Aftermaths
by Bazzano03
Summary: After seeing for himself what's coming after the mission to P3R-233, Daniel realizes his only chance to protect earth is by breaking orders and doing a surgical strike, but can he get his friends to listen to him, before Earth is destroyed or not
1. 1: Politics and Theories

**Aftermaths: There, but for the Grace of God**

 **Characters: Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Jack O'neill, Teal'C, George Hammond and Janet Frasier**

 **Timeline: After SG-1 returns from P3R-233 and through to Within the Serpent's Grasp, before the ships get to earth and earth is destroyed.**

 **Sypnopsis: After returning from the mission to P3R-233 and seeing their future, Daniel's thinking over what could happen if they waited too long and decides to deal with it himself, but little does he know that he's going to have to face off with the body of his enemy's host.**

 **Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the company and the creators of the show.**

 **Warning: The stories are going to be in the first person point of view of Daniel as he deals with each situation, as he carefully records each situation and puts it into his memories.**

 **Chapter 1: Politics and Shutdown**

After seeing what I had the night before I knew I had to find some way to protect earth, because this was going to turn into a massacre if they didn't hear what I had to say about this, considering I'd taken a staff blast to my shoulder and I still had the side effects of the sedative that version of Warner had given me to run that MRI.

Seeing the man my best friend had become in that reality had scared me enough, my Jack and Sam weren't nearly as close minded as that, they gave their lives to help me and I saw a man I'd begun to consider a surrogate father be murdered by a bunch of Jaffa and a friend, in my reality, still a mindless soldier to a bunch of parasites, as well as my mentor, a woman who changed my life and brought these six people into it be murdered just as the blast shield came down.

After seeing all of this and every town in that version of earth destroyed I had the coordinates to keep that from happening in mine, but this lead to another problem, my versions of the quartet weren't with me when I saw all of this, to them I was nothing but a civilian, they didn't have the right mind set to set aside looking past their military training, even though we'd been getting that lesson by three of the aliens we'd come across the last seven months.

I'd been taught quite a bit by them, I've had my combat training, but I was more like the benevolent beings we've met so far, I wasn't sure where my training was leading me now, but where it was leading I was using it to protect earth and the Galaxy, once they thought I was ready for it. As I thought this I listened to the argument going back and forth then, before I heard the words that meant we were finished in the private sector.

"I don't believe that idiot, he's out of his damn mind, and Samuels is going to get his ass kicked when I get through with him." Jack O'neill said with a furious tone, referring to Senator Robert Kinsey and Lieutenant Colonel Bert Samuels, who I previously had to reprimand and berate for his not taking the situation seriously enough on our conception date at the time, as Jack said my thoughts out loud then.

"I said it before we went to get Daniel, they're not just going to give up, even if the gate is buried they'll just use their ships to come to earth, they make think we're primitive, but we've advanced so much that we're a threat to them any threats to them get wiped out and to top it off, Daniel, Teal'C, Carter, Lou and I are on their most wanted lists here as of now, because they consider Teal'C a traitor, Daniel opened up the gate and we freed Abydos from the Goa'uld' control, while he and I take down Ra that day."

"Close to a year on the job, we lose ten soldiers, a member of our original unit gets turned into a host and we have to put him down and to top it off 'we' come close to being killed thirty times in one year, the base was footholded by a sick red headed bitch intending to use us as drones and Jaffa, the base was shot up by our team's biggest enemy, another system lord annihilated a planet and the only surviving member of that planet is now our adoptive niece and grand-daughter, I've nearly been killed three times in eight months, these fools are going to kill the planet if we shut down now." Jack growled angrily and I sighed in aggravation as I answered that.

"At the moment we got bigger problems Jack, half our original unit was killed, because of that key lesson we didn't take into consideration and then five more soldiers are killed, because we just got marked by the parasites, because we're now a formidable opponent to them here, as for Kinsey, he's an idiot who likes to throw his weight around."

"He's one of the idiotic diplomats in the senate Jack, he thinks God is on our side here, but God can only do so much, before we have to help him along here, that's what whoever or whatever race brought you guys into my life was trying to tell me by pointing out that mirror out to me, they were telling me this is part of my destiny, I was meant to join the Stargate program, this is the next test they're setting for us, to save the planet we defy orders and do it ourselves." I said and they looked at me in shock at that.

"Whoever destroyed that tablet was waiting for you to put it together when Skaara drew their point of origin on the cave wall was one thing, but these guys are now testing you with every thing possible and all for what, you've been through hell the last eight months as a result of this, what the heck is it are they trying to do here with you?" he growled and Ferretti turned to me at that with a shocked look on his face.

"I was furious that you didn't tell us the truth at the time, as was Charlie, but that wasn't you holding that information back from us, whoever brought us into your life was waiting for you to do a little digging, but the delay killed half of our unit, leaving only the four of us left, why kill half the team to make it a harder lesson for you exactly?" He asked and I sighed as I explained that to him and Jack, they and Charlie were the only surviving members of our team, aside from me, and this was going to piss them off even more.

"Here it comes, I know what you're thinking Danny, we broke the rules once we do it again right?" Jack asked and I nodded. "Yeah, you and I are the ones the parasites have on their most wanted list, but this drags up an old conversation we had when we put everything on the table when I got you guys out of there." I said and Lou looked at me. "What conversation exactly, because we debated on how to take him out that night." he said and I looked at the rest of our trio.

"Guys you recall our conversation, before we pulled our drop attack on Ra? Said conversation prompting fate to happen fifteen months to the day that we separated, your remarks on what was to come if they drop attacked the base and you came to see me and West was replaced by a new commander and Charlie suggested I bring this up with the rest of the members that weren't involved in our conversation that night" I asked the duo and they nodded as Jack said it for both of them, his eyes narrowing in anger at it.

"Yeah and now I'm getting worried here if you're saying it like that, I mean everything I said that night resulted in my becoming your permanent team leader, us on two teams, Sam getting involved, we wind up with two drop attacks and we gain an ally in Teal'C and Bra'tac and now this. I mean if it was fate we met, what the heck is going on here lately, because though we lost one member we gain another in Teal'C and we're now the front line team and you and I are on their most wanted list." Jack said and I nodded to him.

"That's my point, you and I were meant to take the mantle here, but this seems to be circulating around me. Alright to put this firmly, if this was Starwars, and they're currently working on the latest film it comes out next year, but think about it, when we met I never pulled the trigger unless I had to, I'm a model negotiator, I'm a master of the ancient cultures, I'm a skilled swordsman. I take one injury, but he brings me back."

"And suddenly I'm getting weird messages and cryptic clues in the middle of this, so with that, it takes a week to get the last coordinate and we suddenly have encounters with every Gould in the galaxy, but that's where it gets dangerous now, because with that comes something else. I meet you and we connect automatically, I save your life and just as I think I'm able to settle something changes that again, we get recalled."

"Our first mission after the Broca Divide incident and Hanson is straight to the Nox homeworld and that's when it trips things off here, so take a guess of who I'd be with the fact we seem to have gained five members in the space of six months, my mentor chose to retire just as we go off world and I take down my first Sithlord for a better word for it, and with that fact in mind, it just shifted from normal to going into fate and prophecy."

" And with that guess where this is heading next, because my civilian mentor just got replaced by the General and he's both her and my college mentor rolled into one and to top it off, our bond is now turning into a father/son bond, I wind up seeing what you can't and I wind up with knowledge that no normal person can take without it destroying them, because it means facing a mission I might not survive if 'he' is my first true kill on my path to becoming like them now and I'm in training to become like them if that what this is turning into right now, and if it is, it means facing my hatred of what he took from me." I said and Sam got it then as she gripped my arm as she said it gently.

"For god sakes, everything I predicted that night just hit with a vengeance and to top it off our friendship grew so strong that losing you is like I lost a piece of myself." he said and I sighed. "You remember the issue of being a team bro?" I asked and he nodded. "We're family, we lose a piece and it affects the other pieces in the process, that's part of the problem it's like we're each other's added pieces." he said and I summed it up.

"We're a quartet, that's the catch, we lost one piece, and though it hurts our trio bonded even closer to the point we can't take losing another piece. With SG-1, that's the other problem, our team is always in the thick of it and I'm the center of our quintet, you, Sam, Lou and Teal'C, look at this from another angle, if we were the characters on the movie where do I fall into this, what's my mission in life, what I am meant to do if I was Hamil's character, if I was meant to join the program?" I said and that did it for Sam.

"Dear god, you're not serious, these aliens, whoever they are, chose you to take out every Goa'uld in the galaxy." she said and I nodded. " Yeah that's exactly what I mean, they chose me for this, I'm thirty two and suddenly I get drafted for a mission that means repeated tests till I destroy whoever it is that I'm meant to destroy. If I was born in that Galaxy, if it was real, I'd be the strongest student they had, and I'd be facing a prophecy that could destroy everything I ever worked for if I crashed." I told her and they exchanged shocked looks as Jack said for both of them.

"If this was the movie, I'd be Han and she was Leia and you're..., damn it, you'd be Luke, alright I'm not losing you now, they keep this up and I'm killing them for it. It was way to close at the time as it was. When I thought I lost you it felt like someone tore my heart out at the time, you're my best friend. Alright us, Teal'C, Lou, it's going in the direction of the original series and if I'm right the next catch is..., you're facing your training next." he said and I nodded as Hammond halted it then as he looked at me.

"Son what are you talking about?" Hammond asked gently as I looked at him. "Sir it wasn't a coincidence when just as my career gets destroyed Catherine chose me, but that's where this gets more serious, because in addition to the guys, it adds you, Sam, Teal'C, Janet and everyone on the base to it, but that's what I mean now. I get chosen just as West brings Jack out of retirement and Charlie and Lou get reassigned to Cheyenne Mountain, just as Ra decided to return to Abydos."

"You guys find it strange that of all people I was chosen to crack the code in the gate, why at the same time I was chosen, you guys, you, Jack and Charlie, the quartet, but you three specifically, either got re-instated when you retired once already or got commissioned here at the exact same time I arrived at the base, I meet Charlie and Jack first, and then you, Dave and Dillon, and why after two and of half years of working on it Gary couldn't see that they weren't symbols, but constellations, he was using outdated reference, while I figured it out in fifteen minutes of seeing it?"

"Let alone after seeing each symbol flash across the computer screen I found the point of origin within five minutes of seeing it, Catherine decides to retire and let me take over as her new head of the program, even though the others were all here longer than I have, and then finally to top it off I'm lead directly to the cave that had the back history of their entire species, I'm the only human on earth who speaks their language and I'm also the only one who's career was canceled out in the real academic world, while here in the program I'm the most well known archeologist on the base?" I asked and they both nodded as my boss, and the rest of my unit all took a seat to hear this.

"That tablet was broken in half to make it harder for me to figure it out and Dave, Dillon Rick and Adam are murdered, but that just leaves the surviving members of the team in addition to me who then become my team as you wanted us to work as one right after we finish that mission and with them, just as the base gets hit, it brings four more into it and those people are you three and Janet." I told him and he nodded. "You think this was a set up or someone is screwing around with the chessboard?" Jack asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I do in fact you find it odd, that of seventy soldiers, medical personnel, and technicians, that the ones who seem to be involved the most where I'm concerned is you guys, Janet, Warner, Walter, Graham, Siler and a dozen others, and then just as I find that map, it starts a chain reaction and we get recalled and our team is now thrown into the thick of it, we get another member added to our quartet, we gained two allies and suddenly I get hit with three tests in six months, one resulting in meeting Denali."

"To you guys I'm you're most valuable archeologist, and you four nearly broken down when you thought I'd been killed a few months ago and I seem to be getting thrown into situations that result in more than one injury and then finally to top it off, this happens and I see something that most consider science fiction, but considering our lives already turned into this, if this was like Starwars it's now turning into a running gag and morbid joke lately?" I asked and he nodded as Lou said it for him.

"Yeah we did, but what the hell is it these aliens are using us for in your case man, you're the youngest of the team of us originals, why us, and why did it take you arriving to figure things out and half our team is murdered, but why did Jack, Charlie and I survive and our team is put back together eighteen months to the day that we came into each other's lives?" Lou asked and I explained that him as I realized exactly what these aliens were planning for us now as I explained it to my friends and surrogate father.

"You guys, and I mean you two, Sam and Teal'C, as well as Charlie, were chosen to become my team, my best friends, our lives were meant to become one now and it's because whoever is orchestrating this is leading my life to some other mission here, said mission is I was chosen for something no other archeologist on the planet could ever survive, and it's because I'm the chosen one for some twisted plot to protect not only earth, but the entire galaxy." I said and they nodded in shock to that remark as Hammond sank into the chair at that as he said it for all of them.

"Another test, are you saying whoever the elder races we've come across so far, that includes the Nox, they, these aliens, one of the races of the four who's home base you found, they're setting tests for us, or rather you in this case, you're the one they're interested in here, for whatever reason, and they're now testing us till we're ready to join them?" he asked and I nodded as I explained that to him.

"Whoever chose me has been screwing with my life for years Sir, since I'm an archeologist prodigy, but everyone in the archeology network thought of me as a nut, because of my theories on the pyramids, I had no credibility and when you and Catherine come into my life suddenly things change and I'm your most valuable archeologist, I have friends all over the base, most originating from your branch no less, I'm the most well known archeologist in the program now, because I cracked it."

"But that brings it to where you come into it, but I'm closest to the seven of you, we lost ten people, but I and my unit, including Lou, are the ones surviving every battle here, we're always in the thick of it, said remark is we're now on the most wanted list of these Goa'uld, because Teal'C chose to revolt and with him, Bra'tac, on top of the fact that Jack and I got marked, because we started a rebellion on Abydos and took out Ra and in the process it gets the attention of every single Goa'uld in the galaxy as a result."

"Your chosen personnel for base teams weren't random at all, Janet was on the top of the list of records in the medical team, though Warner was here longer, that wasn't a mistake either, and neither were Eric, Rick, Adam and Caitlin, my team weren't just picked randomly, and neither were Dave Dixon, Rob Makepeace, Evan Kovechek and the rest of the team leaders, every single person chosen was chosen for a specific reason, Siler and Harriman, Graham just got his commission here as did Aiden Ford and Will Philips, and the other two hundred personnel dealt with being screwed around with by a Goa'uld queen, and the worst of them no less I wind up running into a several packs of oversized cats after I pass the Tollans test, and Maybourne is now beyond irritated that I got us some advanced technology, not to mention a few other things."

"If Paul Reynolds gets into it later, he's the next added to the list of future members and friends added to the group, but here's the kicker, every piece of my old life is suddenly being shoved out of it and replaced by you guys, my parents are dead, my career destroyed and I choose to drop off the face of the earth, so to speak, in the academic world, I meet you guys and my life suddenly focused to protecting earth, I've got more friends here on the program and my new mentor is the one person who recruited me and her husband had to be the piece of the puzzle that is bringing these aliens, whoever they are into it soon, I chose to drop out of the archeology department outside the base, than I'm placed in the civilian department here and I'm your number one archeologist and your new civilian technical advisor, though I'm in the field all the time."

"But every person you picked on every team was specifically chosen so they could join us in the fight, but the bulk of every situation has the seven of us, and Dave and his team, in the middle of it and you all surrounding me, but if that doesn't spell chosen one I don't know what does at this point, because no archeologist would be able to handle being around you guys all the time, though I'm not afraid your temperament and I know you way too well now at this while my best friends are the rest of my original unit and my team now." I said and he nodded to that with a concerned look at that as he answered me as his eyes turned protective, since he was beginning to see me as a son now.

"I've been trying to figure out why it was you who was chosen to become my new civilian head of the department and chief archeologist from the day we met son and of all the conclusions I thought over this is the one I never would have picked, but why choose me to be your supervisor, next to the Colonel, and have Dr Langford retire right after you finish her mission to get the program going again?" he asked and I sighed as I explained that to him, knowing he was going to tear a limb off when he heard this.

"Probably because 'your' personality matches my father as much as possible here, every member here who was chosen held a specific position in my life, you were one of them, she was my mentor, the guys became my brothers, Sam is probably my exact match and Janet is probably the one chosen to be my surrogate sister, but you all were the ones picked by a higher power to become part of my life as I dealt with whatever these aliens chose me to do." I said and he nodded as Sam moved behind me at that as I felt her hand on my back and I heard the fury in Jack's tone at that as he answered me.

"Whoever is screwing with your life had better watch it, you've had one too many close calls as it is here, our lives were meant to become one and it's because some sick joker is orchestrating the chess pieces till you're ready to face off with whoever these darkside guys are." Jack growled with a furious look on his face at that and I nodded to that statement as Hammond covered his eyes at that, as I practically heard him thinking.

'My surrogate son is who they're interested in here, I don't believe these upstart aliens, what are they trying to do here, this kid has been through enough already in the last eight months and now this, why did it have to be him, I know about his back history, but this is going too far and this alien is a sick, demented freak, I'm not losing him at all?'

'My best archeologist is the chosen one for a inter-galactic smack down and my best team and the third of what is left of my original SG team are the Milky Way version for the original trilogy characters, this is getting ridiculous, I'm not losing my team no matter what here.' I saw him think as he looked at me then as I explained that to them.

"Evidently, whoever started this is-is training me for something and I don't know what exactly, getting recruited was one piece of it, cracking the code to get the gate going is another thing, along with you coming into my life and it's not over yet here either, because whatever this is-is turning into that chosen one prophecy on Starwars and I'm the one they're training here for whatever mission I'm supposed to take on, later in life."

"Whoever built the gate system are the ones who are testing me here, somehow I knew my life was meant for more, but this just turned into my version of the Harry Potter series or the Starwars movies, I'm our galaxy's version of the chosen one, chosen for what I'm not sure yet, but every situation over the last eight months since we dealt with Hanson is testing me more and more and when Catherine hears this she's going to kill the people who caused this, but I've solved two puzzles and we just hit the third."

"At this rate I'm at the next test, they're teaching me something and this is the next lesson, I was meant to find that mirror, I learned two lessons this has to be the third, said lesson being though the danger is unseen, it doesn't mean it's not there, and with that we have to head it off, before they drop attack us when we're not ready for it." I said and Hammond sighed as he answered me. "Doctor we do that and we're getting court martialed." Hammond said and I turned to him as I answered that.

"Sir, at this rate if we don't there's no one to get court martialed by, and in any case this is why Omac was treating us like we're primitives when we met him and Narim, the first test we passed, Lya and Neferatu said the very young do not always do as they're told, after I refused to use force, she rescinded that opinion when she saw the seven of us, Walter and Harrison standing there doing nothing, and we passed that test, two tests in seven months, on top of finding the quartet of races meeting place." I said and Hammond answered that one as he read through that statement with a worried look.

"We decided to let them go, because it was the right thing to do, we didn't use threat and force to keep them here, we were impassive in our opinions, but Maybourne had and she said our race learned nothing, which I think she was talking about him, you lose your commission here, they take you in, and you're nearly killed in the process three months ago, after you're dealing with those overgrown fur balls and Denali follows you through the gate and you're in bed for a month afterwards recovering from the blow to your spleen, immediately following that is you wind up with a second degree concussion after getting thrown out of the gate and wind up landing right in front of me and are knocked out, spend a week trying to find them and aggravating your condition by not resting."

"After figuring it out you collapse at the Mcmurdo base and are in bed for another three week recovering from this, three more near fatal injuries, and you push yourself to the limit by making sure your team, Major Ferretti and the teams you're doubled with survive the attack and now this, what is it with these aliens, because this is getting ridiculous, and this time you wind up getting shot in the shoulder on top of it."

"And these aliens are now choosing you to fight their battles, whatever reason they've got for this had better be good, because I'm furious enough right now for what the Goa'uld have put you through the last eight months, especially that bitch." he growled and they quartet nodded in agreement to that remark as I explained it to them.

"Whatever I'm meant to do it's got to do with whoever built the gate system, but the first two tests were meant to teach me something and this is the next one, and I've passed the two already, whatever they're telling us we still have a lot to learn, we can't do that if we shut down, because the idiot is not seeing this with a clear head and if he's the human version of these parasites or just another Emperor Palpatine, our job is protecting earth and the Galaxy, from whoever he's allying himself with, in our sector." I said and he sighed at that. "This isn't the end, we can't just give up." Sam said and I sighed as Lou looked at me then, his eyes narrowed in concern then.

"What tests exactly?" he asked and I explained that to him. "The first was when we got side tracked when we went to Cimmeria and I was following a friend, she used to be a host, and she lead us straight to the back door of that culture's benevolent gods Goa'uld fighting device, I passed that test easily. The test was you can't always go by logic or the book and make it up as you go and do it on a leap of faith, and I passed that test, because I was following a host who knew what they were doing and was also a tracker."

"Our lesson from the Nox was the very young do not always do as they're told, roughly translated you have to choose to follow or not follow orders, when I said we needed to run anthropology into it, that's part of the reason for why the box attack ambush fell apart, we had no knowledge of that planet, the animals, inhabitants, planetary cycles, we knew nothing about them, and Lya also said we learned nothing when we tried again to get to Apophis, she meant violence is not always the answer here."

"Which is where the situation with the Tollan came into it, because we did it again when we went looking for them when they got out of the mountain, and secondly with the Tollan, fighting aggression with aggression is not an option here, because of the Cold War stuff, we advance, the other country advances and it starts going back and forth till we destroy each other, that's why Omoc was so leery about giving us technology."

"By offering them a chance to go to a more advanced planet, and not ask for anything in return, we, by that I mean the leadership of the base, passed the test and then we did it again by letting them go and not using force to keep them here, she was pleased to see we learned our lesson from our last encounter with her race at the time then."

"While Maybourne failed that test, he was willing to use force to keep them here, while we weren't and we passed that test by not using force, and this may be the third test now, to pass it we break our orders, and do what needs to be done." I said and he sighed. "I'm finding this harder to believe by the minute." he said and I felt my frustration run through me at that. "Oh what, just because none of you were with me, you're not bothering to give me the benefit of the doubt here, is that it guys?" I asked with a growl.

"How do you explain my shoulder, the fact that Frasier found a trace of sedative in my system, despite the fact she never gave me any, I have the coordinates of that information and my gear was gone and I was only wearing my jacket and fatigues and I've lost my weapons as well as is every artifact I packed away to bring back for study so I could go over it, my G.D.O. is missing and I looked like I just saw someone get murdered in front of me when you found me lying there barely conscious huh."

"I may be a civilian, but if it means facing up to what's coming, I'm doing it, with or without you by my side." I said and then pointed to the plans I wrote up if that did happen. "This is exactly the drop attack I was making plans for, you remember our conversation on our conception date, the surgical strike I came up with, they're waiting for us to drop our guard, before they attack us and with that in mind here."

"If it means breaking orders we do what needs to be done guys, just like the Tollan, you're all Air Force, I'm a civilian, even though I risked my career then, when we met Denali, Lya and Omac gave me a direction to follow, but now it's time to break the rules, if you guys want to listen to him, go ahead, but I'm stopping that attack from happening at all costs." I said and left the room, as I grabbed the record book I had on my desk for the surgical strike plan I'd suggested the day our command was born, as I did that I felt two days worth of anger go through me as my thoughts were vented out loud then.

"I don't believe this, what do I have to do to get them to understand how serious this, we shut down and we're screwed, gate or no gate they'll wipe us out, damn it Jack, your attitude is unbecoming of your rank, Sam I thought we went over the think-outside-the-box metaphor here, just because you can't touch it doesn't make it any more real than anything else studied in science, you remember the lessons Narim, Lya and Omac did."

"Sir, please, you're my only chance here, give me five days, and be on alert no matter what, we have to go now, before it's too late, Lou, buddy, you know me, I may have been through several traumatic experiences, but I never let you down, if dying is the only option to prove I've been right all along I'm doing that to protect earth." I thought as I got to work in loading up what I needed as I hid the bag in my closet and then grabbed my notepad and started writing down every floor plan and back up idea I had.

'I can't lose anyone else, I've been shuttled from one foster home to another, just when I find a new life the parasites take it away from me, I lose half my unit, my brother, my wife and little brother, I've come too close to losing the sextet more than once I cant take this, I can't lose anyone else. Mom if you can hear me, give me the strength to fight this.' I thought, trying to hold in a year's worth of pent up anger then and twenty five years worth of grief at losing my parents, who died, doing what we did, as archeologists.

Said plan I decided on and told the six generals that came to the base at the time was a derivative of what we'd done when I'd met Jack, Charlie and Lou, as well as the lost members of our original team, packing every ounce of C-4 we had into my bag, and wrote out a floor plan if I went alone, these stealth missions only worked if there was only seven to eight people on it. 'Charlie what am I supposed to do to get them to listen here?' I asked looking at the photo of the four of us, when we'd decided we were brothers and friends for life and I heard a gentle sigh as his voice answered me.

'Buddy if it means waiting till the last minute it could be too late bro, the only option is doing it the week the bastard's launch from where they're launching from, they weren't with you it's true, but if it means one last mission together, before shutting down they'll go with it, you're the youngest of our team of us originals, this is a test like you thought, pass that test, and face your anger at the bastard's okay.' he said and I nodded to that then, before hearing my father's voice in my head then.

'Danny, son, listen to me, if this means doing what is right, you got to go against the others, you remember what I taught you, with great power comes great responsibility, make us proud, you've done that every minute since we were taken from you, but now you need to deal with making sure our planet is never destroyed by a power hungry hypocrite and his lackeys, whether they're human or not, but if your boss gives up."

"Your friends are just like your mother and me, but if they give up make it clear what could happen and your brother is going with you whether or not he agrees with it, as will your future soulmate and Jaffa brother, the trio will be waiting for you, but you're the leader of this raid, remember what I taught you and use that for this.' he said to me and I nodded. 'Dad I need your help with this, I'm a civilian archeologist, they're not just going to accept this till they finally see it for themselves.' I said and I heard a sigh.

'A soldier never accepts a leap of faith till it finally jumps up and bites them honey, if you have to prove everything you've seen is true, it means getting your brother to see it from your point of view, the trio will do it, if it means you're facing it alone, you have the knowledge, but now you need to deal with getting them to do it, Jack is not going to go on a leap of faith, so make it clear to him, you do this or he's made to feel like a complete idiot, because you'd be right along and there'd be no reason for the 'I told you so' when the entire planet is destroyed and he's dead along with the rest of the population.' she added and I nodded to that remark.

My best friend had grown too cynical in the eight months since we started the program, and he changed with being a member of the leadership, I loved him and Lou like brothers, but they never accepted seeing it to my way till it finally jumped on them. As for Sam she was a scientist, but needed to look outside the box for solutions, but this one I had to practically convince them now to listen, before it destroyed us.

As I wrote it down I heard my unit walk into the room. "Daniel what are doing?" Jack asked and I looked at him in irritation. "Writing up the floor plan for that surgical strike I explained to you before we went to Chulak, this is not like in the movies either, we didn't have some poor sap getting taken as a hostage by these guys, they think we're primitive, we use that against them. Being a good soldier is using techniques the opposition never considers and with that we make it seem like there's more then four or five on board that ship if we've been made." I said and he sighed and I interrupted him.

"You guys didn't see what I saw, I know that, but this is not just any crazy dream I had from six months worth of stress here either, but if we don't do it now, it'll be too late, you remember the surgical strike idea I came up with if that did happen, my remark on treating this like an oversized chessboard?" I asked and they both nodded to answer that. "You brought me into the program, because I gave the added notion to think outside the box, we can't use the special ops drop attack plans, we need to play it smart here, we both know how dangerous it gets, if we don't think through it."

"If it means we protect earth we go through, with or without permission, check things out by seeing where the MALP ended up, find out who out of the snakes it is running around, said snakehead probably Apophis and whoever is with him, and then systematically place C-4 in areas that create secondary explosions, plant one on the gate, and then if whoever is on the second ship is in range, we blow the generator, gate back to the first and gate to the Beta site, and wait for the all clear." I said and she nodded with a sigh as she answered me.

"Before you say it Sam, just because it defies logic doesn't mean it's not part of science and protecting our planet, you remember what Lya and Narim said, what you don't know, your heart feels in the pieces, we're both scientists dedicated to preserving earth, this is the only option." he said and she nodded. "Alright but if we do it we need to work out a fore plan for this, but Hammond is trying to get him to change his mind." she said and I nodded as I looked at my best friend/big brother then.

In seven months our bond created the ability to know what the other were thinking, I could hear what his feelings were and he heard mine, he was my life line now, my friends were the one constant in my life, if I lost them and my adoptive niece, it would kill me, they were my family with my adoptive planet now cut off from me then, I had a place to belong now and it was with my friends and surrogate family, as I thought this I saw his eyes gentle as he looked at me. 'Bro no matter what you're not losing us to.' I saw him thinking and I nodded as he walked over to me then.

"Still thinking over what happened to the guys huh?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, just like then you guys gave me a life line and changed my life, you're all I have now." I said and she gave me a hug and I buried my head into her shoulder as I tried to hold it in then, as I felt the pent up grief go through me and I started shaking as I tried to keep from breaking then. "It's been eighteen months, but I still feel guilty, the guys were my friends, I mean I lose two friends in the space of a day, and then fifteen months later, we lose Charlie next, you guys are my sextet, and we lose half to the Goa'uld."

"Just when I'm able to heal we get a new addition with Sam and our bond gets even stronger in nine months and now..., what I didn't tell you was I saw both of you, Catherine and Hammond, as well as Walter and Lou murdered, before I got out and with that, I watched those versions die, but you guys, I can't take that again." I told him and Sam moved to my side as she crouched in front of me.

"It's not just this is it, you're scared to lose something else too?" she asked and I nodded as I told her the truth, she was everything to me, even though I was married, when I was with her, she completed me, like she was my other puzzle piece. 'Shh, it's going to be okay, you didn't lose us, we're not going anywhere.' she said and I looked at her as I told her the truth then, our friendship was so strong that if I lost her it would kill me.

And the thought of losing her and the guys scared me enough to, I couldn't take it, but losing my new Stargate family, my friends and team-mates, my brothers on the other teams, my boss I just begun to consider a father, my niece, her mother, who was so much like mine it scared me at times, my friends within the technical team, my mentor, the woman who recruited me and her husband, the man who taught me my biggest lesson of all by just being a second mentor to me when I was ready to stay on that planet, 'knowledge is nothing, without someone to share it with.'.

Remembering that I knew exactly what he meant, my knowledge was nothing if I didn't have someone to share my love for science with, Sam was that person, she understood me in a way that Sarah and Sha're never did, with Sam I could be myself, I could be the man who'd play games with her, be her intellectual side and be her other half. Just as that shot through me I felt my shock hit then as I looked at her beautiful blue eyes then.

'What the hell, I'm seeing Sam like she's my other half, but if I'm getting that close to her it means..., oh my god, she's not just my intellectual twin, she's my soulmate, my mate is not just anybody, but a member of my own team, my best friend is my soulmate, dear god, I can't lose her as well, lord if you can hear me protect her if we do this, I can't lose her too.' I thought as I thought through my friends within the base.

If my friends and comrades died it would destroy me, I'd never recover from it, and whatever alter ego I had would go on a quest for vengeance and kill every person who took them from me, that was my dark side and weakness, they were my Achilles heel, I lost all of them and it would destroy me, as I answered her question.

"You remember when we met, you, Jack Charlie and Lou, how I was with them, but when you came into my life, I'm always with you when we're in scientist mode, but always together when we're off duty?" I asked and she nodded. "That was the me I was then, but everything that came on since started changing me from who I used to be to who I am now, our bonds of friendship are the one thing keeping me going, I never said it before, but you mean the world to me now Sam." I said and her eyes softened at that.

Seeing her eyes shift at that I could practically hear her thinking, 'Our friendship grew into something else I never was expecting here, it's like he's my exact puzzle piece.' she thought and I answered her at that. 'You feel it to?' I asked and she nodded. 'Married or not, I'm not letting go, even if I lose her, I still have you with me, we were meant to find each other, I'm your soulmate and you're mine, you're my best friend and I'm not letting go.' I thought to her and she nodded and tightened her arms around me then.

'You too, I'm not letting go, I think our finding each other was meant to happen, we're the one constant in each other's lives now, if we don't have each other we don't have anything.' she said and nodded in agreement to that one. 'Our family is our team, and our friends in the command, we keep it together no matter what now.' I said and she nodded as I spilled my thought to my brothers and the other half of our unit then.

"It's bad enough I lose my parents and then my new adoptive family followed by four members of our team, Dave, Dillon, Adam and Rick, half our team destroyed, followed by Elliot, Peter and Carol, but then we lose Charlie as well, I'm not letting that go, if we have to protect earth, we make sure they never get a foothold here, I took this job, because it meant a change in my life, you guys, the trio, Cassandra, Catherine, Ernest, our friends on the other units, you guys are my biggest weakness now, if these parasites want to destroy me all they'd have to do is take you away from me and that's it." I said and she nodded to that as he sighed as he heard the underlying meaning to my statement.

It had been a year since we came back into each other's lives and after losing my other brother and my wife and brother-in-law, I didn't want to lose what was left of my original unit, they didn't know I still carried the pain and guilt of losing half of our team, and with what was left on two units, we were determined to not lose each other at all. 'You guys are all I have and I'm not giving you up without a fight.' I thought softly and his brown eyes gently answered that. 'I know buddy, we wait till I know for sure, but we may have to risk a court martial to protect earth.' he said and I nodded in agreement.

'After losing the guys, Sha're and Skaara I can't take losing someone else I care about, you're my family now. If we have to risk a court martial we do it together, you, Sam, Teal'C, Lou and me, we're all that's left of the original unit, without Charlie, it's just us now, we do what needs to be done.' I said and he nodded to that. "Daniel are you sure of what you saw, because that mirror sounds pretty far fetched?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I am, the you I saw is what would have happened if I'd never come into your lives and changed things, you'd continue acting like you did on the first mission though you're engaged to her, Teal'C is still first prime, his eyes loaded with guilt for destroying innocent lives and for whatever reason Sam never got into the military and she was using her expertise, you and the general had swapped ranks as well." I said and they nodded as she explained and opened a vein up for me.

"You remember what Ben said, just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. That's what being a Jedi really is, to handle the power you got to believe you can use it and do it. I'm not sure what it is, but for some reason I feel like my abilities are heading in that direction now, like I said, I never use my gun unless I have to, I'm a skilled negotiator and finally, I'm a skilled swordsman with a Katana."

"You find that a little odd, what were the Jedi exactly, what was their job, why were they so revered and every non Jedi was afraid of them?" I asked and Teal'C answered that. "They were keepers of the peace, not soldiers, I see what it is you're saying and you are right, your abilities are in deed heading in that direction Daniel Jackson." Teal'C said and I nodded as Sam sighed as she answered me as she explained things to me.

"The reason for that is my mother, dad was supposed to pick her up, but was running late and she took a cab, but she got into a car accident, she was bleeding eternally and died five hours later, a week after that was the funeral and dad and I had a talk, it strengthened our bonds, but my brother started distancing himself from him since. I'm more like my father than you think, but I've always wanted to be an astronaut and this was the next best thing, but that sums it up." she said and I nodded to that explanation.

"It's the ripple effect here, had none of the changes we made in our reality ever happened, we'd end up like them, that device was meant to serve as a teaching instrument, but I gained the Intel needed to prevent to drop attack that would happen here, as far as my parents are concerned, it's something I never explained to you yet."

"I suppose you recall reading my file and my parents right?" I asked and they nodded, but Teal'C looked at me at that. "What happened to your parents Daniel Jackson, if the General is beginning to take your father's place?" he asked gently and I sighed. "Before I explain that try to keep your temper buddy, because if this was orchestrated on purpose they've gone too far here, because I've been shuttled from foster home to foster home till I started college, no familial link, no place to belong till you guys came into my life." I said and they nodded to that as I opened that vein to them.

"We were in New York, we just arrived the week before on a ship that had the pieces of that exhibit that we were working on, and they were working on an exhibit at the museum of Natural history, they were standing directly below the cover-stone and it was swinging slightly, mom was getting nervous every minute at standing there below it, but dad tried to alleviate her concern when I saw it the chain links start to give and I saw the chain snap and it landed on top of them and I was in viewing range of it."

"That's one memory I've tried to block out for years, but if I have to remember that or the memory shows itself to you guys and I have to relive it when or if we get reinstated for life, it's not going to be pretty and with that we better drop it, because I have to focus on this." I said and they nodded as he looked at me as Jacks eyes turned dangerously protective at that as he said it for all three of them.

"Whatever sick joker does that is getting a serious working over for it, especially if you suffer an emotional breakdown on the job here, and it effects the mission, and when Frasier hears what caused it she'll kill the idiots for sending us out, before she's able to deal with it, she's already had to deal with us after we thought we lost you, but if she finds out what happened and whatever happened in the first is the cause for your breakdown she's going to kill the idiots who did it, before she could get you to open up." Jack said with a growl and Sam nodded in agreement to that as Teal'C answered that.

"I see you had a traumatic life and childhood Daniel Jackson, do not worry, we're not leaving you." he said and I smiled as I looked at my Jaffa brother then. "Close to a year now and already we're seeing each other as brothers thanks for the added training buddy I needed that." I said and he nodded gently to me.

"I can take a guess that has to do with your trying to find us right Daniel?" Sam asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but it took remembering they weren't the ones who built the gate system, after you set it off it took maybe fifteen minutes for it to hit me and I realized we had a second one here on earth, before the Sergeant found and realized you wound up in the glacier in the Antarctic at the time." I said and she nodded as she answered.

"One more reason to think outside the box though, because if you'd gated to another planet we went to and then gated home that would have worked as well, because the frequent buzzing when you tried it meant you were dialing your own number, but you're lucky you tipped me off or you both would have died from exposure." I said and she nodded. "I spend years looking at it and trying to figure out the damn thing and I can't even remember a simple rule of gate theory here when I'm under pressure, that really pisses me off right now." she said in aggravation and Jack looked at us.

"Alright subject change here, I've broken my leg twice in ten years and I don't need that memory right now, how hard did you hit your head exactly though?" he asked and Teal'C answered that. "Dr. Warner said he had a second degree concussion from getting thrown out of the gate, he was working at figuring it out even though he had a concussion till I resorted to using meditation to get him to rest finally." he said and Jack nodded.

"Nice bait and switch there wise guy, but it helped in meditation now, because I'm joining you nearly every night now for that." I said with a laugh and he gave a soft smile as Jack changed the subject as he looked at him. "What caused you to break it the last time anyway Jack?" I asked and he sighed. "Parachuting incident, I was maybe 600 feet off the ground and it didn't deploy automatically and I landed on it the wrong way and I blew it out at the time." he said and I nodded to that as he looked at Teal'C then.

"In your case I can guess you lost a parent as well huh?" Jack asked and he nodded as he explained that to us as he went into parade rest. "I have, my father used to be the first prime to another Goa'uld when I was a chal'ti, but he died from breaking the orders of that Goa'uld, Bra'tac raised me, he's my father now." he said and we nodded.

"I take it Chal'ti is your term for children?" she asked he nodded. "Yes Captain Carter, to me, you and Daniel Jackson are still Chal'ti, that is why I protect you, though you sometimes not need me to." he said and she smiled slightly at that. "At any rate, you being the protector comes in handy bro, what's that term mean anyway, you said you're the first prime?" he asked and Teal'C sighed as he explained that to him.

"It is the leader of the troops, I am the Jaffa version of your rank, I'm also a Jaffa master, directly translating that it means I train younger Jaffa till they're ready for combat, just like you were training your younger troops when we took this post the last four months." he said and Jack nodded to that as he answered him. "You're the Jaffa version of a full bird colonel in spec ops training, well I see why you never let that guilt go after you opened that vein up to me at the trial, just before we met the Tollan.

"You're also a skilled soldier and a drill sergeant for the younger kids, though you're how old exactly, even though you look like you're forty years old?" he asked and he smiled slightly. "I am ninety nine years old." he said and I exchanged looks at that with Sam. "So you got a slower aging process than a normal human, Bra'tac said he was a 133 but he looks closer to Hammond's age at this rate alright so you're the oldest of the four of us, I'm next and the duo are the youngest of our team, though you and I are the same rank practically, and we're trained soldiers as well and distasteful memories are part of the job here and with that in mind, I see why you wanted to die to escape the guilt."

"Well to repeat what I said during your trial buddy, we do a lot things we can't change and will never forget, but with the fact we're members of the program we're working at fixing that, we changed and we have a family, said family our team-mates now, the ones leading the fight where we're concerned are me, Lou and Daniel, as well as you and Carter and with that we're not giving each other up without a fight now." Jack said and we nodded in agreement to that as he sighed as he dropped his own vein for him then.

"Nice to know none of us are alone in this. You're lucky you didn't see what I was like three years ago man, because I was ready to commit suicide after I lost my son, the program changed me and brought our unit together, that was enough to start healing me, but that crystal finished it off and I'm completely back to normal, though I'm divorced and my family gone now, I've got you guys with me now, but if we don't have each other we don't have anything and with that if we are shutting down we go out with a bang." Jack said and we nodded with agreement to that one.

"You always were a daredevil Jack, but you've wound up with multiple injuries since we took this post, and I've never seen your mechanical version that pissed off either, is that the side of you that scares the young recruits, because though I'm not afraid of you every soldier who doesn't know you as well is?" I asked and he chuckled as he answered me. "Yeah it is, with you guys I'm like I am now, but training these kids leads to turning into a drill instructor, I'm also not a man you want to piss off or have on your bad side if you're a rival program leader, said statement being Maybourne here." he said gently.

"I'd hate to be him right now if he tries to get his hands on Teal'C like that, because if what I heard in there is any indication it means you're likely to either deck him or shoot him next, though I wouldn't blame you if you did man, and I'm letting you do my talking for me if that does happen." I said and they chuckled at that. "Yeah well Hammond, when he was our age, was known as George 'The Bull' Hammond, you remember that remark?" she asked and I nodded to answer that.

"The bull in the china shop statement yeah I do, so when he goes into a tangent he turns into a raging bull huh" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah and my father is even worse, dads a two star, so if you piss him off you're likely to lose your head, but if he gets involved and we have both of them working here, and the colonel gets promoted, whoever causes the infraction in orders, let alone does something stupid is going to wind up getting cooked by all three of them vocally." she said and I started laughing at that and Jack looked at me with a bemused look. "Laugh it up wise guy." he said with a chuckle and I turned to him then with a slight smile as I answered that.

"Before you start jumping feet first into this, you better watch out Jack, Ra's first prime could have killed you, and Lou said that seeing him with his helmet on was enough to scare the crap out of him that night, but I think they train from the time their children up to young adults, before they go into battle like this and with that in mind we need to think on our feet and think fast, but don't jump into battle feet first while doing it." I said and he nodded as he looked at me.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" he asked and I shook my head. "If I hadn't taken that staff blast you'd be dead right now, as would Charlie, Lou and Dillon, my expertise is ancient Egyptian and with that, it's the core of their language, I'm guessing most of the planets were seeded by humans from ancient Egypt, others were based out there already, but the situation on Abydos we saw when we met Sha're, Kasuf and Skaara was Exodus, Stargate style, we were their deliverers, while the leader of the rebellion was Skaara." I said and he nodded as she looked at me at that statement.

"In other words by getting involved on Abydos we just became the quartet on the most wanted list by the parasites, that's just great, so shut down or not, the gate buried or not like you and the Colonel said, they'll just come here anyway to wipe us out, what is it about us that they feel threatened exactly?" she asked and I explained that.

"Since our ancestors buried the gate we advanced to the point where we've become the possible fifth race, next to the quartet we saw at that United Nations version of the Heliopolis six months ago, but I think our first test to get them to listen to us was when I risked getting terminated by getting the Tollans out of here." I said and she nodded to that. "Don't remind me of that, you scared the hell out of us when you took that shrapnel to your spleen at the time three months ago." Jack said and I nodded to that.

"Anyway, Ra ordered that reading and writing was prohibited, because he didn't want them learning he was a fake, after Jack and I went there, Sha're showed me the wall and gave me some pointers in how to speak the language and I translated what the wall was saying to him, David and Charlie, before we found the tablet broken in half."

"Whatever I'm being trained for here has to do with us finding that second gate, that post was much older than the one we found in Cairo, it's got to be fifty thousand years old here, while ours is the younger version of the gate system, whoever these aliens are, they built the gate system and were waiting for someone who'd be their chosen one to fight whoever their darkside version is." I said and she nodded as he said it for her.

"And of all people it had to be you, you have any further problems in the next few months or years, if we get reactivated, our team is in one piece, but we better go over strategic plans here, I've never been aboard those ships, aside from the one that we saw Ra driving when we were on Abydos." he said and I nodded as I turned to Teal'C then.

"Thanks buddy I appreciate that, alright what do you know about the structural points for their ships exactly?" I asked and the duo sat down then. "The Hataks are ten stories high, but the best places to go, if you want to destroy the ship, is the launchpad for the death gliders, our fuel is liquid Naquada, which is a much stronger version of your fuel." he said and she looked interested in that. "How strong are we talking if he said that blowing up the gate could be fatal exactly?" she asked and he explained that to her.

"Imagine the worlds biggest gas explosion if one of your tankers exploded next to a large shipment of fireworks, a refueling station and multiple bottles of alcohol." he said and Jack covered his eyes at that. "In other words if the ships exploded it would be one of our thermal nuclear bombs when we were dealing with the Cold War, but the gate being destroyed would be like a meteorite hitting earth, like the one that wiped out the dinosaur population, I see what you're saying man." he said and he nodded to that.


	2. 2: The Serpent Grasp

**Aftermaths: There, but for the Grace of God**

 **Characters: Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Jack O'neill, Teal'C, George Hammond and Janet Frasier**

 **Timeline: After SG-1 returns from P3R-233 and through to Within the Serpent's Grasp, before the ships get to earth and earth is destroyed.**

 **Synopsis: After returning from the mission to P3R-233 and seeing their future, Daniel's thinking over what could happen if they waited too long and decides to deal with it himself, but little does he know that he's going to have to face off with the body of his enemy's son.**

 **Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the company and the creators of the show.**

 **Warnings: These stories are only going to be five or six chapters each, with the first one, its cataloging things from the end of Politics to their reunion after they deflect the attack on Earth three weeks later and the epilogue of Serpents Grasp. But this next chapter focuses on their plans till they decide it's time to break the rules and Within the Serpents Lair Begins, and now on with the show...**

 **Chapter 2: Tactics, Group Decisions and Stowaways**

After hearing that we went further. "That was Ra's plan to destroy Earth and if we had done it when we were on Abydos that would have killed the entire population, I'm glad you saved my life Daniel, but it took blowing up his ship to get rid of him at the time. He's dead, but then we get the attention of every Goa'uld in the galaxy as a result, and joining us is the quartet, Hathor is pissed that the female population of the base deflected her plans for a foothold here."

"Sam just got added to her most wanted list, because of it, as is Frasier, Michaels, Harrison and the other female members of the base, and Teal'C is on the most wanted list of these parasites for rebelling now, as for you and me, we killed Ra and started a rebellion on Abydos, if we deflect the attack, we're getting the entire galaxy's attention, here." Jack said and I nodded in agreement.

"That's part of the problem, by bringing us together, our lives were meant to become one now, you're my family and with that, if we're dealing with the parasites we do it together." I said and he nodded in agreement as she rested her hand on my shoulder. "We better wait for your shoulder to heal, before we do anything, but you and I know the most about their strategies and the layout, Teal'C knows their tactics and training strategies and Sam knows machinery and astrophysics, so that should be enough here." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as I pulled the floor plan I made.

"Strike teams here are no bigger than four to eight people, we decided when doubling the teams for missions, one was guarding our escape route and we did a systematic check of the area, if Lou decides to go with us, his team is guarding the back door and we're destroying the ships ourselves, by chain reactions." I said and he nodded to that.

"He's already getting overly protective of you since we've been back together, but with the fact that a member of our quartet is gone that leaves us and we already decided, if we ever got reunited with each other, that none of us, Sam or the human members of the base were getting taken alive by the parasites without blowing our brains out first, in which case, if one of us is taken as a host we have no choice, we either get it out or we put them down." he said and I sighed as I answered him then gently.

"Yeah I know, turning into a host could destroy us, we can't let them take us alive here, and with that, if one of us gets infected, we run an MRI to check, but losing Charlie that way was bad enough, with the fact 'our' bonds, you, me and Lou, but our bonds as team have only grown deeper, I lose one of you, Sam or the others that way and I'm looking for 'you' till I find you and get you back to normal, but with the fact that Thor's Hammer is destroyed I'd have to find a another way to do it, because there is no way in hell I'm losing you guys to the parasites." I said, meaning him, Sam and the other five human members of my recently adopted Stargate family and he nodded as he thought it over.

"I take it that explains the sedative Frasier found in your system when we got home last night?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah they thought I was a host when I gated back, but since my counterpart never joined the program, none of you knew who I was, they didn't see me in the way you do, so I was the outsider in that reality, but I knew enough that whatever floor plan your counterpart came up with was going to backfire and here's why, I'm your rival at chess, I know you in that way better than any soldier ever could."

"That version of you sent a bomb to Chulak and wiped out the planet and that Teal'C was beyond pissed that he wiped out the entire base, out of vengeance. To put it gently, had I never come into your life, you would have tried several strategies that only made them more susepectible to wiping us out and Samuels is your counterpart in this reality, he's an idiot. So we play it smart, you and I work out the strategy, like we did with the bomb West sent with us, and we destroy the attack that way." I said and he nodded in shock.

"I'd never just destroy a planet like that, not without due cause, I'm not that cold blooded, I also remember that lesson I gave Carter after Hanson was killed, in fact every life I've taken since I became soldier is another scar on my conscious: if you take a life in cold blood it's only another step down the road to selling your soul to the devil, fighting aggression with aggression to protect a loved one is safe and won't turn you to the dark side, but fighting aggression with aggression to ultimately hurt someone in cold blood will, and continuing to do that will start leaching the good out of you."

"That's my code of honor and Hammond only reinforced that opinion since he became my mentor, I respect the general more than any commander I've ever had in my twenty years on the job as a spec ops soldier. Sam how much did your father teach if you're like this when around me and Hammond?" he asked and she explained that. "Dad used to be the same way you are Colonel, but he's got the same code of integrity that you do, but my expertise is why I can't handle taking a life without feeling guilty about it, said remark on Jonas when he lost his mind finally." she said and he nodded to that.

"I understand that Captain, you're still young, but at this rate we fight to preserve human life now, on all planets, here or on the ones we visit, by being explorers and with that fact in mind, I fight to protect, I don't kill in cold blood and I'm not giving up my morality and becoming like Maybourne and the other fools for the sake advanced technology, I'm learning in the field as we go here, but our code of honor was chosen when we created the SGC." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"Yeah precisely, that you may have changed back, but the position caused you to ignore your morality and you blew up an entire civilization and one that had the possible chance to give you the break you needed, but by not going to Chulak, in that reality, it resulted in a bloodbath, here's the thing, that me blew off the chance to become a member of the program, it's four things here: I don't join and meet you, Catherine and the seven, as well as Gary, Barbara and the rest of the science team, we never become friends and team-mates, I don't save your life and help you deflect the bomb."

"Had I never joined the program, everything I saw in that reality would play out, aside from Sam's relationship with her father, but we never meet, our friendship never happens, Sam and I never become that close, we don't go to Chulak, Teal'C never meets you, I never tell him where we're from, you never change back and you don't become brothers and fight together to stop the Goa'uld. Teal'C's change of heart came with meeting us, and if Bra'tac thinks the same, they're now our biggest allies and asset to win the fight, but we play it smart to do that." I said and he nodded as he answered me.

"A true soldier looks at all the facts, but he never jumps the gun, like in chess you systematically position your pieces and then when the time is right you strike, you play it smart and you allow your heart and instincts to lead you. I changed back from who I was when we left for Abydos at the time, but you're the reason for that, you became my life line, that idiot version of me is out of his mind if he thinks that idea would work, and bombing from the surface would never work either, because best guess they've got shields on those ships, we'd have to do our own drop attack here to do that."

"Sending bombs won't work, and neither would using the gate as a strategic weapon on the platform by sending another to those coordinates you found, because for all he knows the gate is on board the ship, they'd still wipe us out, so let me get this straight. Those strategies that me would figure into it would never work and I'd just piss them off more and Samuels is my idiot counterpart in this reality, but you and I are exact matches in strategy, because you're the only one who gives me a more than fair challenge when it comes to chess now, with what you told me before about your father teaching you."

"So in this reality had I never met you, I wouldn't have changed my strategies, systematic drop attacks never work if they got ready to invade the base and once I got that set of coordinates, had I met you face to face and you told me what I wanted to know, I would have destroyed a planet full of innocents with a stronger version of the bomb West sent with us and destroyed the entire planet, if I'm thinking this right, sending a bomb to the platform they launched from would backfire as well, it's a waste of time we don't have. Alright, you're my strategical advisor now."

"And playing chess really got more interesting with you since we met, but we just work out the plans here, so we gate through, check, start planting C-4 in areas that will cause chain reactions, blow the shields on the second ship, if there is one, ring back and gate to another planet and wait for the all clear." he said and I nodded to answer that.

"Yeah precisely, just like I gave you a life line, you gave me one as well, you're my best friend. And these aliens chose you guys on purpose, everything that happened in the last thirty years was meant to happen, but at this rate we make sure we never lose each other, so we just play it smart here. Teal'C what would happen if we destroyed his attack on us?" I asked and he smiled dangerously as he answered that.

"His reputation would be nothing and every Goa'uld in the galaxy would be after him to finish him off." he said and I nodded to that. "So by showing him up, every Goa'uld in the galaxy would be seeing this like blood in the shark tank and every shark in the galaxy would be having a feeding frenzy over this. Lovely, we get their attention and then by heading it off we turn it into a feeding frenzy by letting them go at each other till he's gone." Sam said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Just try to keep an open mind, because we got maybe a month, before they launch from wherever they're launching from, if we catch it, before they get to Earth and then blow the ships, once they're in range of our gate, if there is one, we get off the ship that way and head for the possible offworld base, we're creating later." I said and they all nodded as we waited for the final verdict of whether or not we'd stay active.

 **Within the Serpent's Grasp-Two Weeks Later**

After waiting two weeks, despite my warning Kinsey shut us down and Hammond had to talk some sense into him, without luck, as we started preparing for new deployment the guys started getting separation anxiety, while my sense of trouble started getting worse. I didn't want to leave my friends at this rate and the base was home now, my life was dedicated to preserving Earth now, and we couldn't do that with shutting down.

As we waited for Jack to try again to get him to change Hammond's mind, I felt the pain in my heart growing, I looked at the device that changed my life forever. Standing around my office with Teal'C at my side the phone went off then. "Jackson here." I said and I heard the president. "Dr. Jackson, at the moment I can't over-rule Bob Kinsey's decision, but if you humiliate him and Samuels by proving your claims are correct that's going to get the committee to over rule his decision." he said and I nodded to him.

"With you and Teal'C not serving in the military, you're not getting charged for court martial, but I want you to go covert in this, get your team-mates to break orders and go to the coordinates that the alternate versions of us gave you and do some digging. Your orders are coming from me, and Generals Maynard, Jumper, Gates, Adams and Landry. We're coming to the base to be debriefed once you return, just wait till you get back, before you reveal that."

"With you getting us three scores in the side of five months, we're not shutting down, we need this proof to insure your command lives on as the front line defense. But your orders are go through the gate, and check out the coordinates, if you wind up on board the ship, start your choice of tactics, and find out which one is attacking us. But do not, I repeat do not tell your team leader that your orders came from me." he told me and I nodded.

"Roger that Sir, I'll see you in two weeks, but I promise I will insure our planet is safe after this." I told him and I knew he nodded as the phone hung up and I turned to Teal'C. "That was Hamilton, he wants us to defy orders and go through the gate, we got to get them to see this, this as a damned if you do, damned if you don't now." I told him and he nodded. "I am behind you Daniel Jackson, always." he said and I smiled at that.

"Thank you my brother, time to get to the control room, just fake the responses in there, till we get them to defy orders." I told him and he nodded as we headed for the control then. "No I don't care what their thoughts are here, I'm not letting it happen, I'm going through with or without their approval." I said softly and she looked at me, ' I'm not ready to just let this go Sam, I can't just set things aside for the sake of an idiots order here.' I thought to her as she thought back to me gently.

'I know the feeling here Daniel, we changed each other's lives once we came into them, we can't just give up.' she said and I nodded to that. "Teal'C would you be willing to cover me if we have to suddenly break the rules here, neither of us are members of the state department here?" I asked and he nodded. "I would Daniel Jackson." he said and I nodded, before she could answer Jack walked in with a irritated look of failure on his face.

"Hammond's given up, they're going to bury the gate, day after tomorrow." he said and Teal'C answered him gently as we exchanged looks on this. "Then I must return through the gate as quickly as possible." he said and I added on to it. "Guess we all should go through the gate as quickly as possible." I said and the duo looked at me at that. "Whoa, go through, to where exactly?" she asked and I sighed as I answered her.

Despite the fact I said to keep an open mind on this, they didn't, after we started getting ready to change plans, and her thoughts had shifted back to logics, while his were back to wondering whether or not I'm right. "To the coordinates I got in the alternate reality." I said and he sighed in aggravation. "Daniel damn it!" he snapped and I snapped back at him at that. "Jack it was real!" I said and she answered that. "Yeah well even if it was, how do we even know that correlates with this reality exactly?" she asked me gently.

"You remember what I told you, you can't follow logic, you play it by making jumps on a leap of faith and with that, there's only one way to find out for sure here." I said and Teal'C finished that sentence as he read what I meant. "We should attempt to enter the coordinates and go through the gate." he said and she sighed. "Alright hold on, has anyone considered that we'd be in a gross violation of orders, Sir we'd be court martialed the second we got back." she said and he firmly answered that as he leaned against the control panel then. "If, if we got back." he said and I answered that as I turned to him.

"Jack if we don't go through now and that attack I saw in that reality happens here, this whole planet could be wiped out. Now by the time I left, Sarah was dead, Sam your entire family was dead, hell the entire group was gone." I said and he interrupted me at that. "Daniel I got it." he said and that did it. "Okay well don't you think we should see if we can try to stop the same slaughter from happening here, let me ask you something Jack, if we don't go through now and the Goa'uld do attack later, how are you going to feel?" I asked and he sighed and looked out the window at the gate.

"How are just the four of us going to be able to stop the attack anyway even if we do go through?" she asked and I sighed. "Well we'd have a much better chance now than if we had to deal with an overwhelming onslaught later, but trust me I've seen it." I said and Teal'C answered me gently as he looked at her. "If the coordinates for a Goa'uld planet that is not on the Abydos Cartouche, the Goa'uld will most likely not expect us, but I believe a medical attack could be successful." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Surgical attack Teal'C, it's called a surgical attack and I'd feel like an idiot." he said and she looked at him at that. "Sir?" she asked and he answered her gently. "Just answering Daniel's question, if we don't go through now and they do attack later I'd feel like an idiot." he said and he looked at me. 'One last mission together, we started it together, we finish it together, we're a duo and we do the final mission together now.' he said to me softly with his eyes as he said it out loud. "We go." he said and Teal'C stood up. "I too will go." he said and we looked at her as Jack said it.

"It's not an order Captain." he said and she nodded. "I understand that Colonel, thank you..., I'm going." she said and we nodded. "Alright we act like normal, to keep the others from getting suspicious and than get changed into covert fatigues, our black ones, get night vision goggles and some fire power and ammo and every piece of C-4 we have and we get a M.A.L.P., we're sending it through first and then we go." he said and we nodded and got to work.

After two hours we were in the control room a second time, changed into our fatigues that we used to keep from getting seen at night, and I passed Sam the coordinates and she got it into the mainframe, as I watched it circling it finished and then activated then. "I was right, it's aboard a planet or ship and in range of ours, we better do it quick." I said, and before he could answer me, the alarm went off. "Attention all personnel, unauthorized Stargate activation." I heard and Jack quickly looked at her then.

"Carter close the door to corridors alpha and charlie and disable them." he said and she answered him. "I need an authorized officer security code to disable." she said and he held up his hand to give him a minute, typed in his, before looking at her. "There you go." he said and then activated the M.A.L.P., and sent it through, before coming back in. "Alright M.A.L.P.'s on its way." he said and she answered him. "Should reach its destination in three, two, one." she said and the screen was pitch black when it arrived.

"What happened we lose the signal?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, the point of arrival is dark, switching to 'infer red'." she said and I got a better look and saw one of the boxes lying on the floor with a carving of a coiled serpent. "Carving's ancient Egyptian." I said and that did it for Teal'C as he said it. "Possible Goa'uld." he said and she finished it off. "Detecting no life signs in the vicinity of the probe." she said, before I heard the words that we meant we were going to get arrested if we didn't leave now.

"Security breach." I heard and looked at up at the monitor. 'Oh dear god no, Sir not now, not yet, give us seventy two hours please.' I thought as I looked at him. "They just got corridor C-9 open." I told him and he nodded. "Alright let's go." he said and quickly charged up the ramp with us right behind him, just as I heard the door open then. 'Sorry Sir, but it's the only way, I'm not losing you like I lost my parents.' I thought softly then.

In the five months since I met him, I started seeing him as a father, he was everything I remembered in my father, all I wanted was his trust and respect, losing him now, though we didn't build that bond yet, would hurt, but if we continued building it and I lost him, it would be like I lost my parents all over again and I couldn't handle it twice. 'Lou, brother, I promise we're coming home, just stand by, we'll let you know if we need you man.' I thought to my last remaining team-mate gently.

Though it had been a year, I knew that he'd want to go with us and back us up, but he wouldn't be able to now, if we were now stowaways on the ship carrying the gate and the Goa'uld in league with Apophis that was heading for Earth. After a few seconds gate travel the hall we ended up was pitch black and we looked around the room to confirm we were alone. "Danny send back the M.A.L.P.." Jack told me, using my nickname, and I nodded to that as I sent it back through then.

'Jack, you got to quit that, I'm not a kid anymore here, you're my big brother, but I'm not a little kid, so ease up in using my nickname please.' I thought as I hid a grin, ever since the Oannes incident he'd been calling me by my childhood nickname, but it didn't really bother me, because he was like my big brother now. "I don't see any doors or windows here." Sam said and Teal'C explained that to her. "Most Goa'uld facilities disguise doors within their structures." he said and she nodded to that explanation.

"In other words we walked right into a cargo bay here guys, with it this dark, try not to walk into a wall or you could activate the unlocking sequence on the door by accident." I said and they nodded. "I take it living off world for a year hyped your senses that way Daniel?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, it did, half the chambers and catacombs I worked in had hidden doors, so you just had to find the right one and other times it's like he said, they got it fixed into the woodworks here and with that, don't touch anything, till we know what the device does, Jack." I said and he nodded to that order gently.

"Teal'C what are these things?" he asked looking at the boxes lying on the floor. "They are shipping crates, much like your storage containers." he said and she looked worried as she asked it then. "So they're shipping something through the gate?" she asked and he nodded. "Or receiving." he said and they nodded. "Whatever's in them could be useful, like a stronger version of our weapons Jack." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Let's have a look inside shall we." he said and Teal'C opened the box and I saw two staff weapons and four 'Z' shaped weapons and Jack said my thoughts in amazement then. "Cool what are these things?" he asked and Teal'C pulled one out. "This is a Goa'uld Zat'nikatel, less power than that of a staff weapon, less destructive, but still quite deadly." he said and they nodded. "Nice." she said and he finished her sentence.

"Sweet pass 'em out, what do you call it?" he asked and Teal'C said it again. "Zat'nikatel." he said and Jack nodded. "Right, let's call it a Zat gun, huh." he said and I hid a snicker at that. 'Jack some of these nicknames you come up with are ridiculous here at times bro.' I thought, before he answered that thought with an amused look on his face as he looked at me. "Alright laugh it up wise guy, how do you fire it?" he asked, turning back to him and he pointed to the firing pin. "One need only to squeeze it here to fire." he said gently thumbing the switch and it opened up to completely arm itself.

As he finished explaining it, I could tell he was disgusted with his fellow Jaffa for what they've been using themselves for as he said it. "The Goa'uld take pride in discharging the weapon only once on a subject, causing it great pain, disabling it, but not killing it, a second shot will kill most subjects." he added with a sigh and she answered that with a disgusted tone. "Nice." she said sarcastically, before we heard a faint hum run through the room, getting louder by the minute as Jack looked at him.

"What the hells that exactly?" he asked and Teal'C was trying to focus as she said it again. "What's happening Teal'C?" she asked and he quickly answered her. "I am unsure." he said, before we suddenly got knocked over, as the jolt threw me off the stairs and ramp and I landed on the floor as Jack grabbed his flashlight. "Everybody okay?" he asked and I answered that first. "Yeah, but what the hell was that exactly? I asked and she answered that as she stood up.

"It was like some weird planetary shift." she said and I could see Teal'C thinking it over, before his tone went stern. "We should dial home immediately." he said and Jack repeated the order. "Do it Daniel." he said and I nodded and started dialing home, but when I pressed the connect button, nothing happened. "Daniel?" he asked and I tried to think this through. 'A gate won't connect unless it's in range of the gate it's connected to and if I'm right..., aw shit, we're on board one of the two that are headed for Earth, this means we arrived just in time here.' I thought as I said it out loud to explain to him.

"What, I dialed home like I normally do, like I've done a million times before." I told him and he gently answered that. "We'll do it again." he said and I quickly dialed a second time and still nothing. "Uh oh." I said as the same thought shot through me. 'It's a ship, we gated to a ship, damn it, Teal'C don't say anything till we know for sure bro.' I thought and he gave a minute nod to that as Jack looked at it carefully.

He was getting ready to answer me, but before he could say anything the lights went on and the door started opening, and Jack quickly touched my shoulder and we hid in four different places, with me next to Sam, Jack behind the DHD and Teal'C behind the nine foot square box and I quickly looked around my hiding place and saw my NVG's lying in plain sight on the floor and felt my concern shoot through me as I quickly faced forward and she caught the reaction as she looked at me then and locked gazes with me.

"God don't look down, don't look down, stupid, I should have grabbed them, before we hid." I whispered and she looked at me. 'What's wrong?' she asked and I quickly explained it to her. 'The jolt threw my NVG's out of my hand, they're lying in plain sight of these serpent guards, if they spot them, we're screwed.' I said and then heard Jack answer that as he looked at me from his spot. 'Daniel don't panic, just relax, wait for them to leave, than get them off the floor.' he said softly to me with his eyes and I nodded as I carefully pulled my berretta out and got ready for a possible firefight.

After seeing what they were doing I watched them release a ball the size of a seven foot sphere and put it into position in the middle of the gate, but just above it to keep from blasting it when the gate opened. 'Come on, leave the room, nobody's in here, just leave the room.' I thought softly and then they left a minute later and I relaxed. As soon as the door shut we stood up in relief. "I always get a happy tingling feeling when I see those guys." he said and I sighed in relief. "That was way too close here Jack we can't leave things lying around, so we leave no trace we're here at all."

"Alright we're on stealth from here, it's gone from recon to making sure we don't get seen till the last minute." I said and he nodded in agreement. "Better get them off the floor, in case any more come back in here." he said and I went to get them as I looked at the globe hanging above the gate. "Teal'C what is this?" I asked him and he explained it. "It is a long range Goa'uld communication device, somewhat like your television, only much further advanced." he said and I nodded as Jack answered that.

"Think it gets Showtime?" he asked and Sam and I exchanged looks as we tried to keep from laughing at that. 'Typical, even in the heat of the moment, he always makes jokes.' she said with a smile in her eyes and I nodded. 'Part of being the leader, try not to let the situation get too serious, before it shifts to a real battle here.' I said and she nodded as she moved to my side as Teal'C looked at him in bemusement at that remark.

"Can you open that door?" he asked and Teal'C nodded as he answered him. "Now that I knows it location I believe I can." he said and we walked over to it and I scanned the wall frame which had dozens of ancient Egyptian etchings into frame and smiled. "Alright first theory here, our assailant is one taken from Ancient Egypt, that clue was given by the Serpent guards, next question is who out of the serpent guards is leading this and second who are they acting as bodyguards for." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Teal'C, who was the Goa'uld who chose Skaara exactly, because he was a host, before we gated home the day we met you?" Sam asked and he sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, but if he's the host leading this attack, it means we'll find out soon enough, but we need to change locations, before the guard return." he said and we nodded as I looked at the viewing globe behind me as he opened the door and Jack gestured that Teal'C should go first and he'd follow him and I brought up the rear as the door closed behind me.

After fifteen minutes and nothing, we heard the sound of a sentry unit coming around the corner and we quickly hid and to our surprise we found ourselves just outside what looked like the flight deck, and Jack and Sam quickly checked for any ambushes as I moved in behind Teal'C and then turned and recognized the device lying in the middle of the room and felt my stomach lurch at seeing it, since my last encounter with it.

'Dear god, not again, I'm not taking another injury serious enough to use this thing again.' I thought as I told Jack what it was. "Sarcophagus Jack." I said and he groaned at that. "Is this thing why you looked like you were suffering a severe case of adrenaline, before you collapsed in the middle of that sand storm when we were on Abydos." he asked and I nodded. "You okay?" she asked and I nodded as I answered her then.

"Yeah I only know it heals injuries, and brings the dead back to life, but whatever else I hope to god we never find out, because if I have to relive that memory of my parents and then I'm exposed to this thing, it's not going to be pretty if the damn thing is malfunctioning, whatever damage it does I don't doubt we're finding out later, but if it's as bad as I'm thinking here, we keep from using it no matter what here" I said and she nodded to that as I thought it over as he said my thoughts out loud then.

"Whatever adrenaline rush this gives out will probably give out within hours of using the last dose alright that explains why you collapsed, on top of a secondary one once you got us out of there, I saw the look in your eyes, what were you trying to tell us?" he asked and I explained that to him. "I was telling you I wasn't a drone and get ready to make a break for it, you and Charlie knew me better than the duo did, because we spent several hours together, and that includes dealing with getting our ticket home at the time."

"So only you two knew what I was telling you, but Skaara had our guns, he was telling me to create a diversion, before we escaped that morning and I took care of the rest, with the fact you guys can now read me like a book, you know what I'm telling you when the enemy won't be able to now." I said and he nodded to that as she answered me, as her eyes widened in shock since the last few ro-tests we did at the time.

"Well that explains why I can read what you're trying to tell me with just your eyes now, but if this starts screwing with your personality I'm making sure I turn you back to normal, because there is no way in hell I'm losing you to a piece of machinery and whatever emotional damage that started the situation in the first place causes it." she said and he added on to that remark, his eyes firm, but caring as he said it gently.

"At the moment if we have to deal with that I'm making sure you recover if it hits you with more than one jolt of whatever the hell it does, but focus here. That's just great, we got more evidence to more snake heads here, Teal'C any idea which one is in here?" he asked and I turned to see what it was he was looking at and knew my thoughts were proven correct as I saw us in warp speed. "Teal'C?" he repeated and he walked up behind him.

"We're not on a planet, are we?" she asked him and I knew she wasn't going to lik the answer as he said it. "We're not, it appears we're aboard a Goa'uld vessel." he said and she went into it. "And that jolt was...?" she started to ask and he nodded. "Hyperlaunch." he said and they nodded. "We're stowaways guys, that jolt is the reason I couldn't dial, once we left orbit there's no going back, I think we're aboard one of the two ships headed for earth." I said and Jack growled as I was scanning the wall with her.

"Teal'C why didn't you tell us that we aboard a ship exactly?" he asked and he took the fall for me as he answered that. "I was not sure, I've never been aboard a vessel such as this, most accelerate quite differently, most do not contain star gates." he said and I growled the last remark, feeling my rage growing by the minute, the parasites didn't know we were aboard yet and we had to keep it that way now.

"And most don't park their gate over the planet you're gating to either, I told you that if we gate there's only one way getting home and it's by ship, if we're on board one of the two it means we made it just in time and we wait for the General to figure that out, but this just gave us a freebie if it means we just headed off a court martial here and as to why, I'm not around to say I told you so to the idiots who shut us down."

"And the general, Lou and the rest of the personnel who know me know that, but if we start screwing around with minor explosions they're going to know we're on board, before we blow the ship apart, while he's dealing with the idiots and their idiotic plans we just play it by instinct here and with that try to relax, because we're getting close."

"Hammond will be getting ready to start preparing for the attack, but he's going to be worried sick when he hasn't heard from us in a week, and Lou knows that if we're stuck it means he can't join us, we have to keep the team in one piece, before we finish this and with that we wait for them to move further back into the Milky Way and have the intergalactic sensors picking us up, before we blow this ship apart."

"At this rate we need to wait to get back in range of ours, before we do anything, I just have to clarify its what I'm thinking here, because those coordinates were set for this planet, if the ship that has the gate is parked over it, it over-rides the other one's circuits and there's no going back, and with that we don't have Lou coming in after us at this rate." I said and he nodded, before he could answer me I heard a call out then as.

"Kel to nak!" I heard a voice shout and we quickly hid as Jack decided to play the decoy. As I looked at her then, I knew that 'Kel to nak' translated to 'Freeze, what are you doing here!' As I looked around the corner at the owner of the voice to see a guard standing there with his Zat gun pointed at Jack. 'Jack distract him, we're taking him down, before he raises the alarm.' I thought to him and he gave a mental nod to me as he started.

"Hey! how you doing, uh, seen a bathroom around here." he said and then ducked as the Jaffa fired at him as I saw the blast hit the shield and spatter and fizz for a minute as Sam fired at him and I saw him shaking like he got tasered and then she shot him a second time and he collapsed to the floor, as I moved behind her as Teal'C and Jack moved over to us. "Nice shot Sam." I said and she nodded as he fired a third time and the Jaffa disappeared and Jack said my thoughts in shock at that.

"So one shot hurts them, two shots killed and the third shot...?" he asked hanging off the last word and Teal'C nodded. "Disintegrate them." he said and Jack nodded. "Oh great, you didn't feel this was worthy of mentioning I take it." he said and she sighed. "Alright don't start arguing guys, Daniel I need a bit of help here with what just happened. The blast spread across the window, like there was glass here, this is a force field of some kind." she said to him and we nodded and he nodded as I moved up behind her.

"That is correct, there is no transparent material capable of withstanding this velocity." he said and she nodded to that. "For god sakes who's bright idea is it to pull stunts like this and put them in the woodworks when on a stealth mission, because this happened when we were on Abydos, is this just another test?" Jack asked and I looked at him. "These guys are not your basic assailants Jack and with that we play it smart, just focus and yes it is." I said and he nodded as she tried to focus on what she learned so far.

"Temporal displacement, we're traveling faster than light, right?" she asked and he nodded. "That is correct." he said and I added on to it. "Sam think over what I just said about it hanging over the planet, that's your clue." I said and she theorized what just happened when we gated in. "So the ship must have been in orbit when we gated here and then it launched or left orbit, which explains why we can't gate home." she said and I nodded as I explained it to her.

"Yeah exactly, once the coordinates are switched the point of origin isn't valid any more, those coordinates were set for the planet we gated to, but the gate was harvested from that planet and put aboard the ship, we gate in and once they launch the point of origin is temporarily discontinued till we come in range of another gate or planet that has a gate on it." I said and she nodded as Jack turned to us then. "Well I suggest the two of you figure out a way to get us back home." he said and she sighed as she said it.

"Sir the only way to do that is by going back to where we started." she said and I added on to her statement. "Right I'll just go tell the pilot, Jack we have no clue how to fly this thing, and if they're heading for earth we wait to get in range of the planet and then blow them away, but for now, we have to finish what we set out to do, find out who's in charge and start planting the charges." I said and he nodded as he looked at Teal'C.

"Teal'C, do you know how to fly one of these things?" He asked and Teal'C sighed as he answered him. "Well this I am unsure, it appears to be of new technology." he said and Jack summed it up. "Than you couldn't turn this tub around I take it?" he said and Teal'C shook his head. "I'm qualified to only pilot the Goa'uld death gliders." he said and sighed. "I suggest we relocate to another chamber as soon as possible, royal sarcophagi are rarely left unattended for long." he said and we nodded as we did a second run.


	3. 3:Conversations and in the Lair

**Aftermaths: There, but for the Grace of God**

 **C** **haracters: Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Jack O'neill, Teal'C, George Hammond and Janet Frasier**

 **Timeline: After SG-1 returns from P3R-233 and through to Within the Serpent's Grasp, before the ships get to earth and earth is destroyed.**

 **Synopsis: After returning from the mission to P3R-233 and seeing their future, Daniel's thinking over what could happen if they waited too long and decides to deal with it himself, but little does he know that he's going to have to face off with the body of his enemy's son.**

 **Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the company and the creators of the show.**

 **Warnings: I'll be doing to the dialogue from the show with a bit of improv in it, but this chapter focuses on him and Sam now, before they go after Jack and Teal'C, but this covers the rest of Serpent's Grasp from his point of view and starts heading into the Serpent's Lair, before the fallout begins and he lets Samuels have it for his idiocy of not listening to them as he and the team deal with their bonds in the next four chapters of their first years together.**

 **Chapter 3: The Attack Revealed, the Host of Klo'rel and Unexpected Help**

After our conversation on the flight deck we started another systematic check, before hearing another sentry unit coming around the corner and we hid, before Teal'C looked at us and motioned to the door and we hid and I turned around and felt my thoughts solidify then, because we walked right into the Launchpad and I quickly got Jack's attention then.

"Jack, it's happening alright, we're on an attack ship headed for earth." I said and he sighed. "Gee, well we got some problems then." he said and she looked at Teal'C. "Teal'C how fast can this ship go exactly?" she asked and he explained that to her. "A Goa'uld hatak vessel can travel at ten times the speed of light." he said and she nodded. "Alright than if we're headed for earth than we have a long time." she and Jack looked at her at that.

"Based on what?" he asked and she explained that. "Based on the coordinates of the planet we gated to." she said and he sighed. "We didn't gate to a planet, we gated to a ship." he said and she explained that. "But the ship had to be in orbit or on the surface of the planet for those coordinates to work. So based on the location of those coordinates, even if we were traveling at ten times the speed of light, it would take at least a year to get to earth, probably more." she said to him and I looked at her.

"Sam this isn't like what we used to create sixty years ago, they're smarter than we are and know more about space and gate travel than we do, if they're anything like the Star Wars galaxy and the Star Trek films in the movies we've watched growing up as kids, and I'm starting to think most of that stuff was inspired by these aliens, they can make ships strong enough to get across the galaxy in a week, and with that in mind, don't focus on science and logics, but base it and everything on what we learned so far on instinct, if you learned this from Monroe when you were at the academy, I'm saying the same thing here, he's not the one fighting to protect earth, you are and with that in mind here."

"Don't look at the facts, eliminate the obvious, and set aside your previous assumptions, just unlearn what you've learned in the past, throw aside that and do everything by instinct, I passed the tests by seeing what others can't, now you have to do the same here, you and I are prodigies of our chosen expertise, but we have to follow our instincts, don't listen to what others who haven't gone through the gate and been out there say, just go on instinct, you're a space traveler and explorer, we learn everything as we go."

"It took me two weeks to crack the code to get the gate going again, nothing is impossible, not with what we've seen in the last year, we've come back from the dead, I've been to an alternate reality, we've seen and done things no human being on earth has, and now we have to unlearn all of our previous assumptions and learn everything these elder races have to teach us now, so my first lesson where this is concerned now, is set aside the laws and theories of space travel and go with what we learned about the Goa'uld and gate travel now, and use that as your stepping stone."

"Don't base these things on logic, for all we know the ships run on crystals and stronger set of fuel, which only enhance the strength of the engines and if this is anything like the ships on Star Wars, it'll take a week to two to get there, you guys are skilled soldiers there's no denying that, but with the fact we gained and learned from what with the Tollan, you have to start looking past your conditioning now, nothing is impossible."

"So if we want to be whatever they're trying to turn us into, or make it to the stars in our own ships, we have to unlearn every lesson you guys came to be true in your soldier training in the military, and be open to everything they have to teach us now, I'm already on that path now, the coordinates were the first of it." I said and she nodded as he sighed as Teal'C smiled as he answered me as he looked at her to explain that.

"To work here, think outside the box, look past the obvious first choice, set aside logics, and the rest becomes clear, like say one of us got trapped on another planet, and you had the device and telemetry on it, don't focus on everything by what you can see, but what you can't, it took only two weeks for me to get it, the information on the coverstone translated to coordinates, during the briefing as they flashed the symbols across the screen, the point of origin showed itself and I landed on it"

"If there's a planet that has its moon sitting so close to it, and by that I mean that the moon's practically sitting on top of it, and a line on the device that has two circles on it, one big, one small, and the line on it is connecting them, what its saying is that it's really a short range jump, from that planet to the moon, if my successor can't see this he hasn't had enough training yet, but I want you to focus on what I said just now that day, just look at the telemetry shots and then look at the device."

"I know supposedly losing me once was bad, Sam, and you're lonely that you don't have me to bounce ideas off of, but you have to focus, especially if whoever went through with our missing team-mate starts losing his mind out of being stir crazy, but hopefully this scenario never happens, but if it does, you guys have to remember this, because it could save your life, especially if I'm not around to do it, but if I'm not, I'm leading you by guiding your actions." I said and the trio nodded as Jack answered that.

"Well if it does and I find some information on that planet or moon's culture and I'm going archeologist and try to figure it out, you're my best friend, I may not have with you with me for real, but I've got you in spirit to guide me, especially if my companion starts losing his mind and with that in mind, whatever you have to teach me, I'll take it, if you're not around to protect and lead us in the right direction bro." he said and I hid a smile as he continued then as he thought over my message to her then.

"That sounds like what Yoda said to Luke in the Empire Strikes Back, is that what he was trying to tell him, start from scratch, look past the obvious first choice, think outside the box and unlearn everything he had before to be a Jedi knight, so he can be a true master of the force and finish what his father started in their prophecy, said prophecy to defeat the Sith and bring balance to the force, Anakin fell, but Luke didn't in the movies." Jack said and I nodded with a smile as I answered him.

"It is, and he has a very good point, he is as old as the elder races, we've met two so far and the Tollan, this is what they were trying to tell us, ignore everything we were taught to know and do, unlearn our conditioning, and go on everything they have to teach us, I've done that three times, and you did it the day we got the Tollans off Earth, so this is just another lesson to it, nothing is impossible, if you believe you can do it."

"The Goa'uld are smarter than we are, but they're completely arrogant and believe they will never be taken down, that's their Achilles heel, you and I demonstrated that by killing Ra and starting the Rebellion, and everything we've learned so far shows that their biggest flaw is pride and their arrogance and to exploit that we use plans and lessons that we've learned by races older than they are, as well as let them under estimate us every time, they do that, and it's going to be their repeated downfall where Apophis and the ones we've encountered so far are concerned." I said and he nodded to that.

"I think our encounter with the Touched caused this, Broca Divide, you're becoming more and more like a Jedi knight now, if you're using lessons they thought were best here to deal with the Sith, and our Sith and Darkside guys are the Goa'uld and whoever Maybourne is working for in the NID at this rate, because if something happens and you gain a set of powers yourself, that's our chance to get rid of the Goa'uld once and for all, but till then we just play it smart." Sam said to me and I hid a smile then.

"Yeah well I think whoever chose me for this wanted me to learn this and, in your case, unlearn everything you thought to be true now, we're young, but we have a lot of potential, and the elder races know that, so listen to what it is they're telling us, if I'm destined to be the chosen one for our galaxy, I need to unlearn everything we once thought to be true and impossible and open myself to everything they have to teach me now." I said and she nodded as Teal'C answered that as he looked at me and I knew I was becoming his best student in combat training since he started sparring with the guys and me and teaching us what he learned in combat now as he said it gently to her

"That is what Master Bra'tac taught me, Captain Carter, he is correct, to win a battle and use science in it, follow your instincts, don't base everything on unspoken logic when they have not done or seen what you have and do everything by following your instincts, we are soldiers, but we have extended knowledge of what our enemy do, Colonel Samuels and his informers will try drop attacks that will not work, we follow our knowledge of what we know of the Goa'uld and we will defeat them today."

"And Daniel Jackson, do not despair if there is a brief setback during our mission and journey back to Earth we take that and learn from it to defeat them, if Master Bra'tac is on board we combine forces, setbacks always happen when on a mission if the first attempt does not work, try again and we defeat them, we learned that after we freed the Tollan, so we do so again, if the first encounter doesn't work we try again, and play it with wisdom, patience and integrity and we will survive to keep protecting Earth." he said and she and I nodded as we heard a voice come over the ship's broadband.

"Mol Jaffa, Tim lokeem rel mokeem ai." I heard as the translation went through my head. 'Attention Jaffa, assemble now, new orders from our god.' I translated and translated what we heard to Jack and Sam then. "They're being summoned to some sort of gathering, this may be from whichever Goa'uld is attacking us."I said and he nodded as he answered me then.

"Let's go." he said and I looked at him then. "Wait a minute, go where?" I asked and he looked at me. "Wherever they're going." he said and we nodded and headed back to the cargo bay and hid behind the crates Sam and I had as the sphere activated and I saw the Goa'uld who was attacking and felt my rage go through me.

'So you're the Goa'uld attacking us, well I'm not stopping till my planet is safe you overgrown snake in the grass, whoever your compatriot is I'm killing both you and them and then finding my wife.' I thought angrily as I saw the Goa'uld who'd taken my wife and brothers away from me. 'Why did it have to be him, of all the Goa'uld why is it Apophis?' Jack asked and I turned back to him.

'Hes furious that Teal'C defected and we're the opposition now, he's the Goa'uld who was attacking in that other reality, but this time he's not taking us alive, so don't do anything stupid.' I said and he nodded to that as we listened to the message he was giving the troops then. "Check hol Jaffa." he said and I watched them bow as he looked at me.

'Whats that mean exactly?' he asked and I quickly translated it. "It means pay attention Jaffa." I whispered and he nodded. "The end of a dark era begins, today we destroy the scourge that has plagued us, I will join you once we come out of the shadows. Until then you will follow all orders given to you by my son, as though they were my own. Bow before my son, the great warrior Klo'rel." he said and the sarcophagus opened and I saw the Goa'uld come out of it and felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces then.

'No, no please, why him, why my baby brother.' I thought sadly, I knew then it was either take him alive and bring him home with us or we kill him, but either way, I knew we had to. 'Never let your emotions get in the way of what has to be done, focus on the mission, and if we still have a chance we grab him and take him with us.' I thought firmly. "Tek kol Jaffa, Kel Apophis, Re nek Klo'rel." he said and that translated in my mind to, 'Bow before me Jaffa, I am Apophis's Heir the great warrior Klo'rel.' I heard in Skaara's voice and sighed as I thought it gently.

'Don't worry brother, no matter how long it takes I will free you, the host survives I gained that knowledge from Kendra, and I will use it now brother, just hang in there.' I thought softly as I listened to the last message from Apophis. "Re nek Klo'rel." He said, his tone proud and the ball went dark. "Kree Jaffa." he said and the room emptied, as soon as it went quiet Jack looked at me. "He called him his son, that's is sick." he said in disgust and she answered him with a sigh. "Not exactly a chip off the old block, these guys just don't know when to quit, Daniel what the hell did he mean by that?" she asked me and I explained that to them.

"My guess is that Goa'uld who chose him was the minor or whatever of Apophis, and he chose him for Apophis as the host of his son. So the Goa'uld inside of Skaara is the son of Apophis, that's worthy of noting, so it means we can use that now, Jack, Skaara is suppressed, we can break through his control." I said and Jack looked at me at that. "Thank you Daniel, that's very encouraging now." he said and I sighed. "I'm just trying to help buddy I want him back as much as you do." I told him and he nodded to me softly.

"O'neill what is our plan of attack now?" Teal'C asked and I watched him think it over. "We're going to split up, you and Daniel plant C-4 all over the launchpad." he said and I could practically hear what the next choice was going to be as I asked it. "And what are you guys going to do exactly, I'm level two training and you're better than me at this type of thing, don't do anything stupid Jack, what's the plan of attack here?" I asked and he answered that firmly. "We're going to try and grab Skaara." he said and I nodded.

"Sir are you sure, that's like trying to take Apophis here?" she asked in shock and I looked at her. "These Goa'uld, if they're not expecting drop attacks are going to get a shock if they find us, but Sam, Kendra was fighting it herself, if it doesn't work we use him to get off the flight deck without a shot fired, and I know he's going to try and do a memory test to." I told her and Teal'C filled that up with the next sentence.

"They do not know we are on board, there'd be little reason to keep him under heavy guard." he said and she sighed. "Maybe, but Sir, with do respect I think you're making an emotional decision right now." she said and he answered her gently. "Maybe, buts it's also a good tactical decision as well." he said and she looked at him skeptically at that. "Is it Sir." she said and I answered that. "He's got a good point we could try to break through to the old Skaara, I'm his adoptive big brother, he sees Jack and his will is going to get so strong he's going to be fighting past the little bastard just to speak to him, he knows if Jacks here I'm not too far away either, he's knows we're a duo now."

"And anyway Kendra said she could fight past the Goa'uld in her, when it was still inside her." I said and she nodded. "Okay, let's go." he said and she doubled checked. "Sir, contingency plan?" she asked and he smirked. "C-4" he said and we nodded. "Good luck, radio silence from here on Jack, if there's trouble we're going to be in here planting one last one on the gate, so we can hear what's going on, but we're getting out together." I told him and they both nodded. "Be careful and stick together, you guys cover each other's back." he said and we nodded and they got up and left the room and we stood up.

"Where'd you learn to do that, I've never seen you taking charge like this, when you let him do it?" she asked and I explained that. "I've been around you guys so long I'm now a skilled civilian/soldier and veteran here now." I said and she nodded. "Alright stay together, it's just us now, backtrack to the launchpad now." she said and I nodded and then smiled as I thought over something and I knew she was going to find this funny.

"You feel like we're Luke and Leia at this rate, we're the same age and we're always together now, my best friend is a rebel with a bit of trigger happy personality and his co-pilot acts like a protector and is twice as strong as we are here?" I asked and she chuckled. "Yeah I do, our bond may not by force induced, but I read you and your emotions way too well now and vice versa." She said and rubbed my back as we got a look out in the hall, before leaving the room as I checked every corner.

"I don't believe this I feel like we're doing Starwars as a Stargate version of it, I'm Luke, you're Leia, Jack is Han and Teal'C is Chewie, this is getting ridiculous at this rate, because my Darth Vader is facing Klo'rel and Palpatine happens to be Apophis, while twenty percent of the emperial fleet are on board this ship. Where's my Obi-wan when you need him, and I wish I had a lightsaber right now, because I'm a padawan right now in my training and I got a long way to go here." I told her and she chuckled at that.

"If Bra'tac is on board as well, there's your answer Daniel, come on try to relax with the Starwars metaphors here okay. We got work to do." she said and I nodded to her. "If that's what they call their apprentices if they're getting ready to make the prequel right now, you're thirty two and a cub in their standards, but you're gaining strength now, at the moment if Bra'tac is seeing you in your prime he's going to enjoy training you like Teal'C is to fight, because you're doing great so far, in the opinions of the Tok'ra and Nox." she said and I smiled at that, before feeling my concern as I answered her.

"If I'm Anakin, before he turns into that, I'm not risking letting my alter ego loose, but it's always something, Sam you have to promise me, if he starts waking up because I was exposed to that thing you have to do what needs to be done, put me in rehab, just don't let me go back to whatever or whoever caused it in the first place, if that things a narcotic, I need rehab and you, Janet, Jack and Hammond are my military family, you guys make the decisions when I'm incapacitated like that, if that results in an emotional breakdown and withdrawal, take me off duty and confine me to the base."

"You're all that matters to me, you guys, you're my weakspot, but my parents will be the trigger if I have to relive that memory, do what needs to be done, just make sure I can't leave the base through the gate." I said and she nodded as she gave me a hug. 'I love you, I'm not giving you up.' I thought to her and she thought it back to me. ' I love you to Daniel, just relax, I'm not giving you up either.' she said and then said the next one gently. "Alright time to go to work now." She said and I nodded as I refocused then.

After getting back to the launchpad, we dodged three sentry units, and she looked out the door, before closing it and she moved to standing next to me. "Okay those ships have to be fueled by some kind of fuel and fuel is usually combustible so..." she said and I finished her sentence as I got my glasses out of my shirt collar and put them into my pouch that I kept my glasses in. "So if we blow up one, we'll probably start a chain reaction here." I said and she nodded to that. "Right." she said and I gave her a nod to say I was guarding the door and she moved to one of them.

After planting one on the wing of it, we did it to two others and then went up three decks and planted two more and then headed for the cargo bay and she planted one on the gate next. "The Naquada in the gate will amplify the blast." she said and I was watching the device with a weary look as I answered her. "Right now I'm just hoping they can't see us through this thing." I said, before she could answer me the door suddenly started creaking and we jumped behind the platform to hide and I knew my brothers just got arrested as my annoyance shot through me as I thought it gently.

'Shit, damn it Jack, what did you guys do exactly here, I just said to try and crack through the block, not to expose yourself to every damn storm trooper on the ship, you bonehead." I thought, before I heard his voice mentally answer me. 'I tried, but they were breaking through the door, the little shit is stronger than I thought, but I gained some Intel, I'll tell you later if we live through this. If you're in here, stay where you are okay, don't expose yourselves.' he said and I nodded as I looked her.

'Shh, stay quiet, he said not to say anything, we got to wait for them to leave, and then we do it.' I said and she nodded as I looked up and saw the device sphere start glowing and saw Apophis a second time. "Shen'tel Klo'rel?" he asked and then I heard the translation in English as he answered him. "Father, I present to you a gift, the traitor Teal'C and I present to you the human who recruited him." he said, before hearing Jacks sarcasm in the next statement. "Hey there pops." he said and then heard his snarl at that.

"Silence!, Where did they come from?" he asked and I heard Klo'rel answered that with a shrug in his tone. "We do not know, we found them right after departure." he said and I knew he turned to Jack then. "How many are with them?" he asked and Jack said it with bravado in his tone. "Thousands, we brought a whole army." he said and Skaara answered that. "I can assure you father, there can be no more." he said, before I heard a voice whisper softly. 'Dan'yel, if you're here, you and Sam Carter must be careful, I'm fighting him, but I don't want to risk hurting you or Captain Carter, you stay out of arms reach please.' he said softly and I gave a mental nod to that.

"You have made me proud my son." Apophis said and Klo'rel answered him then. "Shall I keep them till our rejoining Father?" he asked and I heard the words that sent a chill through me. "No execute them, Teal'C must now suffer the most painful death a Jaffacan know: removal of his prim'ta, let his new master watch him suffer and die." he said and she looked at me. 'That could kill him, what about Jack?' she asked me, before I got the answer to that. "What of the human father?" he asked him and heard a gloat in his voice as he answered him.

"You may choose his method of death, but do it soon, it's almost time for remoc." he said and I heard him answer him gently. "Yes father." he said and heard a smile of pride in his voice. "I look forward to seeing you at our destination, lek tol." he said and it went quiet, before I heard Jack say it and I knew he was trying to get to Skaara. "Skaara, don't let this happen." he said then, after two minutes, I heard his tone turn urgent. "Don't let them do this." he said and five minutes later I heard Klo'rel say it firmly.

"Nanay, take them back up to the peltak." he said, after ten minutes of waiting I looked around the corner. "Coast is clear." I said and she nodded. "That was way to close." she said and she yanked something from her pockets and was rigging something. "What are you doing?" I asked and she said it with a determined look. "We're going after them." she said and I looked at her in shock. "Wait when are we going to blow the ship." I asked and she answered that firmly. "We'll detonate only as a last result." she said and I sighed.

"Look I want to save them as much as you do, but if we get captured or killed, there's going to be no one left to blow this ship, before it gets to earth." I said and she sighed. "That's why I'm setting a timer, if we don't deactivate in 24 hours it'll go automatically, okay." she said and I nodded. "Okay." I said and we headed out again, after dodging two more units we wound up back on the launchpad, and I felt my heart start speeding up, the reason being the pilots were all boarding their death gliders then.

'Damn it, we've come out of hyperspace, we've got to be in range of earth now.' I thought, as we headed for the bridge and she looked around the corner, before passing me a spare beretta, and then tossed a smoke bomb into the hall, after the Jaffa came into the hall we both fired at the exact same time and took all four of them out, before charging into the room and the fire fight started as we worked together.

Just as I reached the edge of the sarcophagus, I felt a hand grab me and I got hit with a jolt of light more painful than I could remember. 'Aw, not again, Jack shoot.' I thought as he heard him shout to Skaara. "Skaara don't!" he shouted, before Teal'C called out urgently. "O'neill you must take action!" he snapped, before he called out again. "Skaara!" he called out, before I blacked out for a minute my last thought was 'Jack just fire, he's going to forgive you, he wants to be free, just shoot.' I thought, before the pain stopped and I slumped on the floor.

'The hand device, I hate those things.' I thought as I tried to control the shaking I was feeling as I saw my baby brother was gone and the pain in my head was like the world's worst migraine headache then as Sam moved over to my side. "Daniel, you okay?" she asked urgently and I couldn't answer so I just nodded as I leaned my head against her shoulder. 'Shh, easy, easy, it's okay, it's going to wear off, just rest for a bit.' she thought to me gently, I had to regain my strength, before I could get up then.

"O'neill!" Teal'C said quickly after looking out the window. "Ah give me a second." he said and Teal'C quickly objected to that. " I can not!" he said and I knew what it was he was seeing as we all looked out the window and I saw my home planet. "Earth!" she said quickly. "I thought you said we wouldn't be there for at least a year, damn it, this just proved my point here, quantum physics in space don't always make sense." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as she said in a resigned deadpan tone.

"I guess the ship can go faster than ten times the speed of light. Colonel we saw the death gliders they're prepping for launch sir." she said and we stood there as we tried to go to our next plan, knowing if we didn't that would be the end of our home planet.

 **Within the Serpent's Lair**

After fifteen minutes standing there Jack quickly refocused. "Captain Carter?" he said and she looked at him. "Sir?" she asked he got started. "Did you put enough C-4 around this ship to make a dent?" he asked and she nodded. "We placed C-4 charges where they'll create secondary explosions, so yes Sir, it should make a hell of a dent." she said and he nodded. "Thank you captain." he said and she quickly tried to think up a wrench then. "And given enough time, I could figure how to..." she started to say and he quickly headed it off, we didn't have time for that as he said my thoughts out loud.

"Negative, we can expect some of their reinforcements through that door any second, stand by to detonate your charges on my order." he said and she nodded. "Yes Sir." she said, before I remembered something 'Aw shit I've still got one on me.' I thought as I quickly stopped her. "Wait Sam!" I snapped and he looked at me. "Daniel if we don't stop them now, we may never stop them!" he said sharply and I nodded as I yanked it out.

"Yeah I know that damn it, but let's just make as big a dent as possible okay." I said, after sticking it under the flight deck controls, and he nodded. "Ready and awaiting your orders Sir." she said after arming the detonator. "Okay..., well I guess it's time for me to say something profound..., nothing comes to mind so let's do it." he said and she nodded. "Yes Sir" She said, before Teal'C quickly called out then as he got what my strategy was and got their attention then. "O'neill, Apophis's ship approaches." he said and I smiled, my strategy had just hit the table as I said this out loud to them.

"You overheard in the gate room, he said he would rejoin Klo'rel once they came out of the shadows, you remember my strategy Jack, our chess game, the pieces are in place now." I said and Jack got what I was saying then."Two birds, one stone, we got the jackpot here, Teal'C if we knock this ship will it stop them?" he asked and Teal'C sighed. "It will not, Apophis's ship is equipped with defense shields, he'll still be able to destroy your cities from high above." he said and Jack nodded, before he could answer we heard a thud on the door. 'Great this just keeps getting better and better.' I thought as I said it.

"Aw great we got company coming for dinner." I said in aggravation and he looked at her. "Watch it with the sarcasm, we don't have time for this right now. Captain, tell me those C-4 charges are on automatic timer." he said and she nodded. "They're on automatic timer Sir." she said and he nodded. "Good how long do we have exactly here?" he asked and we both knew he wasn't going to like the answer as we heard another thud against the door. "Twenty four hours." she said and he raised his tone and injected a warning tone into his voice. "Twenty four hours, are you kidding me?!" he repeated and she backtracked. "At the time sir I thought we were still light years away." she said to him.

Before he could answer there was another thunk and that did it as he shouted at the guards. "Just a minute!" he snapped, before looking at Teal'C. "Teal'C work with me buddy, is there any way out of here aside the front door?" He asked and Teal'C sighed. "There is not." he said, before he could answer the door started squeaking open. "Alright cover up!" he said and we all took cover, 'Every time we do drop attacks there's always wrench in it here, for god sakes!' I thought before hearing Jack say my thoughts out loud and I knew he was as irritated as I was then as he remarked on this.

"This is turning out to be a bad day." he said with annoyed growl in his voice as we all started shooting, before they threw something in and it landed in front of us, as the flash hit us all at once and I blacked out. However long it took for whatever that device did gave out and I moved myself into a sitting position. ' No, no please, God give me more time, I can't lose my family.' I thought, before I heard my quartet start moving around finally then. "Teal'C, I can't see." I heard from Jack and then heard Teal'C answer him.

"I'm blinded as well, it will pass." he said and Jack responded to that. "What the hell was that exactly?" he asked and he sighed. "A Goa'uld shock grenade, though extremely painful, its effects are temporary." he said and Jack said it with a sigh. "Well that's good to hear..., awww, ow." I heard and I figured Sam was awake, and my guess was correct as I heard her voice. "Colonel, sorry Sir it's just so dark." she said and he answered her with an irritated tone. "Aw Carter, it's alright, I like your attitude." he said and I sighed.

"It isn't dark, we're blinded..., and we failed." I said sadly, before he tried giving me a pep talk. "Alright take it easy Daniel, we've been in worst positions before." he said, before Teal'C answered that. "Not to my knowledge." he said and Jack answered in aggravation. "Thanks Teal'C." he said, before I thought over what was coming. "Right now they're getting ready to attack the major cities of earth, they'll do it from orbit, and out of reach." I said and Jack tried to step in at that. "Daniel." he said and I responded to that as I felt my frustration as the nightmare of the alternate reality shot through me.

"Jack I've already been through this once, I've already seen this before." I said and that did it as he answered me. "Daniel, would you relax, you've already been through it once before and you survived, we're just having a bad day, remember what Teal'C said, slight drawback, we learn from this and we move on now, now come on bro, calm down buddy, it's going to be alright." he said and I sighed. 'If at first you don't succeed, try and try again, okay I'll do that.' I thought, before hearing Sam with a tone of relief in her voice.

"Colonel, I think I'm starting to see something." she said and Teal'C immediately responded to that. "My sight returns as well." he said and Jack answered that. "Now that's what I want to hear, Carter if someone comes in here, you..., bite them in the hand." he said and I heard a chuckle as she answered him. "Yes Sir." she said and I heard him get up at that and move around.

"I think we're in the brig guys, question is now who the hell put us in here?" he asked and I thought it over. "If we're doing our version of Starwars we got a turncoat on board, next question is who the heck is the first prime on board here, Teal'C is a traitor and Bra'tac has turned into a rebel right now." I told him and he nodded, after two hours my sight was back completely as I yanked my glasses out. "Well on the bright side my hand isn't blurry anymore." I said, before he could answer me, I saw a guard at the door and his helmet opened as the duo moved to stand on both sides of it.

'Stay there.' he said, looking at me and I nodded as he got ready to knock out who was coming in, before the door opened and to my shock I saw Bra'tac standing there with a beyond furious look on his face. "Bra'tac?!" Jack said in shock, before he reversed the attack on him and hit him in the face. "Fools, hasshak, you doom yourselves, it's all I can do to keep you alive, do you know all I've done to regain the trust of Apophis and join this campaign, hm, hm!" he said with a stern tone and Teal'C immediately responded to him his tone that of a student then.

"Tek ma te Bra'tac." he said and he looked at him gently. "Hello again old friend, your son grows strong, one day he will be a great warrior. But you should not have come on board my Chalti." he said and Teal'C answered him. "I stand by my friends, I believe this world may be our only chance of freeing ourselves from the false gods." he said and Bra'tac nodded gently with a gruff tone. "Yes as pathetic as that may seem at the moment..., I agree." he said and I answered him in surprise then.

"You do?" I asked and he nodded. "And I may have been able to save this world if you'd not interfered." he said and Jack answered that. "Hey what do you think we'd been trying to do, it is our world, you're talking about here." he said and he snapped an order. "Enough human. This is not the place to talk of these things, I've been ordered by Apophis himself to execute you..., an order I intend to disregard now." he said and we nodded. "Come!" he added and lead us out of the room and we headed for the cargo bay to talk over strategies then.

After they got our stuff, he got started. "Here are your weapons, you will need them." he said and pushed it across the crate towards Jack. "Uh Bra'tac you mentioned something about saving the world, care to elaborate on that?" he asked and Bra'tac sighed as he answered him. "By assaulting Klo'rel you've made that impossible." he said and I looked at him. "Why exactly?" he asked and he explained it to me. "If you've read your histories this was a common one in the culture you're specialized in Doctor Jackson, your mates ancient culture gods and their people." He said and I nodded as I answered him.

"My wife and brother in law are from an ancient Egyptian culture, you're picking strategies from the culture I specialized in here, alright so what was your plan exactly?" I asked and he explained it to me. "Among the Goa'uld, a pharoahs power is more challenged by their sons than by their enemies. Once we joined battle with Apophis I was prepared to lead my wing against Apophis, in Klorel's name." he said and I covered my eyes as I read it out then to my trio of human team-mates.

"Aw lovely, Egyptian dynasty 101, the sons who wanted the throne tried to kill their fathers by having his own troops go against him, in his heirs name, dang it I should have remembered that, if we'd just waited till we got here, Bra'tac would have dropped the bomb letting us know he was on board, we join forces and we would have let them go at each other, before blowing the damn ship, is that it." I said and he nodded as they looked at me in shock at that then as Teal'C nodded as he got it.

"Apophis would assume your attack was ordered by Klo'rel and reciprocate, a daring plan." he said to me and I nodded as Bra'tac continued on with that gently. "Yes Doctor that was my plan. I knew you would realize soon enough I was on board, though I've been stern with you Chalti in the last hour and when we first met, I could see you had massive potential, truthfully you're still a Chalti, but you've made enormous progress in your training my friend, you've learned what it was we wanted you to learn."

"You've deciphered that message correctly, sometimes to save millions you've got to break the rules and see the danger, though it's not there, I have no doubts you'll see that lesson again, but I heard your conversation with Captain Carter, I was in the overhang right above you and I heard your conversation with her, about you wondering if you're meant to be the one. The race, whoever they are, chose correctly, you are meant to destroy the Goa'uld, today was to be a test done by working as one, as a team."

"My intention was while we distracted them, you finished your mission, I had hoped to drive a stick mistrust between them, but now I fear they'll bond over their common enemy." he said and I sighed. "In other words had we just waited till you were in position and revealed yourself to us we wouldn't be on a deadline and we wouldn't have just pissed him off even more now by killing his son, who's host happens to be my baby brother." I said and he nodded as Jack interjected into that.

"What bond, Klo'rel is dead." Jack said and Bra'tac looked at me. 'You've known what I've done to delay my friend.' he said softly with his eyes. "He will rise again." he said and I read it out to my brother. "The sarcophagus." I said and Jack looked at him disbelief. "Wait a minute, you put him in that thing to bring him back." he said in shock and he nodded as I read out what was going on. "Well I see why it took blowing up the ship to get rid of Ra finally here, flesh wounds would only last so long, to keep them down, repeated gun shots, all at once, kills the host, before they revive the host by using the damn thing, bringing him back to life." I said and he nodded as he looked at me.

"That's what happened that day on Abydos, you took a staff blast meant for me, he uses it on you and the adrenaline crash hits eighteen hours after you wake up. Okay so repeated shots to a human host kills automatically with a normal gun, two with a Zat gun and a direct hit with a staff to the heart, back, chest or stomach kills the victim automatically, nice medical/tactical info, if we survive this I'm adding that to the tactical information I'm passing to the general later." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but blowing your head off with a normal human handgun or rifle wouldn't save you if they put you in that thing, so if we ever get captured, we risking killing ourselves by a staff weapon blast, right through the head, you take the staff aim the business at your head and fire just to keep our knowledge out of their hands Jack, there's got to be a deadline to how long before that thing becomes useless if you're dead already."

"So five hours maximum from the time you're killed if you're a human now, and if we get captured, we use the staff and kill ourselves by shooting ourselves right through the brain, without the human mind they got nothing to get our security and secrets out of, before they put a parasite in us." I said and he nodded as he got it and Bra'tac started.

"I knew it would be enough to delay the attack until he arose, perhaps when the ships of your world arrive." he started to say and she interrupted him at that. "Uh excuse me, did you just say the ships of our world." she repeated and he went on. "Surely you have such vessels." he said and I sighed as Jack and I tried to tell him. "Well we have a number of Shuttles." I said as he said the last word with me. "Shuttles." he said and Bra'tac answered him then.

"These shuttles are a formidable craft?" he asked and Jack sighed. "Oh yeah, yeah, bad day." he said and I looked at Bra'tac. "Master Bra'tac my intention was planting explosive charges all over this ship, one on the gate, we gate to Apophis's ship, blow the generator, is that enough to take them both out at once, he doesn't know you spared us yet?" I asked him and he nodded. "It is, but I'm finishing off the mission we started here, I'll keep them busy while you deal with completing yours." he said and I nodded to him.

Before I could answer I felt the engine whine start humming louder then and closed down for a minute as I used my inner eye to see where it was coming from and landed on the flight deck and saw Skaara standing there at the controls, before coming out of my meditation then. "Whoa is that how you guys are so good at fighting, your meditation makes you so strong you've got a six sense now?" I asked and he nodded to answer me.

"What was that you just did Daniel?" Jack asked me and I smiled. "An issue of being a fighter, if you like martial arts, is to put yourself into meditation, level three meditation makes it so you got a six sense, if you're strong enough you can project the inner eye to where or what it is that's going on, the generators are on full power now." I said and Teal'C finished my sentence then. "The attack has begun, Klo'rel has risen." he said and Bra'tac nodded. "Then the campaign has begun, once we launch we do what damage we can." he said and Jack looked at them.

"How many in your wing?" he asked and Bra'tac smiled. "Three." he said and Jack looked at him in shock. "Three?" he repeated and he looked at Teal'C. "Teal'C makes four." he said and Jack said it with a sarcastic note. "Oh well four." he said before he looked at me. 'Part two bro?" he asked and I nodded. 'Yeah we got just short of an hour to get off this ship, we got to blow the shields on the other one." I said and he nodded to that.

"I trained these warriors since they were Chalti, they have sworn their lives to me, it is no simple thing to ask." he said and Jack nodded. "And we appreciate that believe me, but what are the odds of taking out a ship like this with three death gliders and maybe a shuttle?" he asked and Teal'C answered that. "A Goa'uld attack vessel is heavily armed, shielded and capable of launching a legion of gliders against us, I would say slim." he said and Jack nodded to that.

"Okay, call me a pessimist, but I think it's time for a new plan." he said Bra'tac answered him in annoyance."We have offered to lay down our lives for your world human, you can not ask more." he said and Jack nodded. " No I can't, but I think a better idea would be for the other guys to lay down their lives first, hmm?" he said and he looked at Sam. "How long before the C-4 goes?" he asked her and she checked her watch. "Forty eight minutes Sir." she said and he nodded to that.

"Alright with any luck at all this ship is going to blow within the hour, it might be best to get aboard the other one, can you do that?" he asked him and he nodded with a smile. "I can, Daniel Jackson, with what you've learned so far follow my lead, violence isn't always the answer here at times, just watch me and Teal'C and you will learn." he said and I nodded to that as we headed for the doors as I grabbed my Zat gun.

"Do you have any more of this 4-C?" he asked and I chuckled. "It's called C-4." Jack said and she finished his sentence. "And the answer's no Master, we used it all to take out this ship." she said and I finished it then. "You guys must have something left?" I said and he answered that with a smile. " We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." he said and I tried to keep from smiling as I exchanged looks with Teal'C at that.

'Are you guys always like this, making jokes when in a serious situation?' I asked and I suddenly heard his voice answer me in my mind then. 'We are, at times we try to focus, but best to keep the situation from getting too serious Daniel Jackson.' he said and I nodded. Whatever ability or power I had was going to be taking control when I was in my prime, but this meant I was getting stronger by the day now.

"You know that particular cliche doesn't..., always work." Jack said as Bra'tac walked out the door and he followed him then. "Where's the damn peltak if we're taking the scenic route here Bra'tac?" I asked and he explained that, before he could though I felt a massive jolt shake up the ship then and grabbed the wall to keep from falling over. "Whoa what was that exactly?" I asked and Teal'C answered that one from behind me.

"Something may have impacted the shields, the stupid hasshaks didn't take your warnings seriously enough, whatever they used was cause defective against the energy shields on board this ship, we have forty minutes to get to the peltak before the ship blows, we must go." he said and I nodded as we headed up further till we reached a corner, and paused as I looked at him and he shook his head. 'Sentry units I take it?' I asked and he nodded as Jack said this out loud then.

"Looks clear." he said and Bra'tac shook his head. "No there are sentry placed at every corridor." he said and Jack looked at Sam. "Carter how many grenades left?" he asked and she sighed. "Two left." she said and he nodded. "Grenades?" Bra'tac asked and Teal'C explained that to him. "A crude explosive device." he said and he quickly said it. "No observe and learn." he said and I smiled as he moved forward and the guard froze and straightened up respectively, before he knocked them both out, before swinging the staff behind his back with a smirk.

'Nice, okay that works too instead of violence here.' I thought as I heard Jack say that out loud and tried to keep from laughing. "Not bad." he said and I smiled as we went further. "I'd like to know who's bright idea it is to drag these situations so damn close before the stupid timer goes off exactly, because it's always against the clock, first trying to shut down the last bomb on Abydos, before it went off and now this, what's next exactly, trying to get off the damn planet, before the sun goes supernova?" I asked and he looked at me with an exasperated look on his face as he answered me.

"Wth the way it's going our situations of close calls and nuclear explosions are going to happen every year now at this rate, our team is always in the thick of it and it's getting out of control at this rate." he said and I nodded in agreement. "Alright guys chill, we need to focus here alright." Sam said to us and we both nodded. "If I hadn't been a science fiction fan, before I am now, every teenager in the country would love this if it was a tv show." I told them and they chuckled at that as we headed up several more floors to get to the flight deck and deal with getting Klo'rel.


	4. 4: Jumping Ship to the Alpha Site

**Aftermaths: There, but for the Grace of God**

 **Characters: Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Jack O'neill, Teal'C, George Hammond and Janet Frasier**

 **Timeline: After SG-1 returns from P3R-233 and through to Within the Serpent's Grasp, before the ships get to earth and earth is destroyed.**

 **Sypnopsis: After returning from the mission to P3R-233 and seeing their future, Daniel's thinking over what could happen if they waited too long and decides to deal with it himself, but little does he know that he's going to have to face off with the body of his enemy's host.**

 **Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the company and the creators of the show.**

 **Warning: This Chapter is going to be focused on them finishing things as he gates off the ship and straight to the Alpha as he meets up with his science team and several of the team leaders, before gating back to the SGC.**

 **Chapter 4: Fatal Injury, Meeting with Friends and the Reunion**

After dealing with moving up several flights of stairs, we were at the next corridor, and just as Jack looked around it I heard a loud blast as several Zat blasts came flying at the wall as he and Bra'tac took cover, before he quickly took several rolls and blasted them both. "Jeez, man you alright?" I asked and he nodded. " Not bad, the teltak is two decks above this way." Bra'tac said and we nodded as he stood up.

"Sam how long do we have exactly?" I asked and she explained that. " We got thirty five minutes and it's going to be close." she said and I nodded. " Hammond probably got the site set up, so if one of us gets hurt, we got time to use the damn thing, gate to the site, than gate home to report in." I said and Jack nodded. "Emergency plan delta, that was the colony we had planned in case of this kind of drop attack, and how the hell did you..., site, did they have that set up in the other reality?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, you ordered me off to the site with the other civilians, but with them constantly bombarding the gate we had no wait out. By blowing the gate on Chulak, it just sentenced that earth to destruction." I said and he nodded. "And I believe I know why, if you killed my family, I'd be on a quest of revenge and wipe out the entire base." Teal'C said and I nodded as I answered him.

"That's what happened, he decided on drop attacks that made the situation worse, and I tried to tone it down, before I got the coordinates, but combat mode took total hold and it turned it around, as they risked their lives to get me out, because this was his shot at redemption for destroying an innocent planet." I told him and he nodded to that. "Samuels I don't doubt is going to suggest that to Hammond, but he's not betraying you like that and with one failed lock he deduced that with the gate off line, using it as a strategic weapon won't work either." Sam said to him and we nodded in agreement.

"I'm lucky we've spent enough time together to read each other like a book though, he's probably realized we're on board right now and is waiting for the ship to blow." I told her and she nodded. " I may be his smartest officer, but to him, I'm still his little girl, he knows me way too well right now to know that we're bouncing ideas back and forth to pull this off right now." she said and I hid a smile at that.

"If it weren't for the fact that the movies were just movies, I'd be using my lightsaber and take out every serpent guard or just deflect the damn blasts, before one of you got shot here." I told her and she chuckled. " Comes with the job, but we work as one we win every battle, we work as individuals and we flunk whatever test they give us Dan." she said and I smiled at her as Teal'C exchanged looks with Jack with an amused look.

"New name for me now Sam?" I asked her and she smiled. " With our connection yes, and for the record, there is no way I'm losing you to these parasites or their technology either, they want you, and they're getting to you over my dead body." she said and I smiled. "Yes well if they touch you like that and I'm the one killing them and Jack won't have to worry about blowing them away, because if I was meant for that ability I'm the one who's destroying every Goa'uld in the galaxy and you're my biggest reason to fight now." I told her and she hugged me and I tightened my arms around her

'I love you Sam.' I thought to her and she thought it back to me. ' I love you too. If it takes making sure I never lose you, I'm doing whatever it takes.' She said and I closed my eyes as I hugged her at that as I heard a mental broadcast to that thought. 'I believe they are each other's soulmates O'neill.' Teal'C said and then heard the next response. 'If it means insuring he never falls we keep our unit in one piece, but right now we got to move.' he said to him, before he looked at us then.

"Alright you two can the chatter, we got to move now." Jack said with an amused look on his face at this and we nodded to that as we reached the flight deck then. "Why do I feel like just jumping right in isn't going to work right now?" I asked and Bra'tac answered that one. "You lose concentration by doing that Dr. Jackson, in battle you must use all your senses and though you're mindful of the future, focus on the here and now."

"If these movies you mention explain that, my only advice here is use your instincts and let them guide you, if I'm your future mentor in training than my advice is throw aside your previous assumptions and ignore what the naked eye can't see and act on instinct." he said and I nodded as I looked at him with a smile as he sounded like Kenobi then. "Spoken like a true master Master Bra'tac, so what's the next set of advice if I'm meant to destroy every Goa'uld in the galaxy?" I asked and he smiled as he answered me.

"To be a true warrior, you must unlearn what you thought to be true and focus on what you can learn and you are doing that now Chal'ti, remember, though just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. That's the message in these stories now, some things you can see with your eyes and others with your heart and soul. A true warrior's body, mind, heart and soul are one, you see what others can't, because you've been following your instincts in your training, to be like me and these Jedi you mention."

"These warriors are so revered, because they are skilled in being mediators and keepers of the peace and see violence isn't always the answer, a true warrior can win a battle without a shot fired, if he knows what to look for in mind control and seeing the consequence and with those words, I know you will become a very strong and powerful warrior if you follow down your path this way." he said and I smiled at that.

"Alright enough of the Starwars metaphors here Daniel, what's next exactly, tactical situations in getting off the ship when we got every storm trooper on their way to come after us, because we light a fire now someone is going to get shot and you're not even carrying a lightsaber either." Jack said to me and I looked at him. "First rule here, to deflect, act on being the bait, before the final raid and before you go running right into it, think on your feet and think fast, or you're going to get hit." I said and he nodded.

"Alright here's what we do." he started to say and Bra'tac interrupted him at that sternly. "I will lead you will follow." he said and Jack sighed. "Right." he said and I looked at him. "Distraction and diversion Jack, that's his plan." I said and he nodded as Bra'tac and gave a signal to the duo that were with us as he looked at me. "You will know when it is time." he said and I looked at him with a worried look.

"Whoa Master you're just going to walk in there alone." I said and he sighed. " I am Klo'rel's loyal servant, don't worry Chal'ti I will get out of this." he said and I nodded as he walked in as we waited. "Teal'C is this how you feel where your training is concerned, because if I'm learning to be like you guys or being a true keeper of peace, than dealing with a mentor and friend getting killed and hurt is going to hurt." I said and he nodded to that and I knew he was as concerned as I was as he said it.

"Yes Daniel Jackson, though in your case, he's teaching you to go for less aggression and do tactics that are less likely to take out a friend and team-mate." he said as I then heard the words that meant he wanted us in there. "I die free!" I heard and Jack took that. "Let's go, Daniel watch our backs." he said and I sighed as she passed me her MP5 and I took up stance, as I heard a fire fight break out in there.

As I heard pounding running down the hallway I quickly took aim and fired taking out two, before the third came running up and I called out to my brother. "Jack, we got company incoming out here." I shouted as I fired at the third, before he scored a shot to my upper chest and it felt like acid as I hit the floor as I took him out and Jack rounded the corner then. "Daniel, damn it."" he said and I quickly said it to him.

"Look I'm dead anyway, just get out of here." I said and he growled at that. " I am not leaving you here Daniel." he snapped and I said it with a snap in my tone. "Get out of here! You're just going to blow up with the other ship anyway, what difference does it make, just go alright, just go." I said and from the look on his face he didn't want to leave me as I said it gently. " I'll stay and watch you're back." I added and he pressed his hand to my cheek, before getting up and going back in there.

After he left I waited five more minutes, as I heard the rings activate and then worked at pulling myself into the room and straight to the sarcophagus, after a fast healing I got out and checked the time and I saw I had two minutes. "Alright how do I do this, think!" I thought, before hearing a voice whisper to me. "Use the force Daniel, you're one of us, be the ship, what button steers me?" I heard and closed my eyes as I redirected it as I watched it move closer to the other and nodded.

"A minute and a half, time to go." I thought out loud and quickly ran to the cargo room. 'Alright what is it, what is it!' I thought out loud, but heard my inner intuition take hold right then at the right time and started scanning, before pushing each one and then the activation pod, before jumping through and then after a fast trip I hit the ground.

"Hold fire, I'm a member of Serria Gulf One, code 205765270. Code name Abydos/Chulak/Hanka!" I shouted out as I stood up. "No Goa'uld knows that code in Daniel's records, he created that code, before they left for this mission David, that just got added to the codes that he left in a folder that was sitting on his desk, the folder the general gave us." I heard a voice say and they quickly answered that.

"If that's really him, only a security question will do, because only he knows that code. Alright what's the first planet we gated to after the SGC was created?" I heard one of the soldiers shout and I answered that firmly. "Chulak, we gained an ally in Teal'C, who turned traitor and he, Sam Carter, Jack O'neill, Lou Feretti and I are on their most wanted list for starting a rebellion on Abydos." I said and she called out the next one.

"What was the plan Daniel created at our conception date in case of a drop attack from Orbit, catch twenty two or three." she said and I smiled. "Catch twenty two, my idea was the two birds, one stone tactic set up mentioned in the meeting of the formation of the SGC, our code name is Stargate Command. I'm the leader of the archeology team and a member of SG1, my team is Jack O'neill, Sam Carter and Teal'C and my original team is Jack, Charlie Kawalsky and Lou Ferretti." I said to her gently and then added on to it.

"My parents names are Melburn and Claire and I'm apprentice to Catherine Langford, our first real catch was when I found the meeting planet of the four races and I saved Jack O'neill and Sam Carter by discovering the second gate in the Antarctic." I added and that did it for confirmation as I heard ten people answer. "Daniel!" I heard ten voices shout together in relief and they came charging over. "You alright man?" David Dixon asked and I nodded. " Yeah, we were on the ship, it was the two birds, one stone tactic and it worked like a charm, we did it, we're safe." I said and Anna Thompson gave me a hug.

"Who out of the units ended up here?" I asked she answered that. "SG's 2,3,4,5,7,9. Six and eight are back at the base right now." she said and I nodded. " He chose the ones I was connected, out of friendship, to meet up with us here in case we were on board that ship, nice thinking ahead, as to why Lou is friend as is Warren, Rob, Eric, Dave and Evan. How long have you guys been here exactly? I asked and he answered that.

" Makepeace and Thompson are back at the base, so Adam and I decided to come here Doctor, he split the team in half, because Robert wanted to fight and Rick went with his lead, while Peterson, Ford and Jefferson chose to deal with medical work and Frasiers back at the base right now, while Warner is here. To answer your second question its been just short of ten hours now, and we've been waiting for the all clear now." Warren told me and I nodded to that.

"You look like you took a few blows buddy, you alright man." Warren said to me and I nodded. "Other than slightly wired by adrenaline yeah buddy, I'll be fine. How many ended up on the colony list?" I asked him and he explained. "Eighty percent of us who were the best at our fields and he ordered your team here as well. We thought you were going to investigate and when we couldn't get to where you gated, we had to wait."

"It was after we picked up the blips on the intersteller telemetry that we realized we had company coming and Hammond organized this to insure our race survived this, with a week ahead of the attack we had to wait till we had some sort of signal, and we didn't know where you were either. Hammond reported back that there was an explosion on board the ship, just before they stopped." he said and I nodded. " Yeah I know, what Walter picked up was a pulse blast from a Goa'uld shock grenade."

"We were on board the ship that entire time, in fact the reason you couldn't get to us, is because the gate was on board that ship. With a harvested gate, all they had to do was park it above the planet you're gating to and it intercepts automatically. And once launched you can't gate in after that." I said and he nodded to that. " In other words, Samuels could have destroyed us by killing you, because you were on that ship, if they didn't have those shields?" Anna said and I nodded and she nodded in disgust.

"Stupid idiot, rule one you want to win, ignore the idiots decisions and go with advanced knowledge of the enemy and treat this like a giant game of chess. You're the colonel's tactical advisor and you're his sparring partner in chess, you know their moves better than Samuels does. And Teal'C is a turncoat and our friend, just what idiot doesn't listen to superior combat experience?" she asked and Dixon answered that.

"Someone who never went through the gate and saw this stuff for themselves Dr. Thompson, and those of us who work with civilians and are friends with you understand this stuff, we're the main teams and though we wind up with multiple injuries that doesn't stop us from losing our concentration and sense of humor or treating this like a giant chess game. Speaking of which, two birds, one stone, you pulled that strategy and it worked?" he asked and I nodded as I smiled.

"So what's your next suggestion here exactly?" he asked and I smiled. " I learned a few tidbits of information when I was separated from the trio two weeks ago: first is there's a thirty eight minute window to how long the wormhole can stay active, keeping an on going signal keeps it from shutting down and along with that you treat this thing like a pool and it's going to result in throwing you out of it head first." I said and he chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind after you got thrown out of it when the system got a massive surge three months ago, alright keep going, what next?" he asked and I went further. "Alright number two, the more advanced in technology we need to slow it down we got weapons during this raid as well, and number three one shot on the host and it snaps them out of it briefly with a taser like gun, which I'll show you pretty soon."

"Bra'tac was on board and we joined together, he's offering to train me in their fighting skills, but whatever mission I got coming on later in life and it could be I'm meant to destroy these aliens, the ones who build the gate system, but their sithlike version later in life, which I'm guessing is why I'm thinking like a Jedi now. I see what looks like five hundred personnel here, is every SGC team here?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hammond ordered half the personnel to the site, before the attack, we were meant to be a stand by colony to finish what you started." Evan Kovechek said and I nodded to that. "Wait if you got hit by a staff blast, how did you...?" Dixon asked and I explained that. " Not only was there a Stargate on board, there was also a sarcophagus, I didn't get infected by a parasite Dave, as you heard from that last code, but a near fatal injury I didn't have a choice, especially when I swore I'd never use it again." I told him and Warren closed his eyes as he got the implication as Robert Adams answered me.

"Near fatal injury, they nearly killed you twice and you got blood all over your jacket. You risked killing yourself just to save the planet and the side effects are going to cave soon enough, if they haven't already." he said and I nodded. " I took that hit directly to my upper chest and shoulder, and Jack nearly decided on taking me with them, but I ordered him to finish what we started. We got separated, and I don't know if they're alive or not." I said and they nodded as Warner answered me, his tone gentle as he said it.

Warner was in his mid to late forties and one of only two doctors I was close to as friends and Frasier was the second so, in his eyes, he tended to get overly protective of me at times after several near fatal injuries and he treated me for the concussion and I knew with him here, Hammond chose members that were connected to me on that scale to meet up with us, so we could debrief them. 'Here it comes, I know what you're saying here Bill, but I got to debrief them.' I thought as he answered that thought gently.

" You took it directly to a major vein in your shoulder and used the damn thing, and gated here, how long does it take to wear off, you haven't eaten anything in 96 hours son?" he asked and I knew they weren't going to take it well when they heard this. "Ten to twelve hours after the last dose." I said and they nodded as Warner said it for all of them. " Alright come on, I need to check you out son." he said and I shook my head.

"I got to report into the General." I said and his tone went stern. " No what you need right now is some rest and food, before you do anything, you went AWOL and been on the go for a week and probably haven't eaten anything in seventy two hours either. You're staying here for three and than you report in, now come on." he said as the adrenaline rush crashed then as a dizzy spell shot through me and he grabbed me as my legs gave out as he wrapped his arm around my back to steady me then.

"I knew it, alright, Warren, Dixon give me a hand here, he needs to be in the medical tent, whatever it's interacting with probably caused his energy levels to crash just now." he said and they grabbed me and helped me up. "Adrenaline crash and low blood sugar, you have to rest and eat something, otherwise you're going to pass out from low blood sugar next buddy." Evan said to me quickly as Warner finished that remark firmly.

"That's the second crash in two years from using the damn thing, you can't keep doing this to your body son, Janet hears this and she's having you confined to the infirmary after we get back." he said to me as he ran a blood test and nodded. " The adrenaline levels are coming down and your blood sugar is in the danger zone you need to eat something." he said gently as Dixon gave me a bottle of ice cold water from the supplies they had packed for the colony we had set up there.

"Once I know for sure that they're alive it's enough we got a shot to reactivate program now." I said and he nodded to that as Anna passed me a few packs of crackers and peanut butter, which happened to be one of the snacks I liked to eat as I dug in. "If that thing reacts like this, I'd hate to see what it does when you've got any kind of drug in your system, let alone if it hits the victim with multiple doses, but if you're suffering emotional trauma on top of it and it's going to get serious." she said and I looked at her.

"I don't doubt we're finding that out soon enough and with my luck, I'm probably the Guinea pig for that, but if the damn thing is malfunctioning and it's like the poor victim is recovery from substance abuse when the crash hits finally." I told her and she nodded to that. "Yes well whatever causes that in the first place is getting you a few weeks recovery and Janet's going to agree when I say this, but if those fools decide to screw with your emotional recovery after some sort of trauma on a mission prior to that addiction and we're killing them for that." Warner said and I looked at him at that.

"Yeah well if it's trauma than some sick joker chooses the worst memories I have to cause that in the first place, and with that in mind Doctor, and I said this to Sam already, but if that happens confine me, because it's probably going to bring out the side of me you don't want to see, and I mean my alter ego. Which if my guess is right, is going to be just as deadly as Darth Vader and if it does, for the safety of the entire base and the planet. I can't be allowed to return to that thing or it's going to destroy us." I told him and they all nodded to that order as Dixon answered that remark.

"Great if it does that and it's going to kill you if you're battling it out for control of your own body, till the side effects wear off, though whatever causes it and I hope to god I'm wrong, but if the reaction comes off in the way their putting the Starwars movies it's likely reliving..., the memory of your parents on a mission or worse." Dixon said and I sighed as I answered him as I answered that remark.

"If I was Anakin or Luke, I'd be facing one of the worst traumas you could think of and if you read my record you know about my parents, but if I got to relive that memory and then I get exposed, and that's really going to screw with my recovery, if the damn thing is malfunctioning. And if I was Anakin and I just lost a loved one or had to relive that memory and the fight is to fight it out inside my head with whoever my alter ego is." I told him and he nodded with a worried look as Warren said it for him.

"Whatever sick joker does that is getting a serious working over for it, I mean twelve close calls in the space of eight months, you've been through enough as it is man, but that, if I have to deal with you having emotional breakdown in the middle of the damn recovery and I'm killing the idiots who sent you to the planet that caused it. And I know Colonel O'neill is going to say the same." he said and Warner turned to me gently.

"Aside from being a surgeon I run the rehab department in the base son, Janet hears that and they, your team, Hammond and I are ensuring you're able to heal from that thing, but you're on light duty for a few weeks after that's done with. Though whatever side effects it has, will probably starts screwing with your mental functions but if it's effects are like a narcotic and I'm really going to be pissed, because it's going to be like you're recovering from a case of speedballing or over exposure to alcohol and narcotics." he said and I nodded to that, before I heard a call out to end that then.

"Daniel!" I heard and smiled in relief as Lou charged over to me. " Man am I glad to see you bro, you alright?" he asked and Warner answered that. " His adrenaline levels crashed and he needs to rest for a few hours, before gating back Major." he said and Lou nodded as he looked at me sternly than. 'Uh oh, now I'm in trouble, Lou don't say it.' I thought, I forgotten that I'd kept the caffeine pills in my jacket in case we were in a life or death situation and I had to work at getting us out and stay awake when doing it.

"Have you been carrying those around with you, when we said not to try that twice, for gods sakes man we've already gone over this. Jack finds out and he's going to be pissed if it interacts with the adrenaline burst given from that thing, and we already gave you the riot act for this once already. Don't answer that, you did it again, didn't you." he said and Warner looked at him. "Whats the problem if you're saying it like that exactly Major?" he asked him and he crossed his arms as he answered that.

"Before we left for Abydos, he was doing alnighters and was taking in too much caffeine and between two adrenaline bursts and that his strength bottomed out and he collapsed. Whatever the damn thing does reacts to caffeine and increases the adrenaline in the body, Jack figured it was safe if used once, but repeatedly and we don't know what the effect is going to be if that does happen and I'm hoping to god we never find out."

"It was after we were in the caves and he told us Ra's plan that the adrenaline crash hit then when we were going over our plans to head off the first attack at the base. Charlie, Jack and I were pissed at this when we realized that and Jack made it clear he wasn't supposed to be doing this either and with the fact he's his team leader he's going to be pissed. Are you out of your mind though, you can't keep doing this to yourself man, protecting earth is one thing, but putting yourself in the infirmary just to do it is no way to handle these things, now enough already." he said and Warner looked at me sternly.

" Having you been carrying those in your gear for a fast jolt, because that's enough to get your body addicted to them if this keeps up and I'm handing that to Frasier later, but do this again and you're spending three weeks in the infirmary and I mean that." He said to me and I sighed. "You're not indestructible son, you need to rest and eat, your body can't take this abuse repeatedly and that's the third time in two years after that concussion you took and I warned you to rest after you collapsed at the time."

"I'm adding this to the records, but I'm warning you now, any more stunts like this and you're on light duty for a month and I'm not kidding either." he said firmly as he looked at me then. "What's the caffeine level Doc?" Warren asked and his eyes narrowed. "Going by this, it's 130mgs, that's eight tablets in the space of three days and with what you just told me Major, it just combined with the effects of that device." he said to him.

 **"Alpha site, this is Command you read?"** I heard and Ferretti quickly answered that. "Yeah loud and clear sir and our runaway archeologist just showed up now, he's here in the medical tent." he said and I heard a shocked tone. **"Son you hear me?"** he asked and I quickly answered to his voice. "Yeah loud and clear General, I'm fine, but I'll be back in a couple hours, I'll debrief when I get back I promise." I told him and I heard a massive tone of relief at that as he answered me.

 **"Alright see in you in three hours son, I'm glad you're alright."** he said and I nodded to that gently. "Sir if the explosion has gone off, it's because the surgical attack went like a charm, just like I said." I added and his tone went worried **. "Surgical attack, are you saying that was you who destroyed the ships in orbit earlier?"** he asked and I explained that. "Yes Sir it was us, we ended up gating directly to the one on the left and I'll debrief you and the other Generals when I get back, but hold Samuels there, because I'm letting him have the riot act for this one, and the original SG-1 is going to be letting him have it big time." I told him and I heard a smile.

 **"Yes alright Son I expect to hear the details when you get back and you're gaining a commendation medal for this one. Nicely done son."** he said and I nodded as we ended the call. "Just so long as our quintet is in one piece I'll go for that, but they finished the mission when I was blasted." I told Lou and he sighed. " Don't start that man if they're alive, we'll learn it when we got home. But you deserve that medal."

"You never got the recognition you deserve, because they all thought it was nuts, but you deserve some recognition and respect for what you've done buddy. Like us military personnel, this is something you deserve now, after waiting twelve years for it, its time you had the chance now." he said and I nodded as I looked at him as I thought over this, knowing he was going to get my thoughts when I said it then.

"We lost two in eighteen hours and a third of our original sextet. And just when we think we'll be a new sextet with two new arrivals to the team we lose Charlie next and we return to a quintet, I can't take the thought of losing the new version of our team Lou. I mean just when we get settled into being members of the newly created SG team, half our unit winds up on one team and the rest end up on the second."

"Following that is we get two new arrivals to the gang and we lose Charlie a week later as well, what's left of that team is us and Jack, it's like whoever is determined to turn me into their stooge is annihilating every piece of my old sextet and till I finally break if something happens to you guys and Sam. It's bad enough I wind up in situations that put me in the infirmary repeatedly, but this time they're destroying us simply by chipping away my morality and tearing pieces out of my heart by destroying our team."

"I..., Sam means the world to me, if she and the guys were...?" I started to say and he quickly halted that train of thought. "Alright stop, don't go beating yourself up over this, we never considered how strong our bonds as a gang would grow, but they did, we're a quintet, we just have to believe that they're fine, but you let this train of thought continue like this, it's going to take you down, now relax buddy." he said gently to me.

"I find the bastard who caused this in the first place and I'm beating the crap out of them." Dixon added with a growl. "Alright who was the rest of the original team if it's hitting you this hard?" Warren asked and I explained that. "Next to us and Jack, there's Charlie Kawalsky, Dillon Freeman, David Brown, Rick Porro, and Adam Reilly. After Ra killed the quartet that left us and we decided in case we got recalled we were working as one later, but with two new additions to the team we became a sextet." I explained gently and he nodded as my second in command asked the next question.

"Were you guys always this close?" Anna asked and we chuckled. "Not exactly, but fifteen months to the day of our team reunion, the bond grew into friends and brothers and they and Teal'C are my best friends and brothers and I'm not entirely sure, but Sam could be who I was waiting for, she's giving me someone to turn to while I'm searching for Sha're. The reason we were chosen is because we knew everything about what to look for in the Goa'uld and Jaffa after we having dealt with it once already." I told her.

"Alright will the both of you can it over there will you please." I heard and started laughing. "Rick whatever it is break it up already." I called out and Anderson went to check it out after hearing two explosions of water and then whatever the noise was about came flying into the room and I grabbed it before it hit Warner. "Alright, whoever threw that better cool it already, now enough." Dixon shouted as we all started laughing at this.

"New recruits if they're acting like kids?" I asked and he nodded. " Yeah, Jack's going drill instructor if the party results in knocking someone into the pool next when we're at the house." he said and I started laughing at that. "Man I would love to see that, Mechanical Jack just about tore a limb off when Harlan was holding us hostage last month." I told him and he chuckled and I looked at him.

"Better suggestion here is when we get reinstated for another year or whatever, we get a gym set up for basketball and a few other sports, so we can play when we need a break from the lab." I said and he smiled. " Not a bad idea, I'll bring that up to the general after we go over things later, though I wind up in the line of fire by the wiseacre screwing around in the firing rage or the wrestling in the gym and they're getting it big time." he said and I chuckled at that.

"Yeah well we just got a new edge in weaponry here." I said and yanked the Zat from my holster and set it on the cot. "Whoa, cool, what is this?" Warren asked and I explained that to him. "It's a Zat gun, Jack named it when we ended up in the cargo bay, but it's their version of a blaster on the movies." I said and he nodded as he picked it up, before he pressed the activating switch and a jet of blue lightning went flying out of it and they ducked. "Alright, before you start fooling around, it's a three shot basis: one shot hurts, two shots kill, three shots disappear, don't do that twice or you could hit one our guys by accident Jared." I said to him quickly and he nodded as he deactivated it.

"We got to get more of these, if this kills by two shots, Teal'C's staff and these are really going to give us an edge." he said and Dixon smiled. "If my team keeps dealing with these guys it's going to mean eighty to ninety, or even 300 in the side of three years Jared, but we're working with Bra'tac and he and whoever gets involved can help. As to why it's because whatever lessons I'm gaining on this means I'm going to be leading the team soon enough on raids if these aliens, whoever they are, choose me to take on whatever powers and knowledge they have." I told him and he nodded to that.

"Whatever knowledge they have could prove useful, though that isn't the case if they take you away from us next man, one too many close calls, if they're screwing around with your life and you suffer an emotional breakdown if you gain these powers and I'm going to kill them for that." Lou said and I looked at him. "You sound like Jack and Charlie now man." I said and he smiled. "You're my brother, what do you expect, so long as things stay like they have been we're okay, but if they and the government starts screwing with our friendship and they're going be screwed when or if we learn what it is they're using you for." he said and I nodded seeing the bond of a true friend with him.

"Was Hammond hoping we were going to gate in, if you guys were waiting for us Lou?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, we weren't sure if there was a gate on board or not, Hammond ordered us to bring you back for court martial, but this just shot that and instead of court martial you're being commended for saving the earth twice in twenty four months." he said and I nodded to that.

"I can't be court martialed the closest thing that could come to that is them throwing me out of the program." I told him and Dixon answered that. "Yeah well, we and the other team leaders are ensuring you're never removed, you're our best archeologist and to those of us who are closest to you, our brother and friend. So I wouldn't worry about it now man, I'm just glad you're alright." he said and and I smiled at him.

 **SGC ten hours later...**

After getting back and learning they hadn't heard from my friends and ending up in a secondary medical check up I was feeling the pain go through me at the thought I lost my entire quartet, before Lou ran into my lab. "Daniel good news, the Endeavor spotted them they're alive, they're bringing them back." he said and I felt a jolt of relief go through me as I sat down and leaned forward and he crouched in front of me.

"Hey you okay?" I heard another voice say and I looked up to see a set of green eyes looking into mine and answered her. "Ten hours not knowing whether they're alive or not, I lost half our original team, and then Charlie and just the thought of losing Sam and the guys..., you're my only family after things started the last year." I said and Janet nodded as she pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into her shoulder.

'Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay.' I heard Janet say softly. "I'm sure they're thinking the same, but they need to see you." Lou said to me and then Anna came running in. "Guys they're back come on." She said and I stood up and we went to the gate room as I heard Hammond's remark as he then said the words. "SG1 there's someone who'd like to see you." he said and moved around the men standing in front of me.

"Daniel!" Sam said with a smile as I locked gazes with Jack as he smiled and gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around him. "Space Monkey, yeah." he said and I looked at him. 'I'm glad you're alright bro.' I thought to him and he answered that. 'You too man."' he thought back to me and I gave Sam a hug and closed my eyes in relief my quintet were alive and we were in one piece once again.

'I'm okay Daniel, I'm alright.' she thought to me. ' I love you Sam' I thought to her and she thought it back to me. 'I love you to Daniel, I love you and I glad you're alright.' she said with a mental smile in her tone and I pressed my forehead to hers gently and we closed our eyes for a moment as I turned to Teal'C and gently gripped his arm and he gave a gentle smile as he looked at me as Sam moved to my side and hugged me again.

"What's their bond turning into exactly Colonel, I've seen the way they are together, but what's happening between them, he's changed ever since she came into his life and vice versa?" I heard Hammond say. " Aside from the position of best female friend they're soulmates sir. She's been his rock ever since the drop attack at the base camp, never mind breaking us up, his connection to us is stronger than you'd expect, though losing Sha're would hurt, if he lost Sam that's going to push it past the point of no return Sir." Jack said in a low tone and I knew he nodded.

"Great, in other words from the expression on his face, he thought he lost his entire family in the space of ten hours, this continues in the direction it's heading in and he has to relive a traumatizing memory and the breakdown is going to result in us having to help him heal from that." Warner said with a sigh then. "Why the heck did his legs give out he was fine when he gated in?" Dixon asked and he explained that.

"The adrenaline crash gave out all at once, after the party and the debriefing we all need a night off and you guys need to rest." he said and they all nodded. "At least their quintet is intact, that's worth the stress of the last week." Warren said and he sighed. "So long as nothing keeps pushing him like that we're okay, but if the next ten missions over do it, and he finally gets hit with multiple doses, the emotional pain of everything together is going to come out all at once during the withdrawal General." he said softly.

"Alright so what now, let them and Major Ferretti have a bit of gang time after we call it for the night Doctor?" he asked and he nodded to him as I looked at my quartet with a smile. "We did it guys, we stopped him." I said and they smiled. "SG-1 lives to fight another day now." Jack said with a grin and I nodded. "Yes we do and with that our quintet is intact. You remember that remark, he who fights and runs away." I said and he nodded. "Lives to fight another day, we're doing that no matter what now." He said to me as Ferretti moved to our side as I answered him.

"Our quintet is intact that's all I care about though Jack, I'm just relieved I didn't lose you three let alone the rest of our pack." I told him and he looked into my eyes. " And to insure we don't lose each other, let's give them a reason not to screw with us now." he said and Lou moved to our side. " SG units aside, we're still the original SG1 though we lost our fourth, we're still here, and with that Apophis, if he's still alive is winding up dead when we get our hands on him." Lou said and the quartet looked at us in shock.

"That was Apophis who attacked us?" Dixon repeated and I nodded. " Yeah, his symbol is a coiled serpent. I'll show you the symbols of the rest of the ancient Egyptian deities later, but Apophis was Ra's biggest rival and by killing Ra, we ended up getting his attention. Dave, with you, Jared, Dillon, Evan, Adam and Jason, I'll debrief you later over this, but if the situation is heading where I think we all need a night off to just recover, but that explains why Bra'tac was with us, he was acting first prime to Klo'rel for this particular campaign." I said and Lou added on to that.

"That's the understatement of the century, especially in your case man and I'll explain why later Jack, if he already mentioned his parents to you, but we got a few added problems in that area and it's getting out of control right now. For now we just work at being a single team of five and have our units working as one right now for the next few weeks." he said and Hammond interrupted our conversation as he looked at us.

"Yes well I need You to debrief boys, Samuels is cooling his jets in the brig right now." Hammond said and I smiled as Jack said it for me. "Alright guys shall we, time to let the little stooge have it." he said and I smiled dangerously. "I couldn't agree more Sir, Lou though you're SG2, we're the Original SG1, let's let him have it together." I said and he nodded as we all walked upstairs and into briefing room as the five of us took seats next to each other as I looked at my trio.

"Good to see you General." I said to General Jason Adams and he nodded to me smiling. "You too Doctor, so we pulled it off did we?" he asked and I nodded with a chuckle. "Yes Sir we did, our team is intact and the planet is safe for now, I didn't get a chance to meet the quintet yet, but joint chiefs of staff?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Yes son that's right they're the ones I report to on the job, and as to why the president showed up for this as well it's because he decided on meeting the first nine teams today."

"During the debrief, as we do a court martial in Samuels case, for whatever you learned on the little twerp here." Hammond said and I nodded as I yanked my Zat off my belt and set it on the table. "That's part of what I have to tell you, but we just gained an edge in weaponry, aside from Teal'C's staff Sir, medical tactical knowledge, new technology, they got their hands on a couple death gliders, the works, we gained certain information vital to fighting it out with the Goa'uld Sir." I said to the eight and he nodded to that.

"Nice touch in running raids Doctor Jackson that certainly helps right now, alright so what you find out exactly?" Adams asked me and I explained that. "The wormhole can only be maintained for thirty eight minutes, if you keep an ongoing signal that keeps it open up till the window of oppertunity, and it's thirty eight minutes. Number two the gate if lying on it side acts like a pond so if you decide for pool Like acts when retreating, water bombs or just diving right into it, it's going to throw you out of it head first."

"Number three killing the host itself neutralizes the parasite temporarily and they need to be revived in a sarcophagus to keep coming back. So one shot with a staff directly to the heart, two with this and several with a human handgun or rifle, will kill the host, but to get rid of them completely it takes killing them by the movie rules here, decapitation or blowing them up, or even cryogenic suspension which will kill the parasite itself."

"But the host bodies are a hundred to a thousand years old, so if kept away from the sarcophagus the body starts aging rapidly, new hosts, like what happened to Charlie, Sha're and Skaara." I said and Teal'C took it from there. " I'm willing to put my symbiote up for study so you understand the Goa'uld physiology Generals. But I can not last longer than four to five hours without it." he added and they nodded to that.

"Four to five hours, that's the deadline, but once we get it back inside you, you're able to completely heal after that. Alright Janet and I will run that study, but it's just us only, I swear to god Maybourne pulls any crap and puts you at risk and I'm eviscerating him for that myself and getting him on my operating table." Warner said with a growl. "We're S.R., he's R and D Bill, the NID are unscrupulous. So our code is to guarantee they don't cause more trouble than we need right now." I said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"S.R. What's that mean exactly?" Anna asked and Warren answered that. "Search and Retrieval Anna, our mandate is we go into research and studies on technology, but with us at our current level our allies are not budging in offering technology just yet. As to that systematic raids like this one just resulted in giving us an edge, by bending a rule and risking a court martial while doing it." he said and I looked at my quartet then.

"You guys still have our new equipment I gave a debrief to the team's at the Alpha site, before I gated home." I said and they nodded. "We do, the gliders had a cargo box loaded with sixteen more and four more staffs in case they crash landed in another Goa'uld's terrority, we got twenty for now, we keep it up like this and by the time we get reinstated we got enough for everyone." Jack said and I smiled as he looked at me.

"Alpha site, alright you got hit, but how did you..., oh no not again, you didn't really have a choice this time did you, in order to survive you had to use it again." he said and I nodded and Lou turned to him. "Not only did he use it again, but he did it again Jack exact same situation after the escape on Abydos, at the caves, and this time Warner was around to deal with it." he told him and he nodded, his eyes narrowing at that.

"I thought we said not to do that anymore. For gods sake Daniel, we've gone over the issue of caffeine and that device, keep this up and if its malfunctioning its landing you upstairs next." he said and Janet walked it in as he finished saying that. "What's the problem colonel if you're saying it like that?" she asked and Warner answered that.

"There's several draw backs to the Sarcophagus technology I just gained information for Janet. Not only does it heal injuries it packs a massive flow of epinephrine into the body when doing it and the jolt stays in the body for ten to twelve hours. Caffeine and epinephrine don't mix here evidently with that thing and once it gives the energy levels bottom out." he said and she nodded to that as her eyes narrowed in concern then.

"Worst case scenario here General and I'm hoping to god I'm wrong now, but if the next exposure is from a malfunctioning one and its throwing more than one jolt into the body, it's like a damn narcotic, and if they laced their version of coffee with some sort of drug and it's going to start screwing with his body till we got to yank him off active duty after they return from the damn mission and planet." she said and he nodded to that.

"You think it's affects in the adrenaline are going to start acting like speed, crack, or heroin or just some other narcotic next Janet?" I asked and she nodded. "It's alien technology, we got no clue what it does to the body and with that, it brings it back to our first rule here, you fool around with alien technology and you don't know what you're doing and it's going to put you out for a month. That's two exposures in the side of twenty four months, so long as you don't get overly exposed I think we're fine, but if something happens I'm going to have to yank you off duty to help you heal." she said gently and I nodded as I answered her at that.

"I'm lucky you're the medical doctor, since just short of ten months and you already know me way too well." I said and she smiled softly. "Comes with the job of knowing your patients and with that, whoever causes that scenario better stay out of my way, as a doctor I go mother bear with my patients, and the soul who hurts you that way better watch it or they're in serious trouble. I'm not risking that thing destroying you that way if you need to be confined to the base that way." she said and I nodded in agreement.

"That's what scares me the most about that thing, I don't know what it really does all I know is that it heals injuries and brings the dead back to life, but there's always a price to pay with these things, like the darkside you gain power but in exchange it destroys the good in you. We meet an off shoot of the Goa'uld who understands that thing we can get more information, but the bottom line here is over use could be dangerous."

"As to why, the crash comes within fifteen hours of the last dose, whoever starts screwing around with it could become a threat, and as to why and if it's what I'm thinking the price for immortality with that thing is in exchange for your life you give up your soul. Any poor sap who sees this thing is going to see it as worth it, but if it starts screwing with your sanity there's your answer, like any drug it only gets dangerous if used too much, but if whoever decides to use it against us, or me in this case, than its going to react to the worst memories I've got and one of said memories are my parents, only one option if that does happen after what I told you." I told her and she nodded.

"Emotional traumas combined with it, that's my biggest concern right now with your team, you're the ones who keep winding up with dealing with emotional traumas right now, you especially. If I have to deal with multiple catalysts in your case if you suffer an addiction to the effects of that thing and why it happened in the first place the person who caused is getting shot when I deal with them, though I'm leaving the person doing the shooting as the colonel." she said and Jack answered that as he nodded to that.

"Whatever sick joker causes that and I'm beating the crap out of them for that, Samuels you just blew ten pounds of Naquada on a mission doomed to failure you idiot, it doesn't work on the outside you got to blow it from within, simple common sense here you idiot. And I'm making it very clear here, you try anything and you're with Maybourne, he gets sick or worse when we're offworld and we got to deal with the fallout, you won't have to worry about the Goa'uld killing you, because I'm going to do it." Jack growled at him though he wasn't in the room.

"Sir at this rate, after this latest one we're going to run into someone who's daughter winds up falling for me and I'm winding up with added problems, but if this is the added consequence, Jack, do whatever you need to, but keep me from gating back to that planet." I told him and he nodded. "So if that happens it's an internal struggle between this you and an alter ego with all the makings of Vader, just without helmet and body suit and if you're acting like a Jedi that could result in the exact same situation if you crash." he said and I nodded as I looked at Hammond and Bra'tac then.

"Sir these alter egos are the side of us that only surface from one thing now, and it's the seven deadly sins, four of which are the most dangerous: Greed, Lust, Anger and Pride. So say if we came across a human with Goa'uld like knowledge, and I don't know what they're called, but that knowledge, if I ended up with it, could prove deadly as to why my alter ego would use it and hijack whatever technology I created from it and go on a killing spree. Like anything on the movies, that Jedi order were destroyed, because of three things." I said and Bra'tac read them out then.

"Fear, anger and hatred, those emotions are highly dangerous it's true, but they are part of being human and who we are as warriors, but you let them control you and they will destroy, but as they said on the movies you mention. But fighting aggression with aggression to protect someone you love will not turn you evil and to the dark, but fighting aggression with aggression to ultimately hurt and kill in cold blood and continuing to do so will leach the good out of you in the same way."

"As warriors we consider not who we kill, but who we allow to live, though I do believe that's why the Jedi were wiped out in these movies you mention, they were stuck in the old ways and with a new student already a Chalti and not born and raised in the temple, he'd grown up with love, compassion and friendship, and having to alter his ways to the orders ways was what destroyed him. Along with having his morality tampered with as well. But this makes a good first lesson now."

"And with that, my next lesson with you is you can win a battle simply by thinking a peaceful decision, without aggression, but keep your emotions in check, insight helps, but you let your emotions get in the way of doing your job they will destroy you." he said and Jack looked at him. "In other words, if one of us lets our feelings for the host get in the way of what needs to be done it could kill not only us, but whoever gets caught in the middle of it right?" he asked and Bra'tac nodded as I looked at Jack.

"Jack during that situation if I hadn't ordered you to keep going that could have destroyed us, you nearly flunked that test. You remember what Ben said, your feelings and insight do you credit, but they could be made to see the Emperor. What he meant was you let your feelings get in the way of what needs to be done they will destroy you and everything you care about. We add that to the host test if we start training kids younger than my age group." I told him and he nodded to that in understanding.

"I see why you're taking everything that Ben and Yoda taught him so seriously here, if you're the duo rolled into one, something causes you to crash and it could destroy us." Warren said to me and I nodded to that. "Broca Divide Jared, though I work for the Air Force as a civilian advisor. I'm using certain lessons that my Sensei, the duo and now Bra'tac are teaching me here." I told him and he looked at me in disbelief at that.

"What version of Martial Arts did you take exactly?" Evan asked me and I smiled. "Ninja arts actually, which explains my katana, which happens to be hanging on the wall in my apartment right now. Teal'C whatever training you got what do you say to a sparring match in combat training, with Bra'tac on duty dealing with the rebellion later?" I asked and he gave a gentle smile. "I'd be honored Daniel Jackson." he said and Sam smiled.

"Alright time to cut it back with the Starwars theory test boys, if that's why these aliens, whoever they are, chose you, it means our version of the Rebellion has been activated and we're dealing with our version of the Empire, by systematically destroying every clone of Palpatine and his armies one by one at this rate and we gained two victories in the side of two years here. So if that goes the same way we're your squadron then." Lou said to me and I nodded to answer him.

"Yeah well it gets better now, you recall Luke's reaction when Ben was speaking to him through the force?" I asked and they all nodded. "You're kidding, that just happened up there, in the middle of a deadline?!" Janet said in shock and I nodded. "My instincts are so good, I'm now getting messages by the force now. So if this keeps up, Mr. President, you got your own personal Jedi Master here at the base, who's also head of the civilian sector." I told him and he nodded as he answered me at that.

"If that's the case, you're the start of our version of the Jedi order, and at the moment you just entered your training now. What's your intuition here regarding the Goa'uld Apophis?" he asked and I explained. " Though we just destroyed his army, he's going to keep it up. But his place amongst the system lords weakened as a result of destroying his army, we destroy his entire armada and his reputation is nothing after that."

"My abilities as a translator I can read their language and speak it out loud. Whoever the races are connected to, they chose me specifically here, but for whatever reason. I don't know, but what I do know is I can pull off the impossible, if you give me time to work, play hardball with our allies I can get the results you want. With three jackpots in the side of four months, I can get more, just give me time." I said to him and they nodded.

"That sign we saw was eight months old guys and they had already flooded the base with neurotoxin, but losing the remote, it got blown when I brought back the coordinates, if it takes someone tapping into ours, you're seeing my claims gave to face later. I was meant to find that mirror, that's part of my training to become whatever they got planned for me now and I don't doubt that's to be the last either." I added and they nodded as Jack said it for all of them.

"Yeah well whoever is screwing with the chessboard better back off a bit, because we're dealing with parasites who don't know when to quit." Jack said and I started laughing at that. "Well in Apophis's case it's going to turn into a constant case of overkill till it take added help in the situation if he's become like Fred Krueger later. " I said and he started laughing at that as Makepeace answered that with an amused look on his face.

"Non violence, you're doing the soft portions of these techniques and now you're pulling stunts we got no clue where they're going to lead to in your future here, alright so if this you is the Jedi side, just who the hell is the Sith version of you exactly anyway?" Makepeace asked and I sighed. "If he's like Vader, I'd say my alter ego is going to be like Lucifer just hijacked me in the middle of it. Because my name means God is my judge."

"Read that anyway you want Robert, but if this thing is malfunctioning that's my judgment and next test. I'd have to face whatever memory I have that's most memorable and while doing that dealing with an addiction to mind altering healing technology. That's the next one and I hope to god I'm wrong, but that's the Cloud City scenario guys, just before Anakin told him the truth, and with that fact in mind here."

"That's what test number whatever is about, my next test sometime in the next three months and it's dealing with my worst memories and then once your father gets involved Sam, and it's both that and the cave scenario rolled into one. I'm facing both that and cave scenario rolled into one here or that scenario is two years down the line and it's going to result in whatever offshoot gets involved here, because we're doing encounters with characters we don't even know yet." I told him and he nodded as they exchanged looks at that as Dixon ended the conversation with a worried look on his face at that.

"Alright calm down guys, for now we just hope we never have that scenario, but what's the protocol if that does happen?" Dixon said stepping in and I looked at Warner then. "If it's affects are like a narcotic, you better treat this like someone coming down off a highly dangerous level of intoxication you guys, because best guess it's effects trigger other side effects, temperature spikes, violent outbursts, nausea and so forth." I said and the duo nodded as I locked gazes with Sam then as I turned to her then.

"Between Janet and me, we can cover that, but whoever gets the overdose we got to keep them restrained. Especially if the victim winds up being you and your powers are suppressed at the moment." Warner said and I nodded. "That's the problem if I get the knowledge before I gain my abilities I turn into a Goa'uld, afterwards and with my powers, and I become a Jedi, only another Jedi could take me down if that happens."

"While the sarcophagus is another thing altogether, there's two sides of a human the good or the bad, my alter ego is as dangerous as Vader is, and if this thing wakes him up completely and I'm suffering a trauma from a previous mission the price is going to be my having to fight it out for control of my own body, while I'm coming down off the high from that thing.

"Sam you remember what I said, I told the others that happens and there's only one option to ensure I recover from the damn thing." I said and she nodded. " Yeah and don't worry, I'm making sure of that. Before you ask, I'll explain later Colonel, General, but let's hope we never have to deal with that scenario." she said and they nodded as Samuels walked into the room and froze at seeing us and Bra'tac at the table.


	5. 5: Court Martials and Explanations

**Aftermaths: There, but for the Grace of God**

 **Characters: Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Jack O'neill, Teal'C, George Hammond and Janet Frasier**

 **Timeline: After SG-1 returns from P3R-233 and through to Within the Serpent's Grasp, before the ships get to earth and earth is destroyed.**

 **Sypnopsis: After returning from the mission to P3R-233 and seeing their future, Daniel's thinking over what could happen if they waited too long and decides to deal with it himself, but little does he know that he's going to have to face off with the body of his enemy's host.**

 **Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the company and the creators of the show.**

 **Warning: This Chapter is going to be about what happens when Samuels sees the sitting there as he realizes he's in serious trouble with every member of the leadership and he'd just gotten found out that he'd been working with the NID and is getting busted back several ranks for it.**

 **Chapter 5: Altercations, Truths and Side Effects**

SG-1, I thought you on the other side of the Galaxy." he said and I answered that with a growl. "We weren't Bert, in fact, you recall Walter's remark on there being explosion on board the ship and why they stopped in the first place, let alone General Hammond's hopes and views that we were on board when he thought of it as sabotage, or a shootout, like say an assassination and they needed to bring their God back to life, which, to him, is far more plausible than them simply take twenty hours for a break period, especially when he saw the sarcophagus technology for himself after Hathor."

"As to how, when a Goa'uld is killed they get resurrected in a sarcophagus which take anywhere from ten to fifteen hours to revive and by that I mean the host body, which in his opinion was far more plausible too, he knew Jack and I were dealing with explosions and shootouts on board when we said we know what it is we're doing and General Hammond knows that, because we're his best team?" I asked and he nodded.

"And I did consider that son, in fact with your reports of the device I considered that you wound up in a shootout and they stopped to revive whoever the host was, before they attacked, but knowing you in a way he doesn't I knew you were waiting to get in range, before blowing them both at once. Your two birds, one stone tactic you told me about on our conception date and treating this like a giant chess game and we just hit a checkmate with that idea too." Hammond said with a gentle smile and I nodded to that.

"Yes Sir exactly, ten months together you know us in a way he doesn't, because you think like we do in doing battle. With the fact we were on board you wanted to give us a chance to work, before using and launching a drop attack, or attacks, that were doomed to failure. You also would never risk any idiotic ideas when you know that patience in stealth works better, especially not when your best team is on board that ship." Jack said and he nodded with a gentle and proud smile on his face as he looked at us.

"Well that explains the blood all over his jacket when he got back, and you, Dr. Jackson, were running against the clock of whatever time you put into the timer on the charges, before gating to where the alpha site was before gating home. You figured they stopped, because SG-1 blasted the host of the Goa'uld attacking us, and the guards needed their leader to lead them, and put him in that thing, before they decided to attack us, right General?" Walter asked and I nodded to that as Hammond said it for me then.

"Walter I knew you were going to figure it out when you said you saw an explosion on the sensors, because your double was also at the control panel in that reality and like him you take the technical details into the equation before jumping the gun. You also know me in a way he doesn't and knew I was risking getting shot, what else did you pick up, twenty minutes before the ship blew, if the sensors noticed anything and I looked like I just got into a firefight?" I asked and he smiled as he answered me.

"There was a steady energy that was flunctuating for four minutes, before it went down and I was monitoring it, aside from that, how long did you set the charges for?" he asked and I smiled as I answered him. "Twenty four hours, because the burst in the sensors you saw was them blowing, so think it over: what would cause twenty three hours of a delay and one hour to get from one ship to the next, a fluctuation in the power grid for four minutes, why I suddenly dropped into the alpha site though the gate wasn't being used at the moment, though I was able to gate in, why I confirmed I wasn't a Goa'uld when I did it, though ours is not being used at the moment and finally why couldn't you connect to the planet when the trio and I did, a week earlier, add all of it together, because your thoughts are what you're thinking here?" I asked and he smiled as he got it and the entire table automatically smiled at what I telling them.

"Because you were on board that ship the entire time Doctor Jackson, the explosion was because of a shootout and you either threw a grenade or they tossed a incapacitating weapon into the room and Bra'tac arrested you, the delay was because you neutralized the host for twenty three hours and he ended up in his sarcophagus, the blood all over your jacket was due to a shootout and you had to use it for four minutes, checked the time and gated to the alpha site, but it's parked directly over ours and we can use both so one is sending out our troops and you gate into the alpha just as the ship explodes, the codes you left on your desk were in case of security to tell us you're really you and that leaves it to the last and final thing here."

"And that is that the reason we couldn't come after you is because that there was a gate was on board the ship, I get it, move the gate away from the planet and the point of origin isn't valid anymore. With you gone we had no way to contact you, and then when the sensors picked up the explosion it hit a red flag that you were on board the ship when the General and I realized that." He said and Hammond smiled as he nodded to answer as he said it gently.

"I can't believe it your technique worked, alright, alright boys, Captain Carter, as we said if this scenario played itself out we were throwing out that court martial, you're all being commended for saving the planet again twice in two years. Going against regs to protect the planet and serve the greater good is the choice of a skilled warrior. " the four star said smiling gently and I smiled and Samuels looked at him in shock.

"By shutting us down, Bert, you could have destroyed the greater good you fool, my choice and our going AWOL saved the greater good. We're warriors, we protect the planet, we do whatever it takes and even if it means dismissal and a court martial, or even death when on a mission. We will go against our orders to do so, I broke orders and we decided to hide the fact our brother was alive to protect him and the greater good."

"We went AWOL and did it again to protect the greater good from ill conceived orders, and with that. Heres a piece of information now if you and your buddies start going into illicit acts: if we arrest Apophis, if he's still alive, it means that to protect the greater good from a homicidal parasite, and if it means watching him die by preventing his body from getting near a sarcophagus for rejuvenation, and it will be done."

"As to why, to us, it's a living death to subject a innocent life to spending an eternity as a host, so if we decide to kill him by letting the host die we will do so in a heartbeat, and you know why, it's because we, as the SGC, see that a single human life, whether here on earth or a comrade, a brother or sister on another planet, is so precious we will risk a world to protect it and we will do so if he demands a new host, which is never going to happen as long as I'm the second in command of this base."

"Understand, you're not my subordinate you are an outsider, it's my decision, and the general's and Daniel and I chose this then and the duo went with it on their own, but we're a quartet, and we did so again. Which is why I went against my order two years ago, I served the greater good by blowing up a monster and saving two planets at once." Jack said for me to him firmly and I nodded to his thoughts in agreement as Lou smiled at me as we exchanged grins at the news.

"I too agree with your choices Colonel O'neill, Dr. Jackson, Major Ferretti, Captain Carter, you are skilled warriors, sometimes to be good warriors you got to be defiant at said order and to protect the greater good, rules must be bent or broken. You saved Abydos then by defying the orders of whoever your superior was then. And you saved Earth by defying orders again and we find one another on board the ship when doing so, I am very proud of you my apprentices." Bra'tac said smiling and I smiled at my new mentor.

"Yes Sergeant, that's it exactly I decided to give the benefit of the doubt and let them do their job, while evacuating the base in case we got infiltrated. Knowing the Goa'uld in the way I do, I know they'd wait till they were fully in control of their host bodies, before they decide to attack. Whoever the host is or was-was neutralized and they put him or her in the device and that's why they stopped for twenty three hours."

"As to why there's an issue with that device, heals any injury and brings the dead back to life, and I knew if they stopped it had to be the second one, once you said that there was an energy blast on board the flight deck at the time. So that cemented things, while SG-1 was grabbing the host and gating or ringing to ship number two to deal with the leader of the invasion. I also knew any foolhardy decision like what Samuels here suggested would destroy us and I wasn't going to risk it at all, and his attitude was landing him on being involved in protection of the base and here's the catch."

"The Naquada will amplify the blast if they blew up the gate and Dr. Jackson already explained that to us. Put into a nuclear warhead it amplifies the explosive power 100 fold and put on the gate it goes and both ships go with it once the shield on the second ship is destroyed, so C-4 charges on the gliders, one on the gate, ring to ship number two, blow the engines, direct the two closer together and bam, they both go at once, and I knew that's what they were doing, it was a strategy I would have chosen and I knew they went with Dr. Jackson's strategy and plan of attack."

"And I wasn't risking killing my god daughter young man, you were scared and you were getting cocky, well let me tell you something, you get too foolhardy and it's going to kill you. You haven't spent ten months dealing with Goa'uld, nor did you get compromised by a Goa'uld Queen and believe me when I say that just gave me a look into their heads and strategies. I knew what was going on when they stopped, I knew my unit was on board that ship and I decided to wait till they were done." Hammond said with a growl.

"While the quintet were grabbing Klo'rel, after I finished my healing I quickly directed the ship a bit closer to the second one and Bra'tac blew the control console on the other, and I headed for the cargo bay to gate to the alpha site sir." I told him and he nodded smiling at that. "Fast thinking and a bit of a dead line, but we did it and we, if he's still alive, just threw him in the tank, and he's wounded from multiple injuries in this escapade, so soon enough if we got added trouble the next one is getting his choice desserts if we wind up learning just who his rival is later." Jack said and he nodded as he answered him.

"Yes well two victories in two years and we saved the planet twice in twenty four months colonel, so you're not getting your wings clipped, but you're grounded for a couple days though, okay. Same goes for you Sam." he said and she nodded. "We kind of need a few days of gang time together anyway, this was enough that we all thought of survivors guilt, when we thought we lost each other, we need time to recover Uncle George." she said and he nodded as Samuels looked at him in disgust at this as he said it coldly.

"Oh yeah she's just sucking up to you for special treatment, her father is a two star, what is it exactly, she crossed the line here, fraternizations in the ranks." Samuels growled and I felt my rage shoot through me as I stood up at that and before Lou could deck him for that I stood up and I smacked him in the head for that as I looked at my brother. "Ferretti Freeze!" Jack snapped and I finished it off at that.

"Lou you're a major, he's lieutenant colonel, you're not getting court martialed for a loss of temper so with that fact in mind, for you striking an officer is equipped with a court martial for me I don't get charged so with that, allow me." I said and he nodded as Jack smiled dangerously and I walked over to stand in front of him, before I gave a roundhouse punch that threw Samuels five feet back into the wall as he fell to the floor as I stood over him as I said it with a growl as he looked at me in shock at the response. "What the hell, I didn't think just one jolt could cause that Daniel." Janet said and I explained that to her as I kept my eyes on him, and I knew he was afraid of me then as I said it, 'That's the only time you get to come out pal, I'm not letting you lose right now, so cool down.' I thought to my alter ego firmly as I looked at her. "My alter ego is beyond pissed at him right now for that remark, and he just knocked him into the wall Jack, as to that, and here's a bit of medical information regarding that thing."

"Slight increase of adrenaline and a massive power burst, to put this bluntly, it icreases the flow of adrenaline through the body, making the victim slightly wired till it wears off, while it helps boost the your strength slightly, once it gives your body returns to normal, but with it being just short of ten hours I've got five more, before it gives out completely, but considering we just told you the side effects, I'm going to be sleeping it off tonight after the party." I told her and she nodded as I finished with the next one.

"Though that's the last burst of adrenaline needed and he's just taken a blow good enough to land him in the infirmary if he'd crossed the line further." I said with a growl and she answered that. "If that thing increases your strength, on top of the adrenaline bursts, over use is going to mean it's going to take nine or ten to hold the victim down if you guys ever wind up with an over exposure." Janet said in shock and I nodded as Warren said it for the seven Generals. "Yeah well the added sedative injection pods are the ones you better start using it that does happen here Janet, fact of the matter is you're looking at a repeat performance of the caveman plague, it drags out the alter ego who is acting like a wild animal, extremely violent and completely irrational and that's the danger here. With the fact I didn't gain said power just yet, it's just the basis, but if I wind up with it and it's going to kill someone if I ever get exposed that dangerously." I told her and they all nodded as he said it for the eight quickly.

"Whoa, I thought the side effects of that thing were wearing off?" Warren said in shock and Janet answered that. "I think the idiot just woke up his alpha male side where Captain Carter is concerned, whatever abilities given by the effects of that thing just combined with the side you never want to piss off now and that's the side effect at the moment. It connects to the side that's the most dangerous and if provoked it comes pouring out of you in one massive shot and does damage like that blow to the head he gave him." she said and I finished her remark as I looked at Samuels with an icy look.

"Yeah precisely, in fact if I was Anakin, before his alter ego took hold, the reaction, if his daughter or wife was being treated like a slave would be he'd tear a limb off, before throwing them through the wall or window. And that's where it gets worse for you buddy boy, if I was a Jedi and you killed my mate, or the people that mattered the most to me or even so much as crossed the line I'd take you apart piece by piece for it. And believe me though I'm a scientist, I'm a skilled swordsman and I would use my katana on you if that did happen." I said with a dangerous growl and he swallowed as Jack answered that.

"I didn't think you were into sword fighting?" he said and I looked at him. "During my archeological expeditions I took some added fighting skills and learned to use a katana, which explains the sheathed sword hanging on the wall at my apartment Jack." I said and he nodded and he answered me. "Nice touch, so if you wind up with lightsaber that's going to pretty cool, but that brings it to that remark you gave him."

"What's the the implication here, physical or emotional damage for her if you said that, let alone if he just woke up your Jedi side and your Sith side, and did he do that?" he asked and I crossed my arms as I explained that to him. "There's three sides to a human being to put this Jack, the good side, the bad and the median, and both sides just combined together to result in that blow to the head for that insult as to answer your question, my Jedi side and Sith side just combined into my strength for that."

"In Chinese and Oriental culture the spirit animal chosen is the person you are and my sign is the one he just got knocked into the wall by, as to that and to answer you. He did actually, but it's more than that, if I wasn't already married she'd be my wife and his insulting her and my in-laws as well as my mentor, this is enough he just crossed the line now, first shutting us down, idiotic ideas that could destroy the planet."

"And now he's insulting us by implying she's going for quid pro quo with the general, by her bond with the general and that's where I draw the line now, you insult us or anything like that and you're losing a limb, I may seem quiet, but to protect the woman I love I'd risk getting shot with a staff blast and it goes the same way for my friends and comrades. And here's the bad news he's already doing that to advance his career, by working for the NID and Kinsey, and you don't have to say it Bert I can see right into your disgusting thoughts and this just resulted in a political death sentence, your bosses are here." I said with a growl and they nodded to that in shocked amazement then.

"That's the implication here son, he's saying she'd break protocols and further her career through quid pro quo?" Adams repeated and I nodded. "Yes Sir that's it exactly here, and by that I mean in a sexual sense here, you know what I mean Sir, it's illegal no matter how you cut it and he's obviously trying to get rid of us to prevent us from finding out he's in league with Maybourne and Kinsey. As whatever they got planned now that you're about to reactivate us is going to result in another felony, like stealing from our allies, though we got two now." I said and the generals all stood up at that information.

"Arrest Samuels now." he snapped and three S.F.'s grabbed him and picked him up off the floor. "Just who the hell do you think you are you little shit, that's against regs and it's illegal. Alright I'm busting that rank right now, you're stripped of your rank for seven months as of now Colonel Samuels." the four star growled angrily. "You better make it two years general, that's the sickest thing I've ever heard of. Bust him back to captain, so for him now, he needs to earn that rank back, following a straight line to do it."

"So you really never expected I'd find out that you're in league with the NID and the senator huh, well newsflash Bert I do know that and it's your fatal mistake now, not only am I good at enigmas and puzzles. I'm very good at reading people and your special relationship with the joint chiefs has no dice anymore, you just got found out now." I said smiling dangerously and the general rested his hand on my shoulder as he looked at me. "What you learn son if you're telling us this?" Hammond asked me gently.

"He's been helping the NID with illicit acts like holding the Tollan hostage when I found Denali and the Ur Ma Gal, from there he's the reason I got thrown out of the program, before you gave me back my job, he's also been passing off classified information regarding everything that we tried to tell them to take seriously. Altogether he's using his special relationship with Kinsey to tie his career into promotions."

"He's NID and Kinsey's contact within the program Sirs." I told him and they nodded as Adams said it for the seven of them. "Got the paperwork kiddo?" Adams asked and I smiled and passed the papers to him and he and the seven read through it and nodded. "Well here's a military court martial hearing for you young man, we're joint chiefs, DOD and Pentagon all in one colonel Samuels and you've just been ratted out by the very team you just tried to kill, and as he said your relationship with us holds no dice now."

"You're hereby being under court martial for implication of the truth, passing information to a senator, attempted murder, endangering the entire planet and finally disrespect of a superior officer as of now. Dr. Jackson, were you investigating this, before you left, if that was sitting hidden away in your desk?" The four star asked and I nodded as Jack said it.

"Yes Sir, truth of the matter we working working out how to figure in he was playing Quid Pro Quo with Kinsey, and we decided to run a little investigation ourselves. My unit has the tendency to play detective at times, so expect us to run our operations if we got a few more illegal acts behind the scenes now, but with us getting this victory now, we're now a unit you don't want on your bad side as to why Teal'C is built like Schwarzenegger and could tear a limb off easily, and with Dan's reaction, he just got the claws now for shutting us down." Jack said and he nodded in agreement as I looked at Samuels.

"He's not the only one you need to be afraid of now though, Jack, when he loses his temper, is like a rampaging bull when he sees the color red and where his team is concerned, us and Lou, but you mess with us and you're losing a few limbs, especially with the youngest members of the team, Sam and me. As for me, though I'm don't go for violence, any person who screws with my team and friends and comrades is getting the gun pointed directly at their heads here now." I added as I looked at Samuels as Dixon smiled dangerously at the reference as I said what I thinking.

"What part of you is doing the talking here exactly Daniel?" Sam asked and I looked at her. "The side that is going to kill if he, or anyone, ever touches you girls like that, you and Janet, after the situation with Mogul and his son. But my personality just activated with two animals in mind and they both go alpha male with their mates. I'm a wolf at heart, but he just woke up the side you never wanted turned on you guys. Sam I'm born in July so what's next after Cancer is finished, with the fact we just hit July 10th in issues of dealing with horoscopes." I said and she nodded to that as she answered that.

"Aw crap, his basis was covering African culture, and one of their deities is a lion, his horoscope, at the current moment, is twelve days away from Leo." she said and I nodded to answer her. "In other words the stupid idiot just woke up his inner lion and he's ready to tear a limb off." Lou said and she nodded to that as I answered that. "Yeah and the other is my wolf side and they combined together as one, so boys, you better stay over there till I finish this. To answer the unasked question in astrology, it's not just one or the other, but both together now, in fact my horoscope had two signs tied together."

"I ended up under the Leo/Cancer cusp guys, my birthday falls between both signs together and with that it just activated more then you'd expect here. And I'll explain later, but to put this bluntly it's not a coincidence my career in the outside world is destroyed just as your, your team and the group I met when I joined up, but when your teams are so close to determining the point of origin Sam, it's intended, in fact it's fate."

"In other words, everything I'm dealing with now is just the beginning of what I'm meant to do later in life and it was of a purpose greater than myself and it's pointed directly at whoever is screwing around with the chessboard. Catherine recruited me in spring at the time two years ago and just activated a chain reaction that is bigger than you think now, said purpose I'm meant to destroy whoever in the gate builders darkside portions are." I said and the guys all nodded to that as I said it as I looked at Samuels with an icy look.

"That certainly explains your personality well, Leo/Cancer cusp, so born with an affinity for greatness, yet had a very tough life and with it bonds tightly to the people connected to them and..., oh boy, that explains why you got chosen in the first place you're, later in life, going to be one heck of a fighter. If whatever tests these aliens are giving you-you pass from now till that mission comes to play and you're going to be going through your training during the next four to five years." Lou said and I nodded to him.

"Yeah well it gets better, the combo winds up with an ability for psychic powers, and likes to be around water, during missions we tend to camp out by a lake, if there is one. So say three to seven months and my chosen selectors will reveal themselves finally by name if we run into a device meant to bring my powers or knowledge of the added gates, I didn't get off the Abydos map, and with it everything they created."

"Consider this Samuels if I was born under Leo, and you insulted my mate like that than you just woke up a lion and you know what happens if a lion is furious at something, if I was really a lion and you threatened my mate. Than as a lion you'd have my claws to your throat, and by saying what you did, you just insulted my entire pride by that remark, said pride the nine at the table here and my doctor." I said with a growl and he swallowed at that remark as the girls exchanged looks at the reference.

'Oh boy, he's really crossed the line now, stay out of his way till Leo cools down.' I heard Sam think to the sextet and they nodded in agreement as I let him have it. 'I didn't think he'd let him have it for insulting you.' Lou said and she nodded. 'Our relationship is soul bonded it doesn't matter that he's married I'm the only thing keeping him going with her out of the picture right now, that's what he's trying to say, I mean everything to him.'

'With what happened today, he's letting him have it and it's being mixed into the grief of nearly losing not only me, but our entire team in twenty four hours, Colonel you better say it now, before our lion goes into a tangent, because if he loses his temper the idiot is getting mauled with the claws directly at the throat.' she said to him. "Leo you better vent now, before you maul the bastard by accident." Jack said with a smile and I nodded to that as I said what the entire room was thinking then as I let him have it.

"Listen you little bastard watch your mouth, General Carter is a two star, as is General Hammond, two star, as in your boss Bert, you realize what talking like that does to you in the armed forces, especially when the leader of the team that the subject of your ridicule is on is a black ops/spec ops colonel with a temperament you don't want turned on you and he sees her as a younger sister. Here's a piece of advice you want a promotion don't get smart with the men who can bust every rank you have and with that fact in mind, and never, ever insult their bonds of family with the victims of said ridicule."

"She's his god daughter you idiot, that remark is right up there with incest and that's completely inappropriate you fool, as if that's not enough her father is his best friend and I don't need to hear the words to know that. Her father is one of the generals at the office you work at. If Lam was in this room and she was who you just insulted and you said that in front of her father he'd eviscerate you for that remark, you got two men who are father's in this room and they're both two stars, and it goes the same way, in fact insulting a general like this is a death sentence, especially in Carter and Hammond's cases, let alone if that was Jack's daughter he'd beat the crap out of you for that."

"In case your fevered mind of rage is not processing on all cylinders here you're three ranks below the man, or men, you just mouthed off too, you're a lieutenant colonel, he's a two star general, so guess who's going to lose the match here if it turns to a fight, when he's got more combat experience than you do and is a skilled soldier as well."

"We may have grown up in the 70's and 80's, but this is not only against regs, it's illegal in the armed forces to go against your superior like this, so unless you want a court martial I suggest you watch the wise mouth. Because that's a completely inappropriate comment and if General Carter hears that remark about his daughter and he's busting your ass for it. In case you didn't get the memo do you know what his nickname really is, or did you get assigned when the guys and I get recalled or understand why we respect him for it?" I said with a growl and he shook his head and I smiled dangerously.

"It's 'Bull' you just got the reaction of the bull in the china shop and his cub is his God daughter, so with that you keep it up and you're getting the raging bull act when he sees the color red here. Of the types of general's he's part of the second category, treating his subordinates like his own children, if they're Jack's age and younger and we're his favorite team, so back off now pal." I said with a growl in my tone as he looked at me in disbelief and Hammond answered that gently as I finished it with the next remark.

"You were once his Executive Officer when we started as a command and tried your own techniques, but everything you saw as a piece of cake was a lot more dangerous and though we get into dangerous situations, it doesn't stop us from losing our love for gate travel or exploring the Galaxy, let alone enjoying the job as a command either. It's not as simple as it looks as they're not pushovers either as for the benevolence of our allies."

"I gained added technology and information a week before the attack came up, but you decided to twist your thoughts around to Kinsey and that's your downfall now, everything you suggested would just destroy earth, while Jack saved the planet. You see unlike you, Jack knows what he's doing as he's leading his team, to him priority one is us, and number two ensuring we get back in one piece he's a skilled soldier and he's an operator and you're a bean counter he's seen combat on or offworld and that's you're biggest mistake now. Jack replaced you and if Kinsey gets it into his head to start pulling illegal operations for alien technology that's on your head if we lose our offworld allies."

"As is your choices if they cause General Hammond to have a heart attack and you'd be the one to commit the murder as to why it's because it would cause his blood pressure to start spiking till it causes a coronary, he's retired from field duty, but he wishes he could go into the field offworld for once, but battlefields it's not an option, though diplomacy would be and finally it's not your choices of what goes on in our operations it's the president and joint chiefs of staff, said men are right here in this room."

"As for her and me that's not your business either Bert, she's my best friend and our bond is brother and sister, but she means the world to me and if you think I'm letting you talk that way about her you better think again. As you can see married or not, she means everything to me and if you think she's really that power hungry for a promotion you don't know her at all, let alone it's a family business now, her father is a general."

"As for me if her father met me he'd approve automatically and I don't have to hear the words to know I'm who he'd choose for her, it's the psychological state of the father/daughter bond, they choose the one that reminds them of their father, and I'm exactly who'd he choose. But talk like this is completely crude and inappropriate especially when we just humiliated you by proving you wrong, yet again, and with that fact in mind I'm just giving you a fair warning here now."

"So unless you want to get your privates chopped off for speaking out of turn here I suggest you watch the language because if you're really this stupid you obviously don't realize we got seven two and three star General's in this room along with a full four star general and our commander in chief, so watch the language." I added and the seven Generals and the president exchanged bemused looks at the colorful language as Hammond said it for all of them as the one who had an irritated look nodded to me.

"It's alright son I got this, listen you little twerp you do realize who the hell you're talking to correct, because I'm not a man you want on your bad side. Remarks like that get you ten months in Leavenworth for court martial and insubordinations. Dr. Jackson knows me in a way you don't and that remark is considered in a sexual sense here and that is completely inappropriate." Hammond said with a dangerous growl in his tone.

"Son how'd you know that exactly?" The one looking at me asked and I looked at him. "Because if it was my family he insulted I'd beat the crap out of him before hitting him with a court martial Sir. Incest or sexual remarks at the table here or on the base are completely inappropriate, let alone insulting said general out of anger and humiliation and if I was you I'd bust him for that right now, as for General Carter she explained to me her relationship with General Hammond and this is tantamount to insulting their entire extended family." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me.

"Yes well you're right any soldier or airman who talks like that about my daughter, or the daughters of any other two to three star, let alone treat women this way in the armed forces are getting busted back to first lieutenant for that remark and thank you for that as well. Before you ask I'm Dr. Lam's father and you, buster, watch the language or you're getting stripped of that rank before you can blink young man and that's five charges in twenty four hours." he said and they all nodded in agreement to that one. "Sir what's your name exactly, because I've just heard good things on Lam from Janet, but I never got her childhood Surname?" I asked and he smiled gently as he answered me.

"General Hank Landry and you guessed right on my rank, I can see if I'm the next general in command of the base we're going to be good friends, but for the time being just relax and I don't blame you for that reaction whatsoever, insulting a general like this is right up there with political suicide and he just shot himself in the foot for that remark." he said as Jumper finished his sentence with an amused look on his face.

"And anyway I'd much rather have the general leading the base than someone following as a gung ho patsy, and at the moment I'm more worried about him losing his temper entirely because he didn't need to tell me about the heart problems either." I said and Hammond looked at me gently. "I'm guessing as to why it's because our bond was father and son, correct Doctor, if you know me well enough to prevent a case of high blood pressure?" he asked and I nodded to him in answer to that.

"Should have seen that coming kiddo, everything that doesn't need to be said you already know son, but here's where that gets more tedious, it goes in the same way now and as you said I'm a part of the second category so expect me to get protective of you and the rest of your team and the other teams with what you just went through the last week." he said and I nodded with a smile as we looked at each other as the general next to Adams answered that with a gentle smile on his face as he looked at me.

"If you'd swapped positions with Samuels you'd have gotten promoted five times in three years at this age kiddo. That's the personality we prefer in the armed forces, standing up for your mentors and peers and if you'd spent your adult like in the program, just as a soldier in your career and activated the gate and everything else that happened you'd be promoted five times in the space of ten years here."

"Though civilian, you got the same rights to medals and commendations your peers do and with that this is your commendation and Purple Heart for completing the mission after getting that injury you mentioned, just try to keep the injuries to a minimum shall we." he said and I nodded as she looked at me. "Don't look now, but I think your reaction started something Dan, because I haven't seen you like this in months." she said as I looked at the amused looks on the guys faces and knew they were holding it in.

"Before you ask that was due to my stress levels the past week and with the fact we had another close call, that's the pent up grief and his insult was the release valve, don't worry that's not happening twice Sirs." I said and they nodded. "I cant say I blame you for that reaction son, but just once I'm fine with, twice and you're grounded for a week kiddo." Hammond said with a smile and I nodded to him as I heard some snickering from the guys as I nodded to that. 'Nice touch man, that was worth the added mission, you really showed him, nice work bro.' I heard Jack think to me and hid a smile as I heard an answering remark.

'Oh my god, that's the first time I've seen our brother actually use that language with another military personnel, let alone deck them for crude language in front of the general, well here's a side of him you don't see every day.' I heard through mental laughter as I looked at my trio with a bemused look as Warren said what the quartet were all thinking as Sam had a smile on her face as Janet and Warner were looking at me with a smile of amusement at that.

"Nice touch man, let the twerp have it for the insubordination, here's a side of you I don't normally see, though with what happened today that's well deserved at the moment, since he's the one who nearly killed you guys. Samuels quick warning you mess with a member of his team you mess with him, so watch it or he's the one shooting you for it." Warren said and the trio started laughing as I answered that smiling.

"Alright laugh it up guys, I'm just stating my opinion here, but don't hold me to doing that twice, because he just insulted Sam and me as well here okay." I said and my best friends nodded as they, Dixon and Warren tried to get their laughter under control at my reaction as I sat between my friends and she rested her arm against my gently as she looked at me with a smile and I looked at her as she rubbed my shoulder as I shifted my posture and leaned against hers and she did the same.

"Alright guys that's enough of that." Landry added as Jack smiled. " He started it Sir." he said and I smiled as our verbal sparring match started. "No I didn't." "Yes you did." " No I didn't." "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didnt" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" I said and Hammond ended it at that. "Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now enough of that boys." He said and the guys and Sam started laughing at that. "Alright enough of the wisecracks boys, let's get back on track here." Landry added with an amused smile as he looked at my quintet and friends with an amused look on his face at the way we were with each other.

"Are you guys always like this with each other?" Adams asked smiling and we nodded to him. "Yes Sir, it comes in handy to end the severity of a situation, though you start one with me, Captain, and you're in big trouble." Jack said to Sam and she nodded with a smile, as Warner and Janet were trying to keep from laughing at this. "Sure thing big brother." she said and he chuckled as Hammond said what the sextet were thinking with an amused look."Oh my god this is getting ridiculous, alright the next bickering match is getting the person who caused it two days in the file work later and I'm not kidding."

"And boys to repeat that, enough already." Hammond said and we nodded. "Helps with the recovery of being a full team again Sir." Sam said and he nodded. "Maybe, but the wise cracks in the middle of an outsiders court martial are getting a bit out of hand here, so dial things down, before you start anything else boys." He said and we both nodded as I said it for both of us. "Yes Sir, we will. And again Bert you really think he'd not consider we were on board the ship, when he knows Jack and me well enough to know that we'd risk a court martial just to protect the planet." I said and she finished that with her own remark.

"So far our strangest situations result in turning into caveman, accelerated aging, alternate realities, being the doubles for a quartet of androids and here's the real topper, having our heads tampered with, but though our job is dangerous, it's a chance to explore the Galaxy, we learn as we go, we protect the innocents, both alien and domestic and above all we gain information as we go. My discovery of the Heliopolis and the gates were just the starting point. The Nox were one of the four races against the Goa'uld."

"My job, if Jack gets the knowledge of them, the gate builders, downloaded into his head, is I'm the one who's going to be able to understand it within a year of getting it and understanding it, because I'm adding another language when doing and dealing with that situation and said language is probably Latin next, but you realize just what this means? Or if we meet the Asgard face to face finally and that's three in one shot if they decide to tell us just who it is I was chosen by for my mission if the gate builders choose me to be the leader of the fifth race?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Hold that thought a second, and I know you're listening to this, whoever you are, but if this results in putting my friends at risk and you're serious trouble, especially if you're the reason Charlie and half my team were killed in the first place. Whatever you got planned for me I'm doing it my own way and if that means meeting my counterparts in another galaxy, if they're who I'm training to be, then we're staying in touch with this one, messages back and forth I don't care, but I get the powers, I'm doing whatever prophecy you got planned for me my own way." I said firmly as I looked at him sternly.

"That means if I'm who their interested in, I'm the one leading the fight later in life, I get access to all their technology, their secrets and we can protect our planet that way. But first just jumping the gun is reckless. You looked before you leapt and if it had worked the entire planet would be destroyed right now, and now here's as to why that is, because to a skilled soldier, and I'm warrior, but I choose non violence at times, but I'm a master, just like my counterparts in the movies are, I'm a keeper of the peace, I'm not a soldier, though I will use my combat and fencing skills if need be."

"But here's a piece of advice in fighting your enemies, you want to fight the enemy: know how they think, put yourself in their heads, anticipate their next moves, and above all never, ever just assume their strategies and launch a damn warhead, before seeing the evidence given to you by the damn sensors, especially when one of said technicians were a double for the one in the reality the only civilian on the team went to and he too agreed that my line of thinking is completely accurate." I said to him firmly.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack asked and I looked at him. "You recall Luke dealing with Ben once he learned to communicate through the force, I bet they're able to do the same, whatever it is, means it's another case of evolution here and it's going to change the way we see the galaxy and the program." I said and he nodded to that as he looked at me. "Yeah well if you choose to come back from that plane or just the force, it's going to result in unleashing whatever powers you have pal and with that."

"That happens and we got to get them under control, before you break or blow something up when doing it." he said and I nodded in agreement to that. "That's the side effects of your astrology sign, you're gaining whatever psychic powers these aliens have when you passed the test they and the other races set for you, in order to become the leader of the fifth race and the base, that's what this is really about if Bra'tac is looking at you like your his latest student?" The major sitting next to Adams asked and I nodded.

"Yeah when the time comes, it's going to result in my taking on the abilities of this race and I'm meant to lead the entire base into battle against the Goa'uld and whatever enemies we got, but in order to do that, I've got six years training in whatever tests I'm to learn for it, I've just gained three, the next is facing against a memory I don't want to remember, but this one is my equivalent to blowing up my first, or second, space station, but to play it out you got to think on your feet, think fast and play it smart." I told him.

"Yeah you really think the general would just give up on us that fast you fool?" Carter growled at Samuels and when he didn't answer she continued on. "We were on board the damn ship you idiot, Daniel and I were planting charges and you could have killed us. We're the best at our expertise and he and I were plotting out several strategies on the ship, we work as a team and we're the reason earth wasn't destroyed by your foolhardy idiocy."

"Here's a piece of advice, before jumping the damn gun, think about who the hell is on board, before pulling the damn trigger." she said and I saw Hammond exchange looks with Warner as she rested her hand on my shoulder and I knew he could see how close we were. Throwing aside our previous behavior she laid her head against my shoulder I rested mine on top of hers then in response and Janet hid a smile at our bond.

"You really don't give a damn you're destroying multiple lives as long as you get the brass ring Bert. In our way of life we consider not who we're killing, but who we allow to live, by blowing up Chulak you'd condemn billions to death and all for your sake of being right and being an idiot." Sam added coldly and he answered that with a tone of authority in his voice as he looked at her.

"That's insubordination Captain and fraternization with your team-mates like this is against regs." he snapped and Jack growled. " Not from where I'm sitting Samuels she's right and he's a civilian, it's not against regs, one civilian and she's military, their relationship is a bond of spiritual bonds you fool. It's not against regs for him to be with her, he's not in the military and though we're team-mates we don't let it get in the way of our job, so keep your judgments to yourself Colonel." he said coldly and looked at her.

"Captain you got my permission to talk freely where he's concerned, it doesn't matter to me that you guys are this close, our quartet is family and I'm your big brother, so with that I'm fine with this and I know the general sees it the same way." Jack said to her gently and she smiled as Hammond nodded in agreement to his opinion as the sextet of General's all nodded to that in agreement. "Listen to me Samuels you say you've seen combat and yet you are a coward, you never traveled offworld either, this is not just some home frontier attack plans by our third world nations."

"Bury the gate they come after us, attacking from earth's surface not going to work, they got shields, and are out of reach because they're in orbit, and finally systematic drop attack using bombs is just going to make the situation worse you idiot. To survive, you got to think on your feet and think fast, plan ahead and work as a single person, a team works best if they work as one. Daniel and I created a three step plan here for this mission, before we went AWOL and decided to combine our expertise together."

"We sent a M.A.L.P. first to check and gated through, sent it back and then we went to stealth while gathering some added firepower, and were running on stealth till we reached the flight deck and found a sarcophagus as we waited to learn who was in charge of that ship, only to learn it was Skaara." she said and Jumper leaned forward at that. " Who is this young man exactly Captain?" he asked and I explained that one.

"He's my brother-in-law, as you know my wife and brother in law were kidnapped and turned into hosts, and we just found who they infected him with. Apophis infected him with the symbiote, which turned out to be his son. So that's one piece of the puzzle, though I don't know who the other is yet, but whoever it is is probably Apophis's mate and she's as deadly as Hathor or Nirrti is." I said and he nodded to that explanation.

"Before you say it buster, I was leading the mission and Daniel and I worked things out in advance and drop the attitude pal she's my 2IC, you talk to her like that and you talk to me like that. You call it insubordination, I call it freedom of speech, I'm second in command of this base and you're the outsider here Samuels and with that, you're not under my command and she's not DOD anymore, she's SGC and she's got the right to speak her mind because you're not her superior." Jack said and I looked at the Generals


	6. 6: Discussions and Debates

**Aftermaths: There, but for the Grace of God**

 **Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the company and the creators of the show.**

 **Warning: This Chapter is going to be about what happens when Samuels sees the sitting there as he realizes he's in serious trouble with every member of the leadership and he'd just gotten found out that he'd been working with the NID and is getting busted back several ranks for it.**

 **Chapter 6: The Debrief and the Debate**

"General Adams I don't know the others yet, aside from General Landry, what are your names Sirs?" I asked and he went into it, before he could though the president said it. "There's seven of them that are my joint chiefs Doctor Jackson, aside from Generals Adams and Landry, these four are Generals Bill Maynard, Adam Jumper, Jason Gates, and Eric Peterson, General James Vidrine declined in coming to the base this time around." he said and I nodded as I looked at the sextet gently as I said what I thinking.

"Uh what levels are the seven of you exactly?" I asked and Jumper answered that. "I'm a four star, these guys are twos and threes Doctor." he said and I nodded. "So if I went covert and undercover, I'd be reporting it to the six of you and the president when I'm at at the halfway point when I return to the base." I said and they nodded to that. "Yes and why do you ask exactly?" The president asked and I smiled as I said it to him.

"Sirs most planets wind up with a single leader that kills the Goa'uld, but here's the bad part, once they assume control of their territories, they assume control of their weapons as well if we find a super weapon just like the Death Star or this star fighter super weapon Luke found, or I find it. What do you want me to do exactly, if it's just like the weapon in this trilogy, if it's capable of destroying entire solar systems?" I asked and Jumper exchanged looks with Hamilton as he said it for both of them, before a new voice answered that.

"You find something like that if you get captured, we're not allowing that thing on Earth whatsoever Daniel, son, with you being the only one who's dealt with the sarcophagus technology, I'd need your help at times if you could go undercover for me I'd appreciate that." he said and Janet stood up at seeing him as he looked at her smiling gently. "At ease Captain. Hey guys." he said looking at the sextet and Jumper smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming Darrel. Daniel this is Lieutanant General Darrel Matheson, he's head of AMRIID and running medical research at Area 51." he said and I nodded to him. "Nice to meet you Doctor Matheson. Alright would you consider what I saw plausible if I managed to prevent that vision from coming true?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, and if you're now suffering from premonitions and several dozen other things I believe you're our best shot at keeping the NID from taking lives, why do you ask exactly?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Because I intend to go undercover for you Sirs if you need me to, with my abilities growing every day, I have reason to believe I'm gaining the powers of a Jedi, before I even become one. Sir, during that situation upstairs, the voice I heard directing my actions sounded like I tapped my abilities to connect to my peers in the other galaxy, stage one, that mirror was really a premonition of what was to come if we didn't do it soon." I told him and he nodded.

"And here's the weird thing, but he sounded like Liam Neeson, so if they're working on a new movie, I bet Liam is taking the role of the Jedi who just tapped into my head here. Because I'm now connecting to my peers in the other galaxy, and somehow, I ended up seeing someone showing up out of no where after we separated and I was in the tent you leant me Bill." I told them and he covered his eyes at that as Matheson said it for him.

"Auditory and visual hallucinations, I think not, the gate doesn't screw with your neuro functions, your abilities, oh for god sakes here, alright. I have reason to believe that if you're getting this strong, this fast, you may have tapped into the force itself and you're in the very early stages, where are we at now if you're dragging that super weapon up?" he asked and I sighed as I said it, knowing he wasn't going to like this as I looked at the eight gently.

"Because if this weapon is just like the Sun Crusher, and it falls into the wrong hands it's going to kill billions of lives. As for me, if I fall to the darkside or I get possessed by one of their long dead Sithlords the results are going to go the same way if I tapped a force connection to my peers, but I'm in the very early stages here. Movie one has played itself out, we're entering 'The Empire Strikes Back' and probably the second book of the Jedi Academy Trilogy now." I told him and the major sitting next to the general leaned forward at that. "What do you mean by that exactly?" he asked me gently and I explained that.

"I read that book series, how serious is this going to get, if you're trying to prevent it now man?" Jared added and I sighed as I explained that to them. "Book one of the original trilogy started when the guys and I met and I took the job here, but the last year resulted in the first book based off Luke's life after he returned from the darkside. The Jedi Academy trilogy, book one 'The Jedi Search', someone from their Galaxy and probably the Jedi order itself just tapped into me today, they found me, but whether or not they get to me first I don't know."

"But here's the dangerous part, my abilities are going active one by one, faster reflexes in the job, I get you results in only a couple hours, I'm not having premonitions and I just destroyed my Death Star for lack of a better word. But here's the serious part, whoever killed my parents when I was a kid, and I doubt that was an accident either, has pushed me to my next stage and Apophis just triggered a walking time bomb by killing ten people and barely killing Lou, and he's the reason Charlie is dead and my wife and younger brother are hosts. Bra'tac has taken the position that Ben, if he'd been here, would take."

"But I've just been found by my peers in the other galaxy, I'm over the age of training, though Bra'tac offered to train me, whatever happens in the next three months finishes the rest of The Jedi Academy book trilogy, book one, Jedi Search, just ended now. So what comes next, with the fact we thought we killed Apophis and my encounter with Hathor, if this keeps up like this, especially if we're replacing their names with the characters of these books?" I asked and my friends closed their eyes at that as they got the message.

"If we need you to go undercover, we'll let you know, but you got to get your anger under control son, I don't blame you for wanting to kill him, let alone Ra, after he killed your friends, but you let that anger and aggression get in the way it's going to destroy you." Hammond told me gently and I sighed. "At the moment, I hope nothing ever resurrects my memory of my parents, but if I have to relive that and see Charlie while doing it."

"The results are going to go the same way, Jack, you're my best friend, but if this combines my personality into both characters at once and in the next few months and I got to deal with the sarcophagus. Do whatever it takes, but I get through that gate, it's going to be that kid's reaction with the blasted super weapon all over again, only its destroying the base itself by destroying the generator of each one, though the weapons aren't that strong." I told him and he nodded as he exchanged looks with Sam at that news.

"What are the chances we'd be able to stop that, before you break out exactly, because if you're on the edge of crossing that line, I'd have to do what he did to end it, before you do break out." he asked and I looked at him. "Confrontation and get me to focus on what I'm doing, if Charlie pushes it further, if he joined with the force, he's going to get me to attack him with aggression and anger and that's the final test needed for you to know I'm back."

"Hopefully this never happens, but just do what I tell you and remember this okay." I said and they nodded to me softly. "I didn't realize you and Charlie were that close." Janet said and I nodded. "The guys are my best friends, I lost half our original team to the Goa'uld two years ago and then we lose Charlie next. If it hadn't been for that Jaffa that attacked us, and Apophis, he'd still be alive right now." I said and she nodded as I changed the subject then.

"Sirs with it being Homeland security I think it's best if we got it directed to different chains of command here: SGC is under its own command though we report to you, Jack is second in command of the base here, and Samuels works from Washington." I said and Adams got what I meant as he said it. "So you think he shouldn't be allowed to press charges here for her attitude at him son?" he asked and I nodded to answer him.

"Yes Sir, fact of the matter is he's been choosing choices and decisions that could have resulted in destroying us and he's working for Kinsey as well, he's the toady of a cold hearted, power hungry hypocrite hell bent on destroying our command, because he can't take the fact we've been right all along. So with that, I think he should work with DOD now and stay in Washington, and let us run our operations without interference."

"Sam and I both share the same thoughts here, everything he would have suggested never would have worked anyway. Even some stupid science fiction suggestion like doing what they did on Independence Day, it wouldn't work and it would just destroy more lives anyway. So we came up with our own strategy and pulled it off, and now he's reacting to her attitude, because we humiliated him in front of you."

"For the sake and safety of everyone on this program I recommend you keep keep him on a tight leash at the pentagon as of now, because Maybourne is, if he hasn't already, going for illicit and illegal gate operations next and to them it's screw the rest of the galaxy, earth comes first." I said and he nodded to that. "Well with the fact you pulled this off son, Colonel, Captain, you're getting a commendation put into your records now." he said and and the president finished his sentence with a smile.

"Should I tell him the truth now?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes son, go ahead." Jumper said and I nodded. "Alright Sir, Jack, my orders to go through last week came from the president and the Joint Chiefs of Staff, we wanted Kinsey to humiliate himself by proving my claims true. Teal'C was in on it and we decided that the only way to prevent us shutting down was by being covert, it was unofficially sanctioned this entire time." I said to them.

"And we owe you a debt of gratitude as a result, you showed us that every one of your claims are true now. This is not like any movie, the engines on board the ships are stronger than we thought and you just got us another score while doing it. That's four in five months Dr. Jackson, okay, my new orders for you from this day forward are you're to be my ambassador to the other races starting now." he said and smiled as he finished his sentence.

"And I'm hereby making you the chief civilian advisor to the SGC Doctor Jackson, your last few Debriefs, I concluded to putting scientific analysis into the situation like what happened just before the outbreak of that virus running loose on the base, but your position as head of civilian sector is hereby activated. We find anymore Goa'uld on earth, you're to run that research and get us every piece of knowledge you know about them."

"Doctor, as my ambassador, you're doing my decisions for me when you're offworld, if you discover deception when running a peace treaty, act on it. I want answers, before we create an alliance with these people. If it's a war we know nothing about, ask questions, if you get details that are beyond anything we've seen, yank the plug and report back to me. You're in diplomatic immunity now and your orders are coming from me, and Generals Jumper, Landry, Maynard, Gates and Adams." He said and I nodded with a smile Samuels looked at me in shock at the news as Jumper finished his sentence, his tone firm.

"Though if we got any of your former rivals interfering with that research and they're in big trouble, because that's treason as of now." he said and Jack looked at him. "Yes Sir, I will, as for the sarcophagus technology if you need to run that I'll do so." I told him and he sighed. "If the technology is as dangerous as you say, you're going to have to risk being the human subject, but we get those test results and that device is getting destroyed, before it does anymore damage." Gate told me and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Generals you are the ones I trust, my loyalty is to you and the president as well as my team and the command, but I'm a non force sensitive Jedi, if they make them ou like I think, I'm your Jedi ambassador now. What do you wish of me?" I asked and he smiled. "You gain your powers, we will bow down to your counsel. Since it was you who created this command and you deserve respect for everything you've done for us so far."

"But you're our ambassador for the Alien United Nations now, it's your job to keep up our mandate, to determine threats, perform recon and make peaceful contact with peoples of these planets. And you got the biggest job of all, because you're more valuable than all scientists in the program, as to that, with you studying every culture in the book, you find anyone else hiding out here on earth, we want to know about it." Hamilton told me smiling.

"What are the chances we got anymore symbiotes on earth exactly here?" Jack asked and I answered that one. "Extremely high, Seth and his brother are the most dangerous ones I can think of, but if Osiris is on earth as well as his mate. My rival is not going to pass that information to me till his pride nearly gets him killed and me and the girls along with him. My job and orders are coming from them, so I'm following their orders now Jack."

"Though that happens and I'm killing him myself for nearly getting the girls killed. Of my rivals, Steven Raynar is the one most likely to come into the picture, though Gary was a bit arrogant, Steven's got this inferiority complex on him, because of my background." I said and Landry answered that. "So he's sick of being stuck in your shadow, because your parents are the most famous archeologists in the department and you were Doctor Jordan's star pupil, is that it son?" he asked and I nodded to him as Janet looked at me.

"Yes Sir that's it exactly, unfortunately for him, I'm working the job most civilian archeological experts dream about and that is studying the cultures we learned about up close and personal. I'm thirty three, I'm a archeological prodigy and I'm serving in the program that brings a whole new meaning to the saying of history coming alive." I said and he chuckled at that as they started laughing at that. "Yes well I'd rather have you in the program than some hot tempered, little arrogant know it all leading the civilian sector. Considering you've saved the planet twice through your knowledge."

"And not many can handle being around the military and pentagon full time, but you do it without the added trouble." Adams said smiling and I chuckled as I answered him. "Well if it hadn't been for you Sirs, I never would've accepted that position, you and Catherine changed my life and I owe you big time, I'll work as your civilian head of the program." I told him and he nodded with a smile at that as the generals looked at me gently.

"If the colonel is on leave during that situation, I could help with that." she said and I looked at her with a worried look. "Maybe Janet, but after the situation with Hathor, he sees you or Sam, he's going to realize, who we are, when I don't tell him I know exactly who he, or she is, because they see me, and they're going to know who I am. Every Goa'uld in the Galaxy knows who Jack, Lou and I are, because we started a rebellion on Abydos, he sees you girls he's going to realize that not only are you my friends, but that I'm probably mated to one of you and try to torture you to get information out of me."

"And secondly, if Osiris takes Sarah as a host she sees you girls and the jealousy is really going to get out of hand, though if Steven put you, any of you, at risk and I'm going to kill him myself, Seth, has probably already taken a host, but the duo are still in stasis chambers, that's what I'm worried about now. If the stupid idiot puts you guys and our entire base at risk, he won't have to worry about getting arrested, because I'm the one killing him for that." I said and she leaned forward at that as she answered me.

"Who's Seth exactly?" Janet asked and I sighed. "He's the brother and arch rival to the god Osiris, my research into the afterlife concluded him into it, but he locked Osiris into a sarcophagus and dumped him into the Nile river, but if he, Seth and Isis are still on earth the situations going to get extremely dangerous, though I ran through everything in the books, my expertise was ancient Egyptian. Though I bet the canopic jars are really symbiote stasis jars and if the expedition just found them, Dr. Jordan is calling me."

"But with my being under the radar the last three years it would take calling civil services to find me, like they did when Hathor was on the loose. Though Steven's pride is going to get him killed if he doesn't, though he puts you and Sam at risk when I have to deal with it, and he's going to get his head taken off if that life converges with this one." I told her and she nodded to that. "Expedition, what expedition exactly?" Sam asked me gently.

"The Stewart Expedition was the one that dug up the gate seventy years ago before, but if their at it again they're digging up the artifacts that were next to it and I'm betting the amulet and everything connected to Osiris and Isis is in the dig right next to it. Seth is also probably on earth as well too, so if it takes the next eighteen months to two years to track all three of them down, I'm betting Osiris is going to be the minor underling to another more powerful Goa'uld, kind of like Vader was the apprentice to the emperor."

"So that's what we're looking at now in this case if it takes killing Apophis five more times our situations are going to get a lot more hectic later on." I said and she nodded. "If Sarah goes to you for help, or shows you those jars, you got no choice, I never take a day off when it comes to ensuring the system is working perfectly and neither does she, so if the guys are on leave, just bring it back and we can go over this together." she said gently.

"I know that Sam, but it's been one too many close calls now, and with our relationship changing into what it is now, with both of you, if he puts you girls at risk he won't have to worry about Jack, Teal'C or Generals Hammond and Carter killing him, because I'm going to do it. It's one thing when I'm working at making sure our team makes it back in one piece, but civilian interference is another thing altogether for the time being."

"At the moment though I really hope that life never collides with this one at the moment it's enough when I've got worry about the ten of you, but if she lands right in the middle of it, or if they find that amulet or even the jars that life is going to converge with this one and it's going to result in our current situation with Sha're. And the results are this life and that one are going to converge and it's just going to make the job even harder than it is already, especially when we're training kids just out of the academy."

"Though if it's a kid on his first mission through the gate and I'm going to kill Steven for that myself. Alright to put this firmly with Steven, it's he's always been halfway right, though like everyone else in the civilian sector he thought my theories were nuts, because I was theorizing the culture was ten thousand years old, the pyramids were ship landing platforms and two or three other things." I told the General and he nodded to that.

"Yeah and everyone of your theories were proven correct every time man, we got evidence to that when we came into each other's lives and if it weren't for the fact Catherine gave you her pendant I doubt we would have deflected the attack, before he tried that." Jack said and I nodded. "Yeah that mission just gave us a taste for gate travel and turned you back to normal. That mission and my joining the program was a blessing in disguise, if I hadn't taken the job, we never would have met and what I saw in that reality would have come true." I said and he nodded as Hammond answered that.

"At the moment his arrogance and idiocy are going to get him arrested if he tries to run for it, but if it takes sedating him and bringing him in, he's spending ten years in the state penitentiary for treason and his reputation is nothing after that, and you're our best archeologist as well son. I'd rather have you leading the civilian sector than anyone else, you're more humble about your job and that's what matters." Hammond said gently.

"What are the chances that life converges with this one exactly bro, I mean you got recalled after Apophis shot up the base and us with you. If this results in his putting the entire galaxy at risk, he's getting arrested for not calling civil services and telling you what he's found." Lou asked me and I sighed in aggravation. "Extremely high Lou, he's going to want to make that discovery himself and get one up on me if that does happen." I said and then I looked at her and Janet as I said what I really thought then

"I swear to god though, if he put you guys at risk I'm killing him myself for his idiocy, you're all that matter to me." I said to her and she pulled me into a hug at that. "Great that's just what we need right now, some idiotic outsider civilian making your emotional state even worse than it is already. Though if we have further problems and you have an emotional breakdown and I'm going to kill the idiot that caused it to happen." Jack said in aggravation as he looked at me gently.

"For the moment lets just make sure that life never collides with this one, but the last four months it's been one close call after another here." Hammond said and I looked at him as I saw the look on Samuels face then. "General we wasted ten pounds of Naquada on a wasted run today, we have to get more. And that technology he mentioned could help us with fast healing as well." he said and I slammed my hand down on the table at that. "You're not the one running the base here Bert, it's the pentagon's decision."

"As to that you just got busted two ranks and if you think I'm bringing that thing back you better think again, because I'm not, now shut up." I said with a growl. "What's the problem here now man?" Dixon asked and I explained that. "R and D on the sarcophagus, that's one technology I'm never bringing back to earth, not after you've just seen the side effects of what it just did to me, before we got back to the base." I said to him gently.

"Excuse me, he wants to run research on that device?" Janet repeated, leaning forward and I nodded. "Yeah and if it's what I'm thinking, no, it's not going to happen, you're my doctors and I'm saying this in your name now, but that thing is not allowed on this base whatsoever." I said and she and Warner nodded in agreement to that. "What are you thinking Daniel Jackson?" Teal'C asked as he leaned forward at that.

"They're intending to do research on it by seeing what it does to a human body, and I mean whether the supposed test subject is hurt or not." I told him and they both went ramrod straight at that as Janet said it for both of them in complete disgust. "You got to be kidding me, are you guys really that so determined to get technology you're willing to destroy a person mentally and emotionally. That's the sickest thing I've ever heard of." Janet said in disgusted shock at that as Jack turned to me at that.

"Daniel didn't you say the effects are like a possible narcotic, any victim dealing with over exposure from that could..., dear god no." he said and I locked gazes with him. "Yeah it's what you're thinking Jack, if the Goa'uld are like the republican guard and Saddam, yeah it's every soldiers worst nightmare. That's including everything that could possibly happen in order to break us to get that information." I said and he nodded as I looked at Teal'C and Bra'tac and they nodded to confirm that and he looked at the general firmly.

"Break us, we're spec ops soldiers, these Goa'uld are just as sick as every terrorist we dealt with here on earth, their tactics are the same as everything we've been trained to fight off, including mind control techniques. But this technology is just as bad as anything that they could use on us, when we've become POW's here on earth and if that's exactly what I'm looking at here, just in a more technologically advanced situation."

"The effects of that device are going to be like they got us addicted to heroin here on Earth, and if they get any more sadistic, they'd..." Dixon said slowly and he, Makepeace and Jack exchanged looks and he nodded as he said it for them. "Teal'C did they ever get you to go so far as violate your prisoner to break them?" Janet asked and he nodded and that did it for the trio as Jack said it for the three of them, his tone firm and determined.

"Sir you read my record, you and Janet know what happened to me and this is just as bad as that, it's every bit as much what we consider our worst nightmare when we're in the Middle East, but the Goa'uld are barbarians. As to that I'm saying if for my entire team, but we're not bringing that thing here whatsoever. These lunatics are just as sick as the Goa'uld, and that's as inhumane as you can get, I don't care if its for science purposes it's not happening on my watch, I'm your 2IC, I'm saying it for you Sir." Jack said to him.

"General Hammond that is not a wise idea right now, alien technology such as this is highly dangerous, I've seen other Jaffa have nervous breakdowns, I myself have experiences of ill effects from it, but what it does to a Tauri body is highly dangerous as he's just described to us a bit ago." Bra'tac said with a worried look and Teal'C finished his sentence as he looked at me with a gentle look on his face as he said it.

"Tauri, what's that mean?" Adams asked and I answered that. "It's their word for earth and a human being, if I became an advanced human their term would be Hok Taur, which is slang for advanced human, or Hok Tauri, in which case, but this is even worse. I'm the only member at the table who's suffered repeated exposure to that piece of junk, but I'm not risking having my morality screwed around with or let alone allowing it destroy the me that you know out of an over exposure." I said and Teal'C finished it with the next one.

"General Hammond, the Goa'uld have done the same on countless humans to see what the effects are for an already healthy human body, and once the tests are done with the victims are left to suffer the worst withdrawal you can imagine. That is what Maybourne ans Samuels wish to do with an innocent victim." he said and I felt my body stiffen up at that as my friends caught my body language then as Sam rested her hand on my shoulder gently to calm me down as Warner went to medical information.

"Teal'C what's the worse case scenario for someone overly exposed and had a speedball move pulled on them?" Warner asked him and he explained that. "I've seen the victims in pain till they die from the agony of it, their bodies shut down." Teal'C said and I swallowed at that, I'd already suffered two mild withdrawals from it, I did not want to be the test subject. "Just what freak does that to a human being, that's as sick as you can get?!" Lou said in disgusted shock and he sighed as he answered that.

"The Goa'uld don't see you as beings, but cattle Major Ferretti, but it's one thing with a Goa'uld, but it's even worse if it's human on human. And Colonel Samuels if you or Maybourne intend to do this, I will be well in my rights to dismember you for harming my companions for it. And I'm very serious when I say this, he's my friend, so stand down." he said and he swallowed at that as the thought of suffering that shot through me. "Are we talking along the lines of test subjects here if he's thinking about bringing it to earth, because I'm the only one who's dealt with that thing?" I asked him and he nodded.

"He's touches you at all I'm killing him myself, forget it Samuels it's not happening whatsoever!" Lou snapped at that as Dave, Evan and Warren went ramrod straight at that. "I agree with your thoughts, forget it Samuels it's not happening whatsoever, you're not getting your hands on him or that technology. If it takes destroying every single one you and Maybourne are never hurting anyone with that technology whatsoever!" Warren growled at him as I felt my nausea started growing as I shoved it and my fear back down.

"You're not serious, I've already told you what I know of that thing, but with what you just told us now, no forget it. Maybourne's already furious I got one up on him for getting the Tollan out of here and getting you advanced technology, he'd see this as a perfect reason to get me back, if I wind up with an over exposure if something happens to Sam, but I'm not going through that again." I said and I knew they could tell that was my biggest fear then as Hammond quickly said it, before he could though the four star said it for him.

"Don't worry, we're not allowing it on the base or on earth son, it's alright." he said and I locked gazes with the quartet of generals. "General Jumper you need to understand this, but this job gets extremely dangerous, we've suffered through things that would have a normal soldier have a mental breakdown on the job, but having a piece of technology like this screwing with your body and head, it would be along the lines of getting captured by Saddam's republican guard and that's what you're looking at in this situation."

"Jack and I, in particular, have suffered through situations no outsider can understand, because they haven't lived it themselves. Hathor is one thing, in my case, and for Jack, he didn't need to drag up his situation, because I already know what he's not telling me, my being his best friend and vice versa. But my quartet, or quintet, with Jack, Lou and I being the original SG-1, but we understand each other without needing to say our fears and traumas aloud. As to that this is just as traumatizing as those situations, and yet the job hasn't destroyed our innocence completely now, because we love gate travel."

"To us it's just as good as being pilots and we learn something new everyday, but this technology is not something either of us want to suffer through. Sirs there's only two members of the group Maybourne would love to get his hands on right now, me and Teal'C. Teal'C being the turncoat and me because I humiliated him in front of you. His idea of research and development is what I'd consider a fate worse then death right now."

"The technology is the only thing to keep the Goa'uld's host body alive, but what does to human body is another thing altogether, and I'm the only one who's had any experience with the damn thing. And both times after I used it the crash comes with in ten to fifteen hours after the last dose. Jack's my team leader and Janet is my docto, he, nor she, would ever agree to this anyway, even if it means getting me off this base, if I did wind up with an over exposure, the quintet would never allow me to be removed from the base." I said and Jack's tone went deadly as he answered that remark as he read the reference then.

"You better believe I would never agree to that Samuels, you touch him I'll kill you myself. I know what you're thinking, but you and Maybourne ever try that on any of my team you won't have to worry about the Goa'uld killing you, because I'm going to do it." he said and then turned to get a better look at me and saw I was shaking. "Danny calm down, its not happening, easy bro." he said gently and then I heard the mental broadcast.

'You know about that Danny?"' he asked and I gave a nod. 'Yeah I do, you never had to say anything, because I know you in a way the others don't, because you're my best friend, that's the connection, whoever your commander was in that situation didn't get that bond. As to why it's because we've gone through something together that he never got the chance to, and I healed your heart after Charlie, I know you better than anyone at the table. Whatever you never had to tell me, I already know man.' I said to him gently.

'You're my little brother, I'm not letting you suffer through that, nor am I ever losing you to that piece of junk, we're doing whatever it takes to turn you back to normal, if you've got to deal with these situations. It's going to be okay.' he said and I nodded as he gave my shoulder a squeeze and we relaxed, before I saw Janet and Hammond exchange a silent conversation then and I knew I just unknowlingly gave her my exact fears.

'Aw crap, this just brought back the one fear he doesn't need right now.' I heard as Hammond locked gazes with Frasier. 'What's wrong with him right now, I haven't seen him like this before?' he asked her and her tone went deadly. 'That's his idea of torture, if what he said about the colonel is any indication about his past. It's just as bad as what they do to our guys or anyone else that gets captured in the Middle East if that's what quintet meant, Apophis and the Goa'uld are the alien version of Saddam and his guard."

"And that's his idea of torture now, an advanced version of being a prisoner of war, but just not with heroin or the republican guard, but with alien technology and an alien version of Saddam Hussein. That's what he's trying to tell us, it's the same, being exposed to that thing repeatedly with what he's just explained to us, if we find a member of the offshoot who understands that thing better than we do and one of our people get taken.'

'Another person like this little stooge could be the test subject and that might answer some questions. But the last thing he needs right now is having his body and morality tampered with.' she said and he nodded to that. 'If this is him when he's normal, I don't want to see what that thing would do to him if he's had an over exposure. He's a good boy, but I'm not losing him to his alter ego, it's a risk I'm not taking.' he said and she nodded and he turned to Adams, Maynard, Gates and Jumper to give his decision on it.

"Jason, Bill, we'll bring back a healing device, but we're not bringing back that technology, whatever we learn we'll pass it to you and R and D, but the sarcophagus technology is one technology I'm not allowing on this base whatsoever. With what Dr. Jackson told me about this device, before, it's too dangerous to be kept here on earth, and its effects if anything are like narcotics, I run a tight ship with my teams, and I'm not risking the physical, mental or emotional wellbeing of my people for the sake of the NID's curiousity."

"Jack suffered being briefly turned into a Jaffa and that took care of it, but the effects are, if what Dr. Jackson told us is any indication, is a walking time bomb waiting to go off, if the victim in question is suffering an emotional crisis and breakdown, just prior to that." he said and Warner passed him his latest research on the added information Lou and I gave him. "General, Daniel gave advanced information on his previous exposures to that thing, but the side effects are going to be like being exposed to a very potent drug."

"He also told me what could happen if the victim was suffering an emotional crisis, combined together and it's like you're asking for someone to start screwing around with a grenade that's ready to go off and the pin is yanked and it's primed. Janet and I are the head medical doctors here, it's a risk we can't take, he's been through enough already, and we're not risking him having an emotional breakdown, for the sake of scientific research, we're not bringing that thing on to the base." he said and Hammond nodded.

"Sirs it's the one piece of technology that could help us in case any of us take more than a fatal injury." Samuels started to say and I answered that with an icy look. " Are you out of your god damn mind right now, what you think we should subject innocent people to a fate worse than death right now. Here's a piece you should consider Bert, you take that step, you're no better than Saddam and his republican guard out in the Middle East."

"The Goa'uld are an alien version of Saddam and his guard, but just more powerful, more technologically advanced and far more dangerous! Everything that happens to a prisoner of war out in the Middle East they do in the Goa'uld torture and one of such areas is getting them addicted to their technology till there's nothing left of the victim's personality and their minds are destroyed from the over exposure.

"The effects of that thing on a person's morality and their mental state would just land them in the infirmary anyway from the repeated testing, when I created our morality and creed this came under that issue, you're NID, I'm SGC, I don't have to hear Bra'tac's words or the words of our future allies or even that offshoot to know its like walking time bomb waiting to go off and with that fact in mind you better forget about it."

"To repeat that remark, I've served in this version of the program for three years to know the dangers of alien technology and this is as dangerous as everything we've come across, and I don't have to hear a member of the offshoot say that to know that, it's like the darkside, once or twice is enough, repeatedly and you lose total control over the person you used to be and it brings out your alter ego. You don't understand, you could never understand what it's like for that person to suffer repeated torture and repeated healing, it starts destroying the good in you till there's nothing left of who that person used to be."

"But if that's your God damn plan for me, forget it, I'm not going back into that thing, I'm SGC, not NID, the only men who have a right to choose my orders are sitting right next to me and they said no, I'm not bringing that thing here. The president is our commander in chief, General Jumper just said its one technology we can do without. I'm following the orders of my superior, and that means for the physical, mental and emotional safety of everyone on this base, absolutely not, you're not getting your hands on that technology if I have to destroy every single one." I snapped at him and then I looked at the generals.

"Wait three years?" Makepeace repeated and we nodded. "Jack and I created the SGC unintentionally when we chose the greater good at the time, the four of us chose to stick around on the planet for an added week, before I sent them home at the time that month. Kasuf saw me as a surrogate son, but at this rate, their our next best allies right now, next to Teal'C and Bra'tac. As to why, they chose to fight at our side when we were working at destroying Ra and we freed their planet and protected ours at the same time."

"But that's our first taste into becoming and creating the moralities I created when I created our creed Robert. Truth of the matter is Jack, the guys and I created our code together, when we got recalled last year. The order was one year and I come report in to them, but at the moment I'm not entirely sure of what the heck is going on over there, since I gave that order." I said and he nodded to that gently as Jumper answered that.

"You're the birth of the SGC son, boys?" Jumper asked and the three of us nodded together. "Yes Sir, when he reported what he knew to me, about Ra's intentions, we decided on it then, protecting the greater good came first, secondly we'd never cross the line of hurting anyone like that and thirdly we were the birth of the program the president decided on when we got recalled. General Hammond recalled us and I recalled Daniel, but we chose to be our quartet and work together if you needed us back here at the base." Jack said and he nodded as I looked at him to finish my sentence gently.

"That's why I had planned for you guys to be working on a two team rotation Jack, you work well together and together you're unbeatable now, but now it's no longer a trio, but a quintet these days. That is if Charlie wasn't selected by our un-named alien's that chose you son, to become one of them at the time." Hammond added and he nodded with a smile to him as I finished my gentle debate then as I looked at them and the president.

"Sirs, as I said the effects of thing act like a narcotic, these last two times it was because of a fatal or near fatal injury, with one that is working correctly it's one thing, but if it's malfunctioning, the person is getting hit with multiple dose of whatever narcotic it's pumping into your body. If you've read my record, I'd dealt with enough, but this, I can't, I refuse to bring that thing back here and I refuse to subject an innocent person to it."

"Let alone myself to it, from what Bra'tac and Teal'C have said, if we find an offshoot who knows this technology better than I do, he, or she, is just going to say the exact same thing. The healing device is much better, it doesn't screw with your mental functions or your heart and soul, but the sarcophagus technology it's as dangerous as every drug we can think of, once or twice is safe, but repeatedly, the effects will destroy the good in you till your alter ego takes total hold of you and you turn into them, that's the danger now."

"The alter ego is the darkside version of who you are, I'm in training to be like the Jedi, but I'm just starting my training as Bra'tac just told you, if I, or anyone else, was ever exposed to it repeatedly it would be like Vader when he was completely converted, but just before he ended up in that bodysuit. Added emotional problems, such as being forced to remember traumatic events, or the several traumatic events within the space of the weeks leading up to said exposure just make the situation worse."

"To put this bluntly like I just described to you, guys, if I had to relieve a traumatizing experience, like say my parents, following that is a near fatal injury and I ended up in one that was malfunctioning and hitting with three or five times the maximum safe dose and I get drugged when this is going on. Sir you'd have no choice but to take me off active duty and keep me here in the base till I'm back to being myself again."

"But the results once I got the four of us out of there, are going to be like what you just described Teal'C, the worst withdrawal that any medical doctor working in rehab can imagine it would take a month, before I could go back on active duty, and if the withdrawal doesn't kill me, the fight over control of my body would, because the darkside will kill when you're trying to get free of it and we just had proof of that on the movie. It would take a month to heal from this, both physically and emotionally and with that."

"I'm not subjecting anyone or myself to that, for the sake of protecting earth from the Goa'uld. The NID are unscrupelous, they're looking for anyway to defend earth against the Goa'uld, but we're the honest portion of this program, I'm making it clear, but when I chose our code of ethics when we got started, this falls under that, medics, soldiers, civilians, scientists, we're not turning to the darkside to fight the Goa'uld."

"Sir when we were formed we chose non violent means, we're both types, fighter and diplomat, the addiction would bring out the bloodthirsty side of a person, if I ever fell to the darkside it's going to be just as bad as it would had Luke done so. We'd never subject an innocent person to that device or do anything along the lines of what Kinsey and Maybourne are planning here, it's as simple as that. I'm not doing it."

"I won't do it, Jack you once asked me to clarify that when on Abydos and I told you the truth it would take longer than a few hours for us to get out of there, and I said I needed more time to figure it out and I'm saying it now, no, I won't do it. For the safety of the entire base and the planet, I can't bring it to the base, I won't." I said and everyone at the table nodded in agreement with my thoughts as the president said it gently.

"That I understand Doctor Jackson, you're the moral compass of your team, and the base, of all of you, you're the only one's who's dealt with this technology, if you feel this strongly about it, the technology is one we can do without." he said and I nodded in relief at that as Bra'tac said it firmly and I knew he took a shine to my being his latest student now as he looked at him to say his thoughts on the subject.

"Dr. Jackson is correct on his sentiments of that Mister President, I've seen with my own eyes what it does to someone, but whoever has one that is malfunctioning is the danger later, Dr. Jackson is in the beginning stages of his training, and I'm not losing my pupil this soon after I just took him on and when Teal'C is doing my training him for me." he said and I tried to get that fear under control as I said it to my brother.

"Teal'C did I just describe the Goa'uld version of what being captured by the soldiers out in the Middle East correctly, is that what Apophis used to make you guys do? By that I mean you and Bra'tac, you're both First Primes, before we freed both of you?" I asked him and he nodded and I gave a quick nod to that. "Yes Daniel Jackson, everything that the Iraqi leader is-is what Apophis and the rest of the Goa'uld do to soldiers like O'neill and others like him, but I will die myself, before I ever let him get his hands on you my friends." he said as he looked at the three of us and I nodded as I answered his declaration.

"You are my friend Teal'C, with you and Jack always at my back, but this is something I'd never be able to cope with, Apophis is the most sadistic Goa'uld I've met so far, but if the others are just as bad, I doubt one of us could cope with their interrogation techniques and keep from breaking, we're not as strong as you, because you've been on this job longer than we have. Me especially, I'm a diplomat, not a soldier, it's one thing when it's human on human here on earth, but the Goa'uld, it's another thing altogether."

"Every time I was exposed to that piece of junk it's always from taking a staff blast meant for a member of my team or being the looking out, the minute it I used it, I immediately got out of it and moved away from it, to prevent myself from using it again, because the effects of the adrenaline surge are like speed going through your system. Once or twice I can take, but not repeatedly man, every single time I was exposed it was a fatal or near fatal injury, but not when I'm fully healed from an injury, especially not now, and change the subject, enough already." I said to him and Jack added on to that remark.

"You can go into full details later Teal'C, but time to end this now, he's shaking." Jack said quickly and Frasier nodded in agreement to his thoughts as Sam said it for both of them with a disgusted look on her face at him, before looking at me gently. "Don't bring that up, please, once is enough, twice I can take, but repeatedly no not again." I said to him as I tried to get my fear under control then as Hammond said it for her gently.

"Alright that's enough, son calm down, its okay." Hammond said to me gently as Warren looked at Samuels in disgust. "You trying to start something here you idiot. You ever try this when we got past the worst of it and you won't have to worry about the colonel killing you, because I'm going to do it Samuels." she said with a growl, before turning to me then. "Easy honey, easy, it's okay." Sam said to me gently as Warren said it for all of them as I tried to pull myself together at that as Warren said with an icy look at him.

"Nice work you idiot, it's not enough you're not the one suffering emotional backlashes, but now you're trying to set him up for drug withdrawals, if anything causes him to deal with that I'm killing you myself you stupid idiot." Warren growled and Jack turned to me then gently. "I think the added side effects or the shock from that last exposure are hitting him now Janet, Sirs we got to put a hold on this he's going into shock." Sam said to them as Jack turned to me at that and grabbed my shoulders as he said it gently to me.

"Easy Danny, easy, it's okay man, it's okay, I'm not allowing that thing in here, just relax, easy, easy." he said softly to me. "God you're overheating man, it's been ten hours I thought the side effects were wearing off." Lou said as he rested his hand to the back of my neck and Warner answered that with a growl. "Ten hours maybe, but the added shock from that exposure just hit and hearing this information is just making it worse."

"But it's not wearing off fast enough for my taste, the shock just combined with hearing that information, get him to calm down before he loses total control over his stomach." he said and they nodded as Jack repeated his original statement then to me. "Shh easy bro, easy, it's okay, it's okay, just relax." he said softly as I locked gazes with him and he pulled me into a hug gently and I tried to pull myself together at that as he repeated it.

"Shh it's okay, just relax, it's not going to happen, buddy, not with you, I swear to god." he said and I nodded, I believed him, he was my best friend, my big brother, my big brother was going to ensure I never got that exposure. As I looked at him I relaxed slightly, as he looked at Samuels with an icy look as he said said it with a growl.

"Just forget it Bert we're not bringing that thing here whatsoever, and if you're thinking of getting him deduced as mentally incompetent this way you better think again you slime ball, because he's not getting anywhere near it." Jack said firmly and Janet added on to it, before she could say anything I pushed my chair back then as a wave of dizziness shot through me as I leaned forward at that, shaking.

"God what's happening here?" Lou asked and she answered that. "He's having a panic attack from that information. Move!" she said and quickly crouched in front of me. "Shh, easy, easy it's okay, it's okay." she said softly and I buried my head into her shoulder and she rubbed my back to help calm me down. "How is he Doctor?" I heard Landry ask and she sighed. "The panic is wearing off, but don't bring it up anymore Sirs."

"To answer that remark though Samuels, it's not happening, that thing is not allowed on this base, I don't care what you say, he's not being exposed to that thing and if that's your plan you try that and I'm the one killing you for it. Where my patients are concerned I go mother bear, and he and his teammates are my favorite cubs, so with that you hurt my Cubs, I'll kill you myself." she said with a dangerous growl as she looked at the generals.

"To finish that, absolutely not, I'm not having that thing on the base Mister President. Out of the entire base, only Dr. Jackson's suffered multiple exposures, but we have no clue what it does to a person's body, let alone their mental state. If anyone winds up being the Guinea pig for that thing it's going to be him from multiple exposures, for all we know it's like a narcotic. It's too dangerous and I'm not risking it." Janet said and he nodded to that as Jack finished her remark.

"Sir, she's right, the adrenaline crash can cause the victim to collapse or pass out, he's collapsed twice thanks to that thing and I'm not having him or anyone under my command at risk of it. Sir subject change, switch it back to finding these snakes on earth please, we need to get his mind off it." he said and Hammond nodded as the president gently said it as he looked at me then.

"Doctor Jackson, that's your job now, we learn we got anymore of these guys on earth, if this results in finding anymore Goa'uld on earth, your job is to track them all down. You're running the research and translation teams, but you're the head of the civilian department as of now." The president said and I nodded to the order as General Afams looked at me as he followed his lead then and I knew I just gained their trust then.

"What are the chances we've got added Goa'uld technology scattered all over the planet right now, aside from what you and your team just brought back?" General Adams asked and I explained that. "Extremely high Sir, if Seth is still on Earth he created another cult, but I'd have to go digging through the Internet to find him. The ATF is our best shot to find him, but it means throwing them a bone in explanations when we combine together."

"As to why it's because they deal with prohibited weaponry, drugs, alcohol etc., Isis and Osiris they're in canopic jars at the moment, but they're in stasis. But if they all come into it, it's just after we deal Hathor and end Apophis a second time if he's still alive. Though I bet this means that Sam's father is getting involved in these situations, though that just gives another reason to, because he gets to see us as much as he wants to that way."

"What I can say is that with Teal'C's helping me doing the added digging and we find the offshoot, that gives me added help in doing the research. They got advanced knowledge of my research. If General Carter gets involved he's my best shot at finding Seth, because if he's to become our liason with the offshoot, that makes the job a lot easier, because the Naquada in their blood can act like a locator beacon." I told him and he leaned forward at that as he looked at the generals to answer that remark.

"At the moment dad's been trying to get me into NASA for the last three years he learns I'm now working for a program that allows me to go much further than Mars he's going to be thrilled at this." Sam said with a smile and I chuckled at that. "We may have to tell him, if we have further problems, but what I will say is if he's just as you describe him, I'd gladly work under both him and General Hammond later." Jack said to her smiling gently and she chuckled as Hammond answered his remark with a bemused look on his face.

"So far you've seen me when I lose my temper at times, but he's just as bad as I am Jack when he does, though if we promote you later the person who gets in trouble is going to have several vocal scars from this later if he does something stupid." Hammond said to him. "One more reason never to piss you off Sir." I said and he chuckled. "It didn't take long for me to see you four becoming my best team son, but with the fact you just did the impossible, your reputations are going to get some attention later." he said to me gently.

"Maybe Sir, but with you I'd gladly serve under you the rest of my life, I'm a soldier, but you're the best commander I've ever had in my years in service and I'd gladly serve under you the rest of my life if you needed me too now." Jack said and we all nodded in agreement with his opinion and he smiled gently at the proclamation he just gave him.

"I take it you all feel that way?" he asked and we all nodded to him. "Yes Sir, just short of eleven months we all can see you're exactly who'd we choose to be under the command of. West may have been good, but he's more of a soldier, you're two sides of both me and Daniel and with us just getting to know you, we both feel the same way here, as does everyone at the table, you're who we want as our commanding officer." Jack said to him.

"Teal'C, what does the Naquada do in situations like this if you're searching out symbiotes?" Janet asked him and he explained that. "The Goa'uld have Naquada in their blood enabling them to pinpoint their own kind, but if a symbiote dies it leaves a protein marker, enabling the previous host to work any Goa'uld device." he said and I answered that. "Kendra, alright that explains it then. Alright sooner or later we're going to run into the offshoot, but when we do it's going to lead to added side effects, but

"Yes Sir, if Sam's father gets involved having him help with the research, if we find an offshoot to the Goa'uld will really come in handy later, but soon enough one day, they could get much more information on certain technology and if I can find Egeria as well that solves the added problem." I said and Jack looked at me. "Who is Egeria exactly?" he asked and I explained that. "She's the Roman goddess of love and marriage, but if she's the origin of our offshoot and I find her, that's going to add a bit of added help." I said and Teal'C added on to that.

"She's the origin of the Tok'ra, but none have been able to find her, and the Tok'ra have supposedly gone extinct since she went into hiding these last 6,000 years O'neill." he said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Somehow I doubt that's the end of the situation though, but if we suddenly have added trouble we're meeting them soon enough, but if her memories get transferred to someone else it's landing me and Sam right in the middle of it later." I said and he sighed in concern as she answered that.

"Who's the big one we've got to be worried about right now exactly, anyway?" Makepeace asked and I sighed. "At the moment our biggest concern is Hathor and Apophis now, that is if he's still alive at the moment, but with us getting screwed around with by Hathor. She's going to be out for revenge against Sam and the entire female population of the base for heading off her scheme to turn to the base into her nest." I said to him.

"And as of now Colonel Samuels you're working with Harper from Washington, and I hear from one of my members you're getting in touch with Kinsey you're being charged with leaking information to the press and and Senate, is that clear. You do anything illegal that would be considered treason, than you're being convicted and charged for treason, is that clear young man." General Jumper said with a stern tone and a firm look on his face.

"What's the verdict over this general, now that we headed off the attack?" Lou asked and he smiled. "The rest of the IOA over ruled the decision, the SGC is back in action. Starting next week you're all back in action and we can continue here, but with this it's time to expand the teams now, we're taking out a recommendation for three more teams, so let us know when you're ready to do that George." The black general said and he nodded to him as Jack finished his warning tone to Samuels then.

"So with that, I'm your superior though you're not SGC and with that fact in mind you treat anyone under my command, whether they're on my team or not, like this or talk to them like this and I'm hauling your ass up on charges, and again you treat her like this and I'm hauling your ass up charges." Jack said with a warning growl and looked at the quintet. "Sirs, I know we broke ranks, but it was for a good cause, so with that permission to speak freely about an outsider of the SGC?" he asked and they nodded.

"Granted Colonel, what's your direct opinion here, with the fact you saved the planet, again, you deserve a bit of latitude now." Adams asked him and he explained that. "Samuels is a coward and an idiot, he chose strategies that, had they worked, would destroy us like they did in that reality Daniel mentioned. Without Daniel I'd be like Samuels here and with that I think he should stick to working at the pentagon."

"Rather than Area 51 or 52, Sam was correct when he jumped the gun, that entire time we were missing and you couldn't come after us, was because when a Stargate is harvested, all they need to do it is park the ship above the planet you gate to and it intercepts the connection automatically. They launch from their origin in space and the point of origin is not valid anymore and Daniel said this already as well."

"Samuels you want to win think ahead, instead of one step, think three steps ahead of your opponent, know how they think, strategize on knowing your enemy, and finally, before assuming that the team who is a thorn in your side is out of the damn picture, maybe you should look at the evidence given to you by the damn computers and the knowledge of the one man who knows us in a way you don't, because that explosion Walter mentioned had to do with us, because we were on the peltak." he said to him.

"Peltak, what's that exactly?" Adams asked and Jack explained that. " Its the Goa'uld term for the cockpit or in this case the flight deck, like in Star Trek, just without the command chairs, Sir, what happened was we wound up in a shootout on the deck, saw we were in range of earth and just as the second firefight started they threw a incapacitating device through the door. And as to why that is, it's because they knocked us out, though Bra'tac was leading the raid."

"Daniel and I nearly wound up in a fire fight and that explosion mentioned happens to a neutralizing device meant to knock out your opponents. We warned you this isn't a game here let me ask you something. If you were in our shoes, would you just assume that we would blow you away not caring that your rivals are on board that ship, creating a different strategy meant to head the attack off. Especially when your mentor had suspicions that you're still alive and are probably on board said ship " He asked him.

"Whoa, mentor?" Adams repeated and we nodded. "Yes Sir we respect General Hammond a lot, he's the first General and superior officer I've had who thinks the way I do where this is concerned and we both share the exact same opinion where missions like this are concerned take time to think it out, before jumping the gun. Sir when you were ordering the teams to the alpha site were you reading my thoughts, knowing I'd suggest immediate evacuation, and be ready for the infiltration, in case we never came back?" Jack asked and he nodded to that question.


End file.
